Life After Evil
by stakao1160
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and is now starting a new life. He goes to his seventh year and begins to settle his life for after school. He comes across death, love and success. Voldemort's Death-Eaters are still out there and searching for Harry. THIS IS THE FOLLOW ON FROM MY, LOVE BEFORE DEATH. PLEASE READ THAT FIRST. THAT STORY IS COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Fan Mail and Lessons.**

* * *

On the hot and sunny street of Privet Drive, it all seemed more cheerful than usual. For a start, Number Four, had said that their nephew was now a controllable boy and no longer attends St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys.

The boys of the neighborhood were glad to hear this news, as they all feared he would harm them. This boy however, wasn't a criminal boy at all. He was a wizard, a really powerful wizard.

St Brutus's was just a cover up his Aunt and Uncle had set up. Harry however, attending a special school, a school for boys like him.

Harry Potter, the wizard, had dark untamed black hair and emerald green eyes. He once wore round glasses, until he began using contact lenses.

Harry Potter was laid out on the back garden, admiring the newly blossomed flowers. He couldn't of been more happy, in his entire life.

He had been finally accepted by his only living relatives, he once was locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Now they fed him the same as everyone else, they got him things when they got their son Dudley things. Harry was like a second son, for the first time in sixteen years.

Secondly he was in a strong relationship with his best friend, Hermione Granger. He had got with her a year ago, they had both been here at Privet Drive. Harry had promised to marry her this year, he was in ways looking forward to it, but in others he was worried.

Harry Potter had become the most powerful and famous wizard to walk the earth, after his defeat of the worlds most powerful dark wizard. Harry had duelled only a few weeks ago, he had killed the wizard named Voldemort.

Harry had been given awards and honours for his achievement, he had brought peace to the world, forever.

Recently Harry had been getting thousands of fan mail, he found it funny to read some of the Peoples letters. One was a woman proposing. It read:

_Dear my sweet love,  
I am writing to ask you a huge thing. I have fell in love with you for what you did. I understand I am slightly older than you, at forty three. However we can make it work. Please will you marry me?_

Love you forever,  
Betty Sustanete.

Harry had laughed his head off at this, but had gotten fed up with how many proposals were being delivered. Harry finally, one day, sent a letter to the Minister for Magic.

_Dear Secrolia,  
I am just wondering whether there is anything that can be done, that will stop me having fan mail. I only wish to receive mail off of friends. Can you please get something done, as I am getting fed up with marriage proposals?_

Sincerely,  
Harry James Potter.

Harry had received a reply from the Minister, letting him know that no fan mail shall be delivered to him. Harry was pleased to hear this and was able to read his friends letters peacefully.

Harry was sat in his room, watching the TV that his Uncle Vernon had got him. He hadn't ever really watched television, he wasn't allowed.

Whilst he was watching a comedy, his Uncle came in with a smile on his face. He looked over at Harry and spoke.

"Dudley is having driving lessons tomorrow. I asked the driving school and they said that you would be allowed, as your birthday is only a few weeks away. Does the magic world drive cars?" asked Uncle Vernon curiously.

"Yeah, but the cars have had magic placed on them. They are able to get to the front of traffic or can travel to one place with in seconds. Theres a lot more, to what magical cars can do." said Harry happily.

"Well, would you like some driving lessons tomorrow?" asked Uncle Vernon kindly.

Harry was slightly stunned at this. He had never been given things by his Aunt or Uncle. Even though they had started to, it was all still a shock.

"I am leaving on my birthday, I haven't enough time." replied Harry calmly.

"It's one of them pass in a day or in a week. You are guaranteed to pass." said Uncle Vernon pleasantly.

"Sure. Thanks Uncle Vernon. I'll be awake in the morning." said Harry excitedly.

Uncle Vernon smiled happily and left the room. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote two letters to his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Once he had finished them, he read them to himself. Just to check they sounded okay. They read:

_Dear Ron,  
How are you mate? I am a lot better now everything is sorted. My Aunt and Uncle are being really kind, they have gotten me driving lessons tomorrow. I can't wait, I'll get my own car. So what have you been up to? How is everyone at yours? How are you and Luna? Anyway I am going to write a letter to Hermione, I'll be waiting for your owl._

From Harry.

Harry rolled the parchment and placed it to one side. He pulled up another piece of parchment and began to write one to his girlfriend.

_Dear Hermione,  
How are you babe? I can't wait to see you, to kiss you. I am having driving lessons tomorrow, so I'll be getting a car soon. I can't wait, I'll take us both some where nice and peaceful. I would like to meet your parents, can we set a time and place? I wonder how Ron and Luna are, they live close to each other. Any way babe, I am going to bed. It's getting late now. I've been relaxing all day. I got to be up early tomorrow, you know I'm not a morning person. I'll write tomorrow to tell you how I did. Love you._

Love you loads,  
Harry.

Harry rolled the parchment and then called his white snowy owl. She came soared over to him and landed softly on his shoulder.

"Hey girl, take these to Hermione and Ron. Be back by tomorrow evening." said Harry happily, waving at the scrolls of parchment.

Once Harry watched his owl fly into the darkness, he laid on his bed and closed his eyes.

The next morning he was woken by his Uncle Vernon. Harry slowly climbed out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

He walked downstairs and sat in the kitchen. His Uncle, Aunt and Dudley were sat, reading the Highway code.

"We will be sat in the car, whilst we do the theory and then he will get you both to drive a bit. Hopefully at the end of the day, you will of got driving licenses." said Aunt Petunia happily.

Harry ate some toast and then pulled on his trainers, when he heard a honk of a car. The four of them left the house ad walked over to the driving instructor.

"Hello all, I am your instructor today and I will hopefully getting you a license. Can you all please sit in the back, whilst the first sits in the drivers seat." said the driving instructor.

Harry allowed Dudley to go first and sat in the back, with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They waited whilst Dudley went through the theory part.

Dudley struggled on some questions and got nervous when the instructor did something on his clipboard, which looked awfully like a cross.

Finally Dudley had finished the theory and the instructor told him step by step on how to drie the car. Once he finished his explanation, he told Dudley to start driving down to street.

"Steady now, reverse back slowly and park outside your house." instructed the instructor.

Dudley accidentally pressed down to much and shot back, only just missing Uncle Vernon's car. The instructor did what looked like another cross, and then asked Harry to get into the drivers seat.

Harry gulped nervously and changed seats with Dudley. He sat down in the seat and faced the instructor, who was smiling happily.

"Now, can you tell me what a purple cross in a red circle means?" asked the instructor.

Harry thought for a moment and then answered the question. He wasn't sure if it was the right answer.

"It mean that you can drive faster. Normally on by-passes or motorways. The speed is normally sixty miles an hour." replied Harry nervously.

The instructor's smile grew larger. He drew what looked like a tick. Harry was happy at this and answered the remaining questions and was happy to see that most were what looked like ticks.

"Now Mister Potter, if you would put it into reverse and park in front of your house, that will finish our lesson." said the instructor happily.

Harry's hands went sweaty at this, this is where Dudley messed up. Harry slowly placed it into reverse and slowly backed up into the parking space.

Harry was relieved that he had parked it, without nearly hitting Uncle Vernon's car. It wasn't perfectly straight, but it was definitely parked.

"Well done Mister Potter. I will just add up your scores and I will tell you if you have passed." said the instructor happily.

Harry and the Dursley's waited anxiously. When the instructor looked up, he was smiling but looked slightly disappointed.

"Mister Potter, you got ninety percent out of one hundred, meaning you passed, congratulations. Mister Dursley, you got fifty three percent, meaning I am afraid you failed. I will set up another lesson for you soon." said the instructor quietly.

Dudley got out the car and stormed off to the house. He slammed the door behind him and one of the window panes cracked. Harry was happy but felt sorry for Dudley.

* * *

This won't be as good as others. It's because he isn't with his friends and because I wanted to get it started quickly. Please read on, it will get better. If you are reading this and you haven't read my sixth year one, you might want to read that. It should be complete soon. Thanks.

PLEASE REVIEW !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Grangers.**

* * *

Over the two weeks to his birthday, Harry had received his drivers license. He was so happy that he passed first time. Harry had received a letter from Hermione, which read:

_Dear Harry,  
I DID IT! I got my driving license. I was so nervous and I passed first time. My mum and dad said they will buy me a car. My parents are really happy that you are coming, they said they will pick you up the day before your birthday. I thought maybe we could go to Diagon Alley and get a car. I can't wait to see you, since everything has been sorted I have felt free of all worries. I shall see you soon, I love you._

Loving you constantly,  
Hermione.

Harry was happy to read this letter and had packed his stuff away instantly. That letter arrived a week ago and now it was the day before Harry's birthday, he had lugged his trunk downstairs and was in the living room, talking to the Dursley's.

"I never thought I would say this, but I will miss you guys." said Harry happily.

"You are always welcome to visit, we wouldn't mind coming to see you. When you move into your house, we shall come and visit." said Uncle Vernon friendly.

"I practically control the wizarding world, I am too young to be Minister, so they just gave me the powers. If there is anything you need, just ask me. I will almost always be able to help you." said Harry kindly.

"Thanks Harry. Your seventeen now, does that mean you can do magic, when ever you want?" asked Aunt Petunia hopefully.

Harry nodded, wondering why his Aunt was asking this. Harry waited for his Aunt to continue.

"Can we ask of a favour?" asked Aunt Petunia eagerly.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" asked Harry calmly.

"Well, Dudley didn't do too well on his exams. He won't be able to get a decent job. He likes gardening, we was wondering if you could do something to the back garden, so that Dudley can train himself for gardening?" asked Aunt Petunia quickly.

Harry smiled and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the back garden and waved his wand lazily.

A great flash covered the back garden and then flowers in pots and trees, all appeared out of no where. Around the garden was tables for potting and half the garden was dug up, for planting.

"Wow, that's fantastic. I will never say magic people are freaks. I cant thank you enough." gasped Dudley excitedly.

Dudley rushed forward and hugged Harry happily. Harry laughed and then heard a knock on the door. Harry and the Dursley's walked to the door and flung it open.

There stood a girl with tamed brown hair. She had chocolate brown eyes, which twinkled happily. Her soft skin was unmarked. Her body was perfectly formed.

Harry smiled at his girlfriend, Hermione. She smiled her perfect smile, revealing perfect straight white teeth. She jumped on Harry in an affectionate hug.

Harry hugged back and looked deeply into her eyes. Harry looked behind Hermione and saw two adults. They both had brown hair and a look of cleverness and friendliness.

"Harry, this is my dad Peter and this is my mum Jane." said Hermione happily.

Harry smiled at the two adults and shook their hands happily. They smiled back and spoke politely.

"Well, it's great to finally meet my daughters heart. Are we ready to hit the road?" asked Mr Granger kindly.

"Yeah, I'll just check if I've left anything." replied Harry calmly.

Harry bounded up the stairs and entered his bedroom. He scanned it quickly and then got interrupted by Hermione entering the bedroom.

"We are alone at last. You don't understand how I have felt, being away from you." said Hermione flirtatiously.

Harry stepped forward and pulled Hermione to him. He looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately. They came up for air a few minutes later. Hermione bit her lip seductively and Harry grabbed her once more.

"Stop kissing and come down." teased Mrs Granger happily.

Harry and Hermione laughed and went downstairs. Harry went to grab his trunk, but got stopped by Mr Granger.

"No worry Harry, I've got this." said Mr Granger politely, grabbing Harry's trunk.

He heaved at it, he almost dropped it, it was that heavy. He panted and rubbed his temples, which had bulged with strain.

"Here I can help there." said Harry kindly, tapping the trunk with his wand.

Mr Granger grabbed the trunk and lifted it with ease. He smiled at Harry thankful. They slowly walked back to the car and Harry and Hermione got in the back.

"Bye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley." said Harry, waving at his relatives.

"Bye Harry. Keep in touch." said Uncle Vernon happily.

"Yeah keep in touch Harry. Tell us what job you get and what is going on in your life." said Aunt Petunia softly.

"Bye Harry, thanks for what you did to the garden. I'll meet up with you one day." said Dudley happily.

Harry waved one last time, before Mr Granger drove away. They got onto a by-pass before anyone spoke.

"So Harry, tell us about yourself." said Mrs Granger interestedly.

"Well, what would you like to know?" asked Harry softly.

"What job you want, what grades you have at school, what you are studying, anything really." replied Mrs Granger.

"Well I want to be an Auror, I want to be head of that Department. Then I would like to become an Unspeakable and become head of that Department. I have quite a few O's in my subjects. I passed all my lessons, I set a record in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I study Auror Training, Master Charms and Advanced Flying and Techniques. Then there is the core subjects. I have to take Advanced Potions, I was the second person ever, to get an O+." explained Harry proudly.

"Harry, doesn't have to go back to school this year. He is deputy of practically the world. He can get what ever job he wants and he can make things happen, which need to go through years of work. If Harry wanted Hogwarts to be destroyed, he could get it done." said Hermione honorably

"Did he get better grades than you, sweetheart?" asked Mr Granger curiously.

"In Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, he did. Potions the only two people to ever get such a grade was him and his mother. In Defense Against the Dark Arts he beat Dumbledore and nearly got such a high score that he nearly had no grade to get." said Hermione softly.

"If you beat Dumbledore, does that mean you are the most powerful wizard in the world?" asked Mrs Granger in astonishment.

"Yes, I have always been the most powerful, just never knew. One of my Grandads was a co-founder of Hogwarts and I am related to Merlin. I am more powerful than even them two and more famous. After who I defeated a couple of months ago, I have control over almost everything." replied Harry quietly.

There was silence for a while, Hermione's parents wasn't sure whether to talk on the subject. They kept silent until Hermione spoke to her parents.

"Harry has brought peace to the entire world. If he had failed, I believe that you two would be dead. You can't understand what Harry has done. We wouldn't be driving in this car, happily talking. We would be dead." said Hermione loyally.

Harry appreciated what Hermione had said. Though he didn't want anyone thinking he was boasting, because he wasn't.

"All I want to do, is settle down with a decent life. I want to forget about who I had to kill in the war. I want to forget about what I have done. I just want to live a normal life. I know that I will be very famous, though that can be dealt with. The Ministry can stop fans from following and irritating me." said Harry seriously.

"That's good Harry. I'm glad that you just want to forget about the bad and rotten times. I can never say I understand how you feel or what you have been through, but I respect that you just want to leave it all behind." said Mrs Granger honestly.

"All except Hermione." whispered Harry, though Hermione's parents didn't hear.

They arrived at the Grangers's house and Hermione showed Harry his room. Harry and Hermione was kissing and talking for hours, before they had tea.

"Tomorrow, I thought maybe we could go and look at cars. We will get our letters tomorrow, from school. So we can get our school supplies as well." said Hermione happily.

"Yeah sure babe. I want a car as well. Mister Granger, can I have a private word?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Sure Harry, please call me Peter." replied Mr Granger happily, getting up and leading Harry into the living room.

"Mister Granger, Peter, I am in love with your daughter, I am sure you know that. Me and Hermione have been in love for a couple of years, we only got together a year ago. Me and Hermione are soul mates and we want to be together for life. I am asking you if you would allow me to marry your daughter." explained Harry calmly.

Mr Granger looked at Harry, with shock and admiration. he was shocked that Harry had just come out with it, but that is why he admired him.

"Harry, I heard Hermione and Jane talking. They were talking about you, about how much Hermione loved you. I heard the things you have helped her with, the things you have saved her from. I found out my daughter had been kidnapped and you left your family, to rescue her. I admire you for that, I understand that no other can be for Hermione. I told myself that, when I meet this young man, I shall allow my daughter to be with this man. I, Harry give you permission to marry my daughter." explained Mr Granger fondly, smiling at Harry.

Harry was shocked and happy. He looked at Mr Granger and felt happy tears form in his eyes. He hugged Mr Granger happily and shook his hand excitedly.

* * *

Second chapter. Hope it's alright. It will be at Diagon Alley the next Dueling Tournament will be coming soon. ;-)

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Shopping and A Proposal.**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning, he felt alone in someone elses house. He had been awoken by his hair moving. He looked around and found Hermione stroking his head. He smiled and kissed her tenderly. She smiled and laid next to him.

"It's time for you to get up, we are going to Diagon Alley in half an hour." said Hermione softly.

Harry got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. He made sure he had his wand, drivers license and his money bag. He pulled Hermione into a kiss before both heading downstairs. When they got down there, they met Mr and Mrs Granger stood in the doorway.

"Well, let's go guys. We shall be at the back of Diagon Alley, I believe a magical car shop is there." said Mr Granger happily.

"Could be possibly stop at Gringott's, I need some money?" asked Harry calmly.

"Sure thing. The car shop is around the corner from Gringott's." replied Mr Granger pleasantly.

The four of them walked out of the house and walked to the car. Harry and Hermione once again, got in the back. Though this time, Hermione rested on Harry. Harry hugged her and kissed her gently on the forehead. Harry closed his eyes and thought about how life would be, now Voldemort was gone.

Harry didn't know how long he had been dreaming, however he opened his eyes when he felt the car come to a halt. He looked out of the window and saw that they were parked outside a car shop. Harry could see the back of the huge white building of Gringott's. Harry, Hermione and Mr, and Mrs Granger climbed out of the car and walked slowly to Gringott's.

Once they entered the white marbled Hall of Gringott's, Harry noticed that the Goblins seemed to be happier than normal. Harry and the Grangers walked forward to the main desk and the Goblin looked up. The Goblin's eyes glowed and he scurried forward and bowed to Harry.

"Master Potter, how may I be of service?" asked the Goblin excitedly.

"Please, do not bow. You are all equals, I have not bowed to you. I wish to take some money out of my vault." said Harry calmly.

The Goblin led the four of them through a pair of double oak doors and into a dark corridor. They followed the Goblin to a carriage, they all climbed in and braced themselves for the fast travel. As soon as they all entered the cart, it began hurtling across the tracks, left, right, up, down. They finally came to a sudden stop at a large doored vault.

The Goblin climbed out of the cart and grabbed a lamp. He walked over to the vault door and slotted Harry's key, in a small hole. The door slowly swung open and revealed it's contents. Even Harry was shocked at how much gold was there. It was high to the ceiling and was wall from wall. Harry could only see gold, until his eyes fell on a silver and Diamond case.

He walked over to it curiously and opened the lid. Inside was three rings. One large Diamoned one and two white gold ones. Harry looked down at them, they could only be two peoples, his parents. Harry looked at them once more, before carefully placing the case in his inside pocket. He pulled out his enlarged money bag and stuffed large handfuls inside. He didn't know how much a car would be, so he carried on filling for a minute.

"Right let's go and look at cars. I have enough money, now." said Harry happily, walking out of the vault.

Hermione and Mr, and Mrs Granger stood transfixed on the now closed vault. Harry didn't say anything to the shocked expressions and climbed back into the cart. He didn't look at Hermione and her parents, telling them he didn't want to talk about it.

Once they had all climbed into the cart, they began hurtling across the rails, once again. Harry looked over at Hermione and thought about the rings. He wondered who had placed them into his vault. He wanted to marry Hermione, but did he want to give her his parent's rings?

He thought about it for the time to the bank and all the way outside. He was knocked out of his thoughts, by Hermione holding his hand. He looked at her and smiled. He would give her the rings, he loved her more than any other. The four of them walked around and stood back at the car. Harry looked at the car shop, it looked like a normal muggle car shop.

"When you enter the grounds, it shows you magical cars instead." said Hermione cleverly, looking at Harry's confused expression.

Harry, Hermione and Mr, and Mrs Granger walked forward and entered the grounds, of the car shop. Once Harry had entered the area, he suddenly could see a large number of different cars. He could see flashing ones and self controlled ones. Harry was sure he walked into an invisible one. He felt around and his hands landed on a bonnet.

A man came rushing forward, beaming happily. He looked at Mr and Mrs Granger and then at Hermione. His eyes nearly exploded when they landed on Harry. Harry looked away with an annoyed expression. He was already irritated with all the attention. Harry slowly walked around the large number of cars and read the descriptions.

_The Ford Escort is an old model, but with the powerful spells and enchantments, this car becomes an ideal travelling car. With invisibility, you can drive without being seen. A slight enlargement charm is placed, so that more people may travel. The best part of this useful car, is that the seating is made from owl feathers, giving extra softness. Price: Two thousand Galleons._

Harry didn't think it was for him, he wanted something bigger. He looked around for some time, he couldn't find anything he wanted. Harry walked over to where Hermione was observing a SUV. Harry looked at the black SUV and thought it was okay. He looked at Hermione and thought it could be good for her, it was more like a family car.

"Babe, what you been looking at?" asked Harry curiously.

"This one, I like it. I would like it in silver though, there is loads of room. It has invisibility and can jump to the front of traffic. What about you?" replied Hermione, still observing the car.

"I don't know, I want something big. I cant seem to find anything, have you seen anything?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Well, there is a large jeep kind of car, over there." replied Hermione hapily, pointing to a stand.

Harry looked over and didn't understand how he had missed it. It was so big and was on a stage, to stand out. Harry observed it, it was black and had blacked out windows. Large wheels and a step was needed to get into it. Harry read the description, which read:

_The Hummer H3,  
A modern jeep, it is used for off-road and on-road. It is really stong and has plenty of space. The boot space can hold two beds. With invisibility and que-jumping, this vehicle is ideal for the people not wanting to be seen. It has the top quality radio and has the best leather seating. With a sliding sun-roof, you can admire the stars at night. Only comes in automatic gearing. Price: Twenty thousand Galleons._

Harry looked inside at the large amount of space. The white leather seats were untouched. Harry loved it, it was big and had luxury items. Harry fetched the car dealer and informed him of his interest.

"I really like this and would like to buy it." said Harry excitedly.

"Certainly master, please if you would come to my office, we can sort the paperwork." said the cars dealer happily.

Harry followed the cars dealer, into an office. He entered the clutered office and took a seat. The cars dealer sat at his desk and pulled out a folder. The cars dealer pulled out two forms and handed one to Harry. Harry read the form and then sighed, to prove he had bought the car.

"All I need from you now Mister Potter, is to see your drivers license and the money." said the cars dealer cheerfully.

Harry waved his wand twice. First his license landing in the cars dealer's hand and then a pile of gold stood on the table. Harry waited as the cars dealer checked the license and put the money away. He pulled a set of keys out of a safe and turned to Harry.

"Well Mister Potter, everything is set. You may drive away today." said the cars dealer cheerfully.

"Don't I need insurance or something?" asked Harry uncertain.

"Oh no. Your a wizard, any damages then you can fix it. If it's to a muggle, you can easily modify their memory." replied the cars dealer calmly.

Harry left the office, he was happy. He went to his car and handed a man the keys. The man drove the car onto the main road, next to Mr and Mrs Granger's car. Harry stood next to his car, waiting for Hermione and her parents.

He was waiting ten minutes, before Hermione and her parents came out of the office. Harry noticed the huge grin on Hermione's face and knew that she had found the car she wanted. She ran over to Harry and jumped on him.

"I got one. I got that car I was looking at. It is wonderful, I think it has the same things as your, except yours has a bit more space." said Hermione quickly.

"Good, well we get to drive back. I think I'll follow you, as I don't know the way." said Harry simply.

"Well, we need to get our school supplies." said Hermione calmly.

"Our letters didn't come. We don't know what we need to get." said Harry softly.

"They did come. They came this morning, I forgot to give you yours. Sorry." said Hermione happily.

Harry was slightly confused at this. Though happily opened his letter, which was handed to him by Hermione. Hermione hugged Harry whilst he read. The letter read:

_Dear Mister Potter,  
Due to your current knowledge of your chosen subjects, we have offered you a few things which will get you through your final year. Below is a few things which can be set for you. Please contact me and tell me of your options._

Options:

Private Tuition by Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
Job as Personal Advisor.  
Assistant Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
Ancient Runes.  
Master Transfiguration.  
Private Potions by new teacher.  
Master Charms.  
Healing.

Please choose as many as wanted. The new Potions master is yet to be chosen. Professor Dumbledore has said he would be delighted to teach you, privately. The job as a Personal Advisor, is a very important and confidential job. Students shall come to you in you office and shall express their concerns. It is your job to advice them or help them in any way you can. You will have teachers powers, meaning you can deduct house points, as well as add them. Assistant Defence Against the Dark Arts, you shall be a second teacher. Alongside Professor Tonks. Ancient Runes, Master Transfiguration and Master Charms, are subjects that you can still learn in. Ancient Runes shall be a fresh lesson, as you have not took it before.

I would also like to say that you will be allowed to leave school when you like and you can visit Hogsmeade Village, when ever you feel. Please contact me with your options. A list of items for the options, is here with attached.

See you soon,  
Professor M. McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Head of Gryffindor.

Harry looked down at the options and was slightly shocked. He showed Hermione, who's mouth dropped open. She looked at Harry and then tilted the envelope, a shiny silver badge fell into her palm.

"I got one was well. It's your Headboy badge. I think you should do all of them lessons, apart from Ancient Runes and Healing, I can teach you them." said Hermione happily, then she leant in and kissed Harry.

"Ah, we caught you. I didn't think you two kissed at all, the way you two limit yourselves. Maybe you should relax and let the kissing commence." said Mr Granger happily, walking over to Harry.

"Mister Granger, you do not understand. Me and Hermione are only having a break. Last year our tongues were tied and I'm sure I toned a few jaw muscles." said Harry calmly, smiling at Mr Granger.

"Oh it's like that is it. You two are natural kissers and normally tongue tied. Well, maybe I should keep an eye out." said Mrs Granger jokingly.

"I would die, if I could not kiss Hermione." said Harry happily, hugging Hermione.

Hermione was bright red and was covering her face in Harry's shoulder. The four of them happily walked into Diagon Alley and began looking around the shops. Harry and Hermione bought a load of quills and parchment. Then they all entered Florish and Blott's, the bookstore. Mr and Mrs Granger followed the two teenagers in interest.

"What lessons you got this year, darling?" Mr Granger asked Hermione, curiously.

"Well the same as last year, apart from I have an extra Healing class. It's a private one with Madame Pomfrey." replied Hermione looking down at her book list.

"What lessons are you taking, Harry?" asked Mrs Granger curiously.

"Well, I do not have things from last year. I have to choose my own lessons. I think I'll take the job as Personal Advisor and Assistant Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'll also have, Private tuition with Albus, Private Potions and Master Charms. I can do Master Transfiguration, better than most people. If I need to learn anything, I can learn from Ron." replied Harry calmly.

Harry and Hermione roamed the bookstore and collected the needed books and some for themselves. After Harry had got together with Hermione, he had been interested in reading. He had always hated it and had never read anything for himself. The odd thing about it, is that Hermione hadn't told Harry to read more, he just started.

Once they had got all their books, they left the shop and entered the Apothecary's. They looked around at all the potion ingredients. Harry could see cockroaches and frog eyes. He could see unpleasant looking things floating in coloured water. He got to the counter and easily got the shopkeeper's attention.

"I would like five of all these ingredients, please." said Harry, shoving a piece of parchment towards the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper rushed around the shop and gathered armfuls of ingredients. Harry could see a Unicorn's horn, among the other ingredients. Harry noticed that most of the potion ingredients were unpleasant. The shopkeeper waved her wand and the ingredients wrapped themselves in a cardboard box. Harry paid and waited for Hermione.

It took them an hour to get all their necessary equipment. Once they finally couldn't hold anything, they decided they would go home. They walked awkwardly to Gringott's. Harry had soon remembered that he can do magic, he levitated all his and Hermione's parcels, all the way back to the car.

They all climbed into their cars and drove back slowly. Harry had fun messing around with all the buttons and he blasted the music out. He made sure he kept a close eye on Hermione, as he followed her back to the Granger's home. Once they got back, Harry decided that he needed to ask Hermione something that would change their lives.

Harry pulled out the silver and Diamonded case and opened it once again. He removed the Diamond ring and placed it inside his hand. He got out of the car, breathing heavily. Harry slowly walked to Hermione and pulled her to the garden. Hermione was slightly curious and waited for Harry to speak.

"Hermione ... you know ... I love you ... right?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yes Harry I know and I love you as well." replied Hermione softly, placing a hand on Harry's cheek.

Harry grabbed her hand and placed it into his right hand finger tips, the one with the ring. Harry looked deep into her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face. Harry looked down at her hand and grabbed her ring finger. He slowly slid the ring on Hermione's finger and then whispered.

"Then ... will you marry me?" asked Harry hopefully, pushing the ring on fully.

Hermione looked at Harry, with happy tears in her eyes. She slowly looked down at the Diamond ring and pounced on Harry. Harry fell to the floor, with Hermione on top of him. Hermione was screaming her head of in happiness.

"YES! I WILL!" screamed Hermione excitedly.

Harry laughed and rolled on top of Hermione. They both laid there kissing. They finally went to bed, when it turned dark. They still didn't want to leave each other, even if they were only down the Hall from each other. Harry found it hard to sleep that night, with excitement.

* * *

Well, Harry has proposed now. That means a wedding will come in future chapters. The next chapter shall include the tournament and other characters will enter.

Please read and review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Attack At The National Dueling Tournament.**

* * *

Over the following two weeks, Harry and Hermione had been practicing dueling. Harry was to attend the National Dueling Tournament, this summer. Harry was excited, though slightly nervous. He knew nothing could happen, but still felt nervous.

On the morning of the Tournament, Harry and the Grangers sat in the kitchen, chatting about spells. At first Hermione was worried about Harry competing, though she soon realized that nothing could happen.

"Harry, you can remember every spell that will be good at defending you, don't you?" asked Hermione urgently.

"Babe, don't worry. I can handle this, it's only a bit of fun. I'm not going to face Voldemort again." said Harry, trying to make a joke.

Hermione didn't seem to think it was funny, as she glared at him. Harry looked away and stared at his feet. Hermione glared for a further minute, before talking.

"That is not funny. I know it isn't Voldemort but I still worry. I don't want you to get hurt." said Hermione firmly, though a tone of worry was still in her voice.

"Babe, I am not going to get hurt. I can handle it, it's fun and people are watching. It's not a life or death situation." said Harry soothingly.

Hermione looked at Harry as though trying to read him. She stood staring at him and then hugged him tightly. They got separated by a cough, from Mr Granger. Harry looked up at him curiously.

"Who is to drive? Our car has gone into a garage for service." asked Mr Granger calmly.

"I'll drive us, I want to get used to my Hummer." replied Harry happily.

Soon later, Harry, Hermione and Mr, and Mrs Granger had climbed into Harry's Hummer. Harry showed off the contents of the car and then finally began to drive. Harry drove and turned on the music. Harry and Hermione began singing to the music, whilst Mr and Mrs Granger smiled at the scene.

Harry had been driving and singing for an hour. Hermione was laughing her head off, with happiness and her parents were still smiling at the scene. Harry pulled up outside a very crowded area. Harry could see that they were all witches and wizards, they had all tried to wear normal clothing. Harry could see one man with a pair of pajama bottoms and a sailor's jacket.

Harry got into a queue of other vehicles and waited patiently, he could see a few Ministry workers, going to the cars and checking a list. Once the Ministry worker got to Harry's car, he didn't even look up to the driver.

"Name and ticket number." said the worker calmly.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Peter Granger and Jane Granger. I believe the Weasley's are on my invitation, also." replied Harry simply.

"Oh ... Master Potter ... I didn't know it was you. There is a private road for the duelers and their invites. The Weasley's have already arrived and are in your changing room. If you would like to drive towards the witch in the orange coat, she will show you to your changing room." said the worker happily, pointing to a witch in an orange coat.

Harry put the car into gear and drove towards the witch. When he got there, she looked really excited. She was practically hopping, when Harry wound down his window. He looked down at the short witch and waited for directions.

"Hello ... Master Potter ... if you carry on straight and turn right, follow the road round and you will appear at the back of the Arena. There will be a small car park, with your name and country in big letters, your invites also park there. There is a door to the building, that will lead you into your changing room." explained the witch hurriedly, Harry only just got all the information and then put his foot down.

He followed the road round the Arena and entered a private area. He looked at foreign names and where they were from. He reached the very end and saw a name, which made him become curious.

Victor Krum - Bulgaria

Harry looked to it's right and found his name printed.

Harry Potter - England

Harry parked in the car park and quickly entered his changing room. He could only just see most of the Order of the Phoenix, the Weasley's and Draco Malfoy, before a bone crushing hug nearly killed him.

"Oh Harry dear, it's so good to see you. You look healthy and cheerful, just like the first time I met you. We have everything set up for you in here. You are the first to compete." said Mrs Weasley happily, holding Harry at arms length.

Harry looked around and could see his dueling gear and a table of snacks, and drinks. Harry walked over to his dueling gear and placed it on. He then covered it all with his normal clothes. He turned and began talking to his friends, who he had not seen over the summer.

"Hey Ron, how's it going with you and Luna?" asked Harry curiously.

"We have set a marriage date. I met her parents over the summer and they are happy that she has met someone who isn't going to mistreat her." replied Ron excitedly.

"So, when is the wedding?" asked Harry calmly.

"Well, Luna wants a Halloween wedding. We will be getting married at the Burrow and only have close friends and family." replied Ron simply.

Harry was happy at this and it made him think of his own wedding. He looked over at Hermione, who was chatting to Luna and Ginny happily. He thought for a moment, he didn't want a massive wedding, but did Hermione want one?

"Babes, can you come here a minute?" asked Harry slowly, looking at Hermione.

Hermione nodded and walked over to Harry. Harry led her to a corner and looked deep into her eyes. He thought about reading her mind for the information, but felt it was cheating and cowardice, so he just asked.

"Hermione, how do you want our wedding to be?" asked Harry quickly, still looking into her eyes.

"I don't want a huge one, I want a small wedding with just family and friends. I don't want a huge bash or anything, if that's alright with you." said Hermione quietly.

"That's fine. I was hoping you would say that. When would you like it?" asked Harry happily.

Hermione thought for a while. She was deep in thought and then shrugged her shoulders, making Harry think. He couldn't think of anytime which would be suitable. He looked at Hermione's eager face.

"I'll give it some thought and will get back to you on that one. Anyway, I think it's time for me to go." said Harry, looking in the direction of the door, where a man had entered.

"Master Harry Potter of England, you shall face Mister Victor Krum of Bulgaria. The match begins in five minutes time." he said strictly, then leaving the room.

Harry grabbed his wand, got given good luck from everyone and then Hermione finally got to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. She looked into his eyes and then released him. Harry suddenly had a thought, which would cheer Hermione up.

"How about Christmas?" whispered Harry softly, then gently tapping Hermione's backside.

Harry could just see a huge happy grin appear on Hermione's face, before being pushed out of the room by everyone. Harry was stopped at a doorway, whilst Hermione, the Weasley's, Draco and the Order of the Phoenix members went and sat on a bench, right next to the dueling stage.

Harry could instantly hear the sound of a gong being hit and then the voice of the commentator. Harry listened as one commentator spoke in one language, whilst the other spoke in another. Harry listened to the one speaking English.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, this is another spectacular moment. The National Dueling Tournament is about to start, after the tenth year of waiting. I shall explain the Tournament to those who do not know what it is. One person is chosen for their country. They all go head to head in three rounds. The third round being the championship match. First of all is Mister Victor Krum of Bulgaria." shouted the commentator happily.

There was a roar of cheers, as Victor Krum entered the Arena. Harry didn't know how many people were watching, but he knew it was a lot as the whole place vibrated violently as they roared. Harry's heart began to beat faster and faster, his stomach squirmed around.

"The next competitor is our most special guest of honour, Master Harry Potter. He has set an enormous amount of records in his seventeen years of life. One of which we all are pleased to hear of, after all we shall never fear that the darkness will arise dangerously. Second is that Master Harry Potter is the only person that has entered the National Dueling Tournament at such a young age. Please welcome Master Harry Potter." said the commentator excitedly.

Harry walked out nervously. There was an enormous roar of cheers and screams. Harry could see females passing out and attempting to get to him. Harry was sure that the whole place shook with cheers. Harry gained some confidence and took his seat between an elder Dumbledore and a younger Dumbledore. Harry was sat in between Albus Dumbledore, his Grandfather and Wulfrid Dumbledore, his cousin. Harry had only found out of his relation to the Dumbledore's last summer.

"Right Harry, I hear that you have been training, just remember that if you knock your opponent off of the stage, you win." said Wulfrid happily, patting Harry on the shoulder.

Harry looked over at Victor Krum. Harry had met him once before, at the Triwizard Tournament, in his fourth year. Krum had been dating Hermione at that stage and it still made a tinge of jealousy spread round his body. He looked at the mean looking face, Harry couldn't help but think that Krum was angry at him. Harry walked to Hermione and spoke to her quietly.

"What exactly did you and Krum do?" asked Harry seriously, his face going red.

"Is Master Potter getting jealous?" teased Hermione with a cheeky smile.

"Don't you start with that Master stuff. Just what did you and Krum do together?" asked Harry firmly, though quietly.

"If you are thinking I slept with him, your wrong. You were my first and you should know that. I am not some slut who runs around getting into short-time relationships and shags their boyfriend straight away. I only ever kissed him once, before he entered the maze. No tongues were there, I refused and he wasn't any good, he kept licking my chin!" snapped Hermione angrily, turning her back on him.

"I'm sorry babes, it's just I needed to know if anything happened, that's all." said Harry soothingly.

Hermione didn't smile, but still gave him a deep kiss. She then smiled weakly and went back to talking to Luna and Ginny. Harry stood just as the gong sounded once again. He looked down at Dumbledore and looked at him quizzically.

"It is time." said Dumbledore simply.

Harry slowly walked up a few steps and on to the duelling stage. Harry stood on a white spot and looked forward at the referee and Krum. Krum still seemed angry. The referee asked them to both come forward, they obeyed.

"Now, no illegal spells and no wand-less magic, if you can perform it. Any spell that isn't classed as illegal, is allowed as long as the caster can handle it. If one person gives in, the other shall stop attacking immediately. There shall be no physical contact, or instant disqualification." explained the referee importantly.

Harry and Krum nodded and stood back on there spots. Harry and Krum bowed slightly and then got into stance. Harry waited for the signal that they could begin, his mind was concentrating on powerful spells, to knock his opponent off of the stage.

"3 ... 2 ...-"

"Serpensortia!" yelled Krum instantly, slashing his wand violently.

Harry watched as a ten foot snake dropped from Krum's wand. Krum relaxed slightly as he curled his mouth into an evil smile. Harry noticed that Krum had lowered his guard and reacted instantly.

"Expelliarmus. Flipendo. Incarcerous." said Harry lazily, instantly three spells shot out of Harry's wand.  
The first hit Krum in the stomach and made his wand shoot out of his hand, where it rose to the ceiling. The second hit him in the chest and made him flip backwards a few times and as he was coming down from thirty feet, the third spell hit him. The third sent ropes wrapping around his body tightly, as the spell hit, it knocked Krum backwards, hitting a stone pillar.

Krum lay wriggling about aggressively. The ten foot snake had started inching towards Harry, teeth bared. Harry turned to it and spoke gently.

"I am Heir of Godric Gryffindor, I am your leader. I demand you to become harmless and live at a Forest, out of the way of human contact." hissed Harry softly, the snake immediately slithered across to Harry and crawled up his body.

People from the crowd raised their wands dangerously. Harry raised his arm, to signal them to stop. Harry allowed the snake to get comfortable on him and then Harry took his seat on the bench. Soon later, the crowd had gotten over the shock of Harry winning the duel and him controlling a snake. The commentator began to talk.

"Wow, what a show. I cannot believe my eyes. Viktor Krum, one of the people predicted to win this Tournament, has been beaten and kicked out. Master Harry Potter wins the match and enters the next round." said the commentator excitedly.

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause. The females who had passed out, awoke and looked at what had happened, then once again passed out. Harry was a lot more confident after this, he was getting support from the enormous crowd and he had beaten a person predicted to win. That must mean that Krum was one of the best and that most of the others are less powerful.

Harry began speaking to Draco, as he watched the next duels. Draco was a lot more pleasant and happier, now he didn't have the bad influence of his father. Harry kept that thought out of his head, even if Draco's dad was once a Death-Eater, Harry felt guilty for killing him.

"So, have you thought about what I asked you before the summer holidays?" asked Draco hopefully, looking at Harry eagerly.

"Of course I have. I mean it's a great pleasure to hear that someone wants me as their child's Godfather. I mean, I can't deny it, if it's what you seriously want." replied Harry calmly.  
Harry watched as Draco's face glowed. He looked at Harry with dreamy eyes. Harry smiled and was cut off by the commentator, once again speaking.

"Well, it is time to go to the second round. First up is, Master Harry Potter of England and Mister John Johnson of America." shouted the commentator, over the yelling crowd.  
Harry got up and walked over to the dueling stage. Harry walked forward to the referee and waited for him to speak. He looked back and forth at Harry, and the American dueler, John. Then he finally began to speak.

"Mister Johnson, the former champion, you will not use any of your abilities. Master Potter, you have no abilities, so anything you do will be allowed, as long as it's not against the rules from round one. Take your positions and begin dueling at my count." explained the referee seriously, stepping off the stage.

Harry bowed politely to his opponent and then got into his stance. Harry received a bow and watched as his opponent got into his own stance. Harry and John waited for the referee.

"3 ... 2 ... 1." yelled the referee instantly.

"Stupefy." shouted John quickly.

"Protego." said Harry in reply.

Both spells connected in mid-air and disappeared instantly. Harry looked back at his opponent and quickly read his mind. Harry saw images of spells being cast. Harry found out what spells John was about to perform and got ready to block and fight back.

"Impedimenta. Stupefy." shouted John quickly, sending two spells to Harry.

Harry was too quick and easily blocked the two spells and sent three spells over to his opponent. His opponent shot backwards and hit a wall head on. Harry winced as he saw the accident.

Medics immediately ran to his aid. Harry stood waiting for the results of the accident. He looked down at the small crowd and then saw the body of his opponent move back to consciousness.

Harry turned around and headed back to his seat. He looked down at Hermione and smiled, though her face dropped into shock quickly. Harry didn't have time to ask what was wrong, when a spell hit him square in the back. Harry was lifted off his feet and sent flying across the Arena.

People gasped and began shouting at someone. Harry looked around and found that it was his opponent, John, who had cast the spell. Harry's anger bubbled, his opponent was a bad loser.

Harry jumped to his feet and raised his wand dangerously. Before he could curse his opponent, the entire Order of the Phoenix members, circled him wands raised. Harry tried to get through them and get back at his opponent, but Dumbledore held him back.

"Harry, you do not want your anger to go over the top. You could easily kill these people and destroy this building. Do not show your power." said Dumbledore quietly.

Harry stopped attempting to get through he crowd and slowly went back to his seat. Hermione sat in his lap sideways and kissed him softly. Harry calmed at the feel of Hermione's love.

Harry looked at his future wife and knew that he might not of been here, if it wasn't for her. He looked at her happily, he loved her more than anything, he would die tomorrow if he had to. He kissed her gently and smiled.

They all watched the remaining duels of the second round and Harry had been put through to the championship match. Harry was nervous, he watched every move of his final opponent. He examined how he used spells and which he seemed to use more than the rest.

Soon later, the commentator began to talk again. He was over excited and was practically screaming with happiness. He kept mopping the sweat from his forehead, which had been placed by all of his dancing.

"Well, well, would you look at this. After two hours of exciting dueling, we finally come to the final match. After ten years of waiting, it all comes down to this final match. Who ever wins this match, shall be awarded the Champion of the World. The rules have changed slightly for this match, abilities are allowed to be used. So it comes down to our final match. We have Mister Aubin Dauch, Ex-Champion and best of France. His opponent is our guest of honor, Master Harry Potter, the best of England." shouted the commentator excitedly, hopping up and down.

Harry nervously walked onto the stage and took his spot. He watched as his opponent took his position and stare hard faced at Harry. Harry waited for the referee to start talking.

"You both know the rules by now. You may use any abilities you have, though the rule about illegal spells and the other rules still stand. On my count, come out dueling." said the referee calmly.

Harry and his opponent got into their stances and waited for the referee to count them in. They stared at each other and waited patiently.

"3 ... 2 ... 1." said the referee slowly.

Harry produced a shield just as his opponent sent a bunch of spells in his direction. Harry moved back slightly at the power of the spells. Harry heard Hermione squeal nearby. He looked over at her and was hit in the head by a large flash.

Harry bowled over in agony, his skin felt like it was being ripped apart by knives. Harry only knew of one spell which did this, but was confused why it was being used. He pushed it off some how and turned to his opponent, who was grinning dangerously. Harry cold hear the commentator swearing loudly.

"That was an illegal spell, disqualification for certain." he yelled angrily.

Harry's anger rose rapidly, a power pulsed from him and spread around the room. Harry made his hands go on fire and quickly sent balls of blue flame over at his opponent. His opponent looked scared and shocked, he looked at his burning robes and instantly tried to put them out.

"Flipendo." said Harry quickly, sending the spell crashing into his opponent.

Harry watched as his opponent was knocked back into a wall, off the stage. Harry put out the flames with a wave of his hand and then turned to the referee.

"HARRY POTTER WINS!" he shouted happily.

The crowd exploded into cheers and danced around. Harry thought he would lose his hearing with all the noise. He laughed and was handed a large silver trophy. Harry waved it in the air and then something happened which made everyone scream in horror.

Harry looked at the source and found no fewer than forty cloaked and masked figures, all stood wands raised. Harry recognized them immediately as Death-Eaters. Harry raised his wand and was about to send a spell, when he felt a pair of firm grips and then a sucking feeling.

The room disappeared and whirled around. Then when Harry opened his eyes once again, he was appearing into a familiar kitchen. The kitchen of the Burrow. Harry looked around curiously and found that Dumbledore, and Hermione was standing there, panting.

* * *

Traveling to Hogwarts, maybe the next chapter. So keep reading for it. :-) Thanks.

KEEP REVIEWING


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Back To Hogwarts.**

* * *

Harry looked into the old face of his headmaster and Grandfather, he then looked over at the tear-stricken Hermione. Harry stepped over to her and embraced her in a hug. She wept into his chest and hugged back.

"Harry, I am sure that you know what the Death-Eaters were there for?" said Dumbledore softly.

"Yeah, they want revenge. I understand that, but what I don't understand is, why did you not let me fight?" asked Harry seriously.

"I cannot answer that question, as it will be part of a very important lesson of yours. There is a reason that I didn't allow you to fight and once you are back at Hogwarts, I shall tell you." replied Dumbledore honestly.

Just as Harry was about to argue, there was masses of soft pops. Instantly around a hundred people appeared out of no where. Harry looked around and found most of the Order of the Phoenix and the Weasley's.

"Dumbledore, will there be a meeting?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt curiously.

"Yes, we shall all go to headquarters. We will have the meeting there." replied Dumbledore simply.

Instantly the Order members disappeared without a trace. Harry stood up and was about to disapparate, when Dumbledore help out his hand.

"This meeting will only repeat our lesson. There is no need for you to attend. I believe you teenagers would like to catch up, so stay here for the remaining day of the summer holidays. Professor McGonagall shall stay for a short while, she has some things to express about you options, at school." said Dumbledore easily.

Harry glared at him and then sat back down on a sofa. Hermione sat next to him and began snuggling up to his chest. Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville sat around the room. They all looked at Professor McGonagall, to tell her to speak first.

"Well, I am here to discuss some of the options you have chosen. We will start with the Personal Advisor. I have briefly told you what this involves. The school has a large amount of pupils who want someone to talk to. It is your job to listen and come up with solutions. As a Personal Advisor, you will also have to investigate any trouble that may occur. If there is a problem in a class, the teachers tell you and it is your job to set the punishment." explained Professor McGonagall happily.

"I like that. I get to know of any trouble causes and I get to punish them." said Harry looking around the room. "Where's Draco?"

"He has gone home. He has some packing to do, he'll see you on the train." replied Professor McGonagall. "Now about the Assistant defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I know all about that. It's all in the name. I am a second teacher in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes." said Harry simply.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened slightly. She was shocked how Harry was talking to her, though knew he would still be angry at the attack. She nodded gently and then continued.

"Well, the Private tuition with the headmaster and the Potion's master, will be the same as last year. Master Charms, you did that last year. However Professor Flitwick shall teach you a lot more than normal. It will be similar to Private tuition, except you attend the class. That is all, do you have any questions?" asked McGonagall calmly.

Harry shook his head. McGonagall nodded and disapparated. Harry looked around at his friends and then remembered Hermione was snuggling up to him. Harry wrapped his arm around her and kissed her softly.

"So Ginny, Luna, what did you get on your O.W.L's?" asked Harry curiously.

"I got five O's, three E's and one A." replied Ginny happily.

"I got the same, but I got an O+ in Care of Magical Creatures." said Luna proudly.

Harry listened to Ginny and Luna talk about their exams. After they had complained about one of the examiners, Hermione began to speak.

"I would like to talk about our weddings, as the two couples who are marrying are here." said Hermione clearly, looking around at the teenagers.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Well, we aren't even out of school. We have to be at least eighteen to get married. I'm just wondering how our marriages are going to be successful, when it's against the law." said Hermione seriously.

"Hermione has mentioned something I was going to talk about. Me, Hermione, Luna and Ron need to think hard about getting married at such a young age. If we till decide we want to get married, I can use my power over the Ministry and get us married, legally." explained Harry calmly.

"We do want to marry. I know we are young, very young. Though we still love each other, I'm sure our souls are bound." said Luna happily.

Harry nodded and then soon later left the room. He and Hermione went upstairs to pack their things, for the travel to Hogwarts the next day. They both packed and then laid on the bed, hugging.

"We are going to have a good year at school. No Voldemort and it's our final year." said Harry happily.

"Yeah, we still have our N.E.W.T's coming. I am interested in your teaching, in Defence Against the Dark Arts." said Hermione, turning and kissing Harry.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. They felt comfortable and at peace. That night neither had any nightmares or any pain in a scar.

The next morning, Hermione tried to wake Harry. This time she had to pour water on him. Though she soon got it back. Harry and Hermione got dressed and dragged their trunks downstairs. Once they entered the kitchen, there was no fewer than forty people.

Harry could see the Weasley's and noticed the rest were Order members. Harry sighed as he knew why they were here, to be his guard. Harry walked to the table and grabbed some toast.

"Harry dear, we are travelling by Ministry cars. They have put it as their duty to protect you. We will travel to King's Cross and then you will be guarded to Hogwarts." explained Mrs Weasley hurriedly.

"How are they going to guard me on the train? They aren't coming on are they?" asked Harry heatedly.

"Oh no, they will be hidden around the train and most will be on broomsticks outside. Hermione and your cars have already been taken to your house, in Hogsmeade. Now we must hurry, or we will be late." said Mrs Weasley firmly, pushing people out of the door.

Harry watched as the entire guard looked around cautiously, then they ran Harry to the Ministry car. Harry climbed in and the door shut quickly. Harry wanted Hermione with him at least.

Harry waved his wand and the door opened, Harry poked his head out and looked around. the guard had rushed back to him and was about to shut the door, when Harry spoke.

"I want Hermione with me!" said Harry firmly.

The Auror looked at Harry nervously. Then he nodded and went to fetch Hermione. Once Hermione had arrived and snuggled up to Harry, they began to move. Harry and Hermione kissed all the way to King's Cross station.

Once they arrived, they were hurried out of the car and into the station. The entire guard surrounded Harry, wands held tightly in their pockets. Harry was curious to know how they were expected to get through the station and through a barrier, without being looked at. Harry turned to Hermione, who was stood next to him.

"How do they expect to get through the barrier, unseen?" he asked curiously.

"The barrier has a spell on it. If any muggle looks at the barrier, whilst a magical person is there, they get sent away magically." replied Hermione cleverly.

Harry noticed that groups of muggles began to walk to opposite way, with a look of uncertainty on their faces. Harry smiled and then walked through the barrier, between platforms nine and ten.

When Harry appeared on the other side, he instantly saw a red steam train and a large crowd of rushing people. Harry could hear the hoots of many owls and could see parents kissing their children goodbye.

Harry felt a couple of arms on his back. He turned and found Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin and Tonks. They were all surrounding him and pushing him softly towards the train. Harry climbed on and was led to a compartment.

The four Order members stood outside and then Harry's fellow friends came in. Remus Lupin sent everyone's trunks and placed them neatly in the luggage racks. Remus, Tonks and Moody came into the compartment, looking down at Harry.

"Well, have a good time. I hope you keep out of trouble, if that's possible. Anyway, I should see you soon, till then, goodbye." said Remus happily, giving Harry a one-armed hug.

"Yeah, behave. If you have any problems with anyone, just come and see me. You know I am a teacher at Hogwarts, it wouldn't be hard for me to sort a pupil out." said Tonks calmly.

"I'm your co-worker and I am the Personal Advisor of the school. I am the one that gets to punish everyone who causes trouble, I'll have fun there." said Harry simply.

"Anyway Potter, make sure you keep your guard up. There have been some serious situations that have occurred, I can't tell you what. Just keep on guard." said Moody quietly.

The three Order members left the compartment, as the train let off a loud noise. Then the train began to slowly move away from the station. After the last of the waving students had settled down, Ron spoke.

"What do you think Moody was on about?" asked Ron curiously.

"I don't know, though I'm going to find out." replied Harry simply.

"Babes, we have to be in the prefect compartment. We need to get our information and tell the prefects what is needed." said Hermione softly, grabbing Harry's hand.

Harry and Hermione left the compartment and walked to the end of the train. Whilst walking down there, many heads shot out of the compartments and whispering began to sound. Finally they arrived at the last compartment and was alone.

"Well, here is all the information. We need to tell the prefects what they need to do and the passwords to their houses. We have to do patrols and we have to make sure that the prefects are doing as they are meant to. We also may have to stand in for some teachers, at times." said Hermione, reading off of a piece of parchment.

As she finished, sixteen people walked into the compartment. All were wearing their prefect badges. Harry looked around and knew none of them, that well. Hermione began to speak, as Harry avoided the stares of amazement.

"Well, you are all prefects. The ones of last year know what they are supposed to do. The new prefects, all have routines to stick to. Patrols of the corridors are needed and all must report any trouble. Here are all the passwords to the houses." explained Hermione importantly, handing pieces of parchment to the surrounding prefects.

"You all may not know that I have been given the position as Personal Advisor. There hasn't been one at Hogwarts for many years. It is my job to listen and help people in need, in confidence. I also am the person who hands out punishments. The teachers are not the ones who hand out detentions, I am. All teacher and prefects shall report all trouble to me, then I shall hand out the necessary punishment." said Harry proudly.

Muttering began around the compartment. Hermione coughed loudly and the people quietened. They all still however glanced at Harry. Hermione glared at the prefects, she felt sorry for her boyfriend.

"If there aren't any questions, then you may go." said Hermione loudly.

"Can we go to you about anything? I mean, if we needed advice about girls or _sexual_ matters, can we come to you?" asked a lanky boy nervously.

"You may, everything discussed shall be in confidence. The discussed things will not leave the office we talk in. The teachers or any other person shall not be told of anything you tell me." replied Harry truthfully.

The questioning of the Personal Advisor went on for a few hours. Then the prefects finally left the compartment. Harry turned to Hermione and grabbed her waist. She bit her bottom lip and came closer to Harry. Harry kissed her deeply and pushed her down softly, onto one of the seats.

Harry laid gently on top of her and placed his hand under her top and on her stomach. He was about to go further when he felt something. He didn't know what it was and couldn't explain the feeling. He turned and instantly knew that someone was in the compartment.

Harry climbed off of Hermione, who looked puzzled. Harry took one stride across the compartment and stretched out. He felt a smooth material under his fingers and he pulled it away. He saw Ron looking furious. Harry gave him a confused look and then placed the invisibility cloak in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry seriously, his anger slightly rose.

"Harry I want a word, _alone._" said Ron hastily.

Harry looked quizzically at him and then looked at Hermione. She nodded slowly and then left the compartment. Harry turned back to the furious Ron. Harry waited for Ron to speak. Though before Ron spoke, Ron placed a silencing spell on the compartment door.

"YOU ONCE TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME AND NOW I CATCH YOU BOTH ABOUT TO HAVE SEX. I REALLY CANT BELIEVE YOU, I HATE YOU. ONCE AGAIN YOU GO WITH THE GIRL I LIKE!" snapped Ron angrily.

Harry was shocked about this. Was Ron talking about Hermione? He couldn't be. Harry looked back at Ron confused. Harry didn't know what Ron was so angry about.

"What -"

"DON'T GIVE ME SOME BULLSHIT. YOU KNOW HOW I FELT ABOUT HERMIONE. THOUGH YOU STILL GO AND GET WITH HER!" yelled Ron aggressively.

"Ron, you said you was alright about it. Me and Hermione are meant to be, just like you and Luna. Why now, why now do you decide that you want to be with Hermione?" said Harry heatedly, his anger rising.

"I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE WITH HER. ME AND LUNA ARE MEANT TO BE, BUT I LIKE HERMIONE AS WELL. CANT YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE US ALL ALONE. YOU KNOW HOW I FELT ABOUT HERMIONE BUT YOU STILL GET WITH HER. I CANT BELIEVE YOU, YOU ARE MEANT TO BE MY BEST-FRIEND. I SHOULD OF TOLD YOU THIS A LONG TIME AGO, THOUGH I DIDN'T BECAUSE I WAS SCARED OF YOUR POWERS. CANT YOU REMEMBER HOW I TOOK FINDING YOU AND HERMIONE? I TOOK IT AS THOUGH IT WAS NOTHING, INSIDE I WAS BURNING. I JUST WAS TOO SCARED OF WHAT YOU WOULD DO WITH YOUR POWER. i CAN TELL YOU SOMETHING, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK NO MORE. KILL ME, JUST LIKE YOU KILLED ALL THOSE OTHER PEOPLE!" shouted Ron nastily.

Harry didn't understand why Ron was now expressing his feelings. Though Harry had no time to ask or even think about it, his anger hit the roof. Harry's body burst into flames and Ron was sent through the compartment door and smashing into the compartment across the corridor.

Harry calmed down slightly as he walked back to the compartment, where all his friends were. Harry pulled open the compartment door aggressively. He waved his wand once and both his and Hermione's possessions hovered.

"Come on Hermione, a certain person isn't in my friendship no more. I shall explain more, you can stay here if you must." said Harry simply, before walking to one side of the train.

Harry found an empty compartment and placed his and Hermione's possessions in the luggage racks. Harry sat himself near the window and closed his eyes. He thought back to the argument with Ron, he knew he could of seriously hurt him.

Harry only opened his eyes when he heard the compartment door slide open. Harry looked up and found Hermione looking down at him, curiously but with love. She sat next to him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"What's happened?" she asked quietly.

"That prick hasn't gotten over you, he put it all on. He wants you Hermione, maybe you'd be better off. I don't know what I've done to him, but I think he's unconscious." replied Harry sourly.

Hermione looked at Harry and almost cried. She held back the tears and then went to Harry for a kiss. Harry moved from her and left the compartment, he felt guilty for neglecting Hermione, but felt that maybe she was better off with someone less dangerous.

Harry strolled to the very end of the train and entered a compartment. Inside Harry met Hagrid, Tonks and Shacklebolt. Harry sat next to Hagrid and fell silent. Harry didn't want to be alone, though didn't want attention.

Hagrid, Tonks and Shacklebolt understood and didn't ask what was wrong with him. Harry sat quiet, thinking about one person, Hermione. He felt guiltier by the minute, though was knocked out of his thoughts by the announcement of Hogsmeade station up ahead.

Harry jumped out of his seat and got off the train. He didn't feel much to getting into a carriage with everyone else, so he disapparated into the Entrance Hall. Once he arrived he noticed Professor McGonagall stood at the stairs.

She seemed to know why Harry had arrived before everyone else, as she stepped aside and allowed Harry to enter the Great Hall. When Harry entered he saw the entire staff at the staff table.

"Why Harry, it's great to see you. As you are a teacher, you are permitted to sit at the staff table." said Dumbledore, pointing to a chair next to himself.

Harry thought for a moment. He didn't really want to sit at the Gryffindor table, not when he was in a bad mood. Harry walked over to the table and took the seat next to Dumbledore.

"Harry, meet Professor Sinlia Persine, the new Potion's master." said Dumbledore pleasantly, waving his hand at an elder woman.

Harry smiled and realised she seemed pleasant. Harry chatted for a few minutes to Professor Persine about advanced potions. Then slowly the entire school filed into the Great Hall, all except the first-years. Harry didn't look at Hermione, who looked upset and confused. Harry saw a glimpse of Ron's red hair, he was being supported by Neville and Luna.

Harry looked over to the double oak doors and waited for Professor McGonagall and the first-years to arrive. Harry looked down at the small first-years and was shocked to see that they were even smaller than last years.

Harry watched as they all one by one placed the sorting hat on their heads and got sorted into their chosen house. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am happy to say that future years at Hogwarts will be more enjoyable, due to the change in the magical world. There are a few things I must say before we enjoy our lovely feast. First of all I would like to say that the Forbidden Forest is restricted to all pupils, there shall be something built there, due to the fact that a fire destroyed part of it. This new construction shall be for all your entertainment." explained Dumbledore happily.

Harry remembered when he lost all his anger and blew up part of the Forbidden Forest, leaving a large circle of empty land.

Harry looked down at Hermione, who had her head resting in her arms. Yet another pang of guilt crossed Harry, though Dumbledore began to speak once more.

"Secondly, I would like to introduce Professor Persine, our new Potion's master." continued Dumbledore happily.

The entire school clapped politely for the Potion's teacher. Then Dumbledore continued.

"Lastly, I would like to announce that one of our students has become so knowledged with our teachings, that he has no need to attend Hogwarts. Harry Potter, has become the assistant Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Also he has become the school's Personal Advisor. His role is to listen and advice students on any situation, he shall also be the one who decides of the punishment of the students." explained Dumbledore happily.

The school cheered loudly and Harry waved his hand to appreciate it. Then Dumbledore waved his hand and the plates piled up with different foods. Harry quickly filled himself up and turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus, is there anything I need to know? I am ready to go to bed." asked Harry curiously.

"Well, in the library there is a room coming off of it, that is your office. Also the Head-student's dormitory is opposite the library. Is there anything I should know?" replied Dumbledore softly.

"No, no. I'm okay. I'll just go to bed, night." said Harry calmly.

Dumbledore patted Harry on his arm and watched as Harry left the Great Hall and enter the Entrance Hall. He noticed the look that came from Ron, an angry and scared look. The one that came from Hermione was hurt and hope.

Harry walked briskly through the corridors. He walked up the Marble Staircase and walked towards the library. He couldn't get the thought of Hermione out of his head. Harry stopped outside a gargoyle and looked up at it.

He didn't know the password. He looked up into the ugly face of the gargoyle and then all of a sudden, a word spread across his mind. Harry wasn't sure what made him think of it, though knew what it was for.

"Phoenix." said Harry quietly.

The gargoyle instantly moved to the side and revealed an archway. Harry stepped through and heard the gargoyle move back into place. Harry looked around the common room and noticed that it was almost the same as his dormitory last year. All though there was no private library, as there was one across the corridor.

Harry walked up one of two staircases and arrived outside a door. Harry opened the door and entered a large bedroom. Harry looked around quickly and then flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

They're back at Hogwarts and already a few fall-outs have occurred. We'll see what happens. More people betray each other and some interesting news is yet to come. Maybe not in the next two chapters though.

Keep reading & Reviewing, thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : First Week Of Term.**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning, early. He pulled on a set of robes and grabbed his bag. He didn't want to bump into Hermione, he didn't feel much to talking. He hurriedly left the dormitory and walked to the Marble Staircase.

As he got there, he met Ginny and Luna. They were half way down the stairs, going towards the Great Hall. Harry was going to walk straight past them and hope they didn't notice him. He quickened his walking and walked straight past them.

"Harry?" said Ginny curiously.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO RONALD?" screamed Luna angrily.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY I DID ANYTHING TO RON?" snapped Harry, turning his back on them and walking into the Entrance Hall.

"Harry, tell us why you did it." said Ginny slowly, following closely to Harry.

"Why don't you go and ask that prick?" scolded Harry nastily, walking into the Great Hall.

Harry walked up to the staff table and took his seat next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled at him happily, though his smile faced when he saw Harry was angry. Dumbledore attempted to enter Harry's mind, but as he knew, he failed.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Dumbledore softly.

"I'm fine. Will you stop asking me that?" snapped Harry sternly.

Dumbledore eyed Harry for a while. Then the rest of the school arrived. Once Hermione entered, rather puffy eyed, Harry moved uncomfortably. Dumbledore noticed and instantly knew what had happened.

"Anyway Harry, your first lesson is with me. I have some things to tell you, that shall interest you. After breakfast, we shall enter the Chamber off of the Great Hall." said Dumbledore calmly, cutting up a sausage.

Harry ate a small breakfast and then waited for Dumbledore to finish his. Dumbledore was half way through placing a mushroom in his mouth, when he turned to Harry.

"Have you decided when you will be doing the job as Personal Advisor?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"No, I don't know when to start it." replied Harry honestly.

"Well, do it after lessons and finish before the time that people have to be in their houses. Why don't you announce it now?" suggested Dumbledore kindly.

Harry nodded and then stood up. Dumbledore tapped a spoon on his goblet, to gain attention. Once the entire school had quieted and looked up at the staff table, Harry began talking.

"You all know that I am Personal Advisor. My office is in the library, there is a corridor coming off of the library, that entire section is mine. I shall be in my office from six to eight in the evening. If some cannot make it in that time, though want to see me. Then you can make appointments. Anything can be talked about, nothing will be said to anyone. Thank you." explained Harry importantly, sitting back down.

Over the remaining time of breakfast, every student spoke nothing else than Harry. Once everyone headed to their first lessons, Harry and Dumbledore entered the Chamber, just off of the Great Hall.

Harry sat in the chair offered by Dumbledore and waited patiently for him to teach. Harry knew it would be about what Dumbledore said he would talk about, over the summer. Harry was eager to know what was so important, that made it so Harry couldn't battle.

"Harry, over the summer we came across an attack. As I said I would, I shall tell you the reason to why I did not allow you to fight." said Dumbledore calmly.

Harry waited patiently. Harry wanted to know as quickly as possible, the sooner the better. Harry looked at the old man, until he continued.

"Well Harry, you see you have a few more powers. I did not tell you of them, as I was scared for your own life. If I had allowed you to fight, they would of come out of you and possibly killed you and the thousands around you." continued Dumbledore quietly.

Harry was slightly stunned by this. He had not expected Dumbledore to say this. Harry had merely expected him to say that Harry's anger has gotten worse, meaning the danger of other people's lives had increased.

"What are these new powers?" asked Harry stiffly, not looking at the old man.

"They are mental powers. They cannot be learn, only controlled. You have the ability to do wand-less magic to an extent where you could do the most powerful spell, with just a flick of you little finger. You also can access any area that is protected. I understand that you have known passwords without being told them, this is a part of this power. The last and the one that can be improved and be the most useful, is that you know who is in the room. Even if they are in a disguise, you shall see and know who they are." explained Dumbledore gently.

"So the reason you didn't tell me this is because you didn't want these powers to show at the attack?" asked Harry seriously.

"No, these powers are only able to be used once the person has become of age. I did not allow you to fight because you was at a stage, where your powers were at their strongest. As you do not know how to control them, yet, they could of done terrible things." replied Dumbledore simply.

Harry thought everything over in his mind, he couldn't understand why he wasn't told earlier. Though he was happy he was told about them. Harry looked back at Dumbledore and thought about all the things he had yet to be taught.

"When will I master all of my powers?" asked Harry eagerly.

"By the time you finish seventh year, you shall of mastered everything I can teach you." replied Dumbledore happily.

The lesson with Dumbledore, was merely a catch up. They both talked about various things. Dumbledore attempted to find out what was upsetting Harry, though Harry's anger rose slightly.

Once the lesson finished and the bell sounded for end of lesson, Harry left the Chamber and headed down to the Dungeons. Once he entered the dark and damp corridors, he walked straight into the previous Potion master's office.

There sat Professor Persine, behind a large cauldron. She was surrounded by various ingredients and was adding and stirring. Harry walked in and stepped beside the large cauldron.

"Harry, today I am going to teach you how to brew a very useful potion. Have you ever heard of Felix Felicis?" asked Professor Persine curiously.

"Yes, it is the good luck potion. It makes the drinker lucky for a period of time. I have never brewed it though, me and Professor Snape never had time." replied Harry cleverly.

"Yes, yes. Well, it is a very complex and tricky potion to brew. We shall be able to complete half today and in our next lesson, we shall complete it. Have you got the book you was given by Professor Snape?" said Professor Persine happily.

Harry nodded and pulled out a thick book from his bag. Harry opened it up to a page containing information on the Felix Felicis potion. Harry read the instructions the book gave and then looked over at the instructions and short cuts, that Professor Snape had given him.

After one hour and half of difficult potion making, Harry left the Dungeon, feeling light headed. The fumes from the potion had made his head feel as light as a feather. Harry slowly walked back to his dormitory and changed his clothes.

After changing into a pair of comfortable robes, Harry decided to sort his office out. Harry walked out of the dormitory and walked across the corridor, towards the library. He walked through the open oak doors and entered the extremely large library.

"Master Potter, your office is just past the seating area." said Madam Pince instantly.

Harry was slightly shocked to hear, a normally aggressive, Madam Pince talk normally. Harry looked up at the beaming face of the librarian and smiled happily. It was obvious that she had become happy about the downfall of Voldemort.

Harry walked past the seating area and walked through an archway. Past the archway was three doors. One on the right wall, one on te left wall and one on the back wall. Harry opened each door and chose the one that looked more likely to be an office.

Harry covered the walls with pictures of various dark art equipment. Harry had collected quite a collection of things from his travels. Once Harry had completed his office, he sat down in his chair and then a soft knock sounded from the door.

"Come in." said Harry cheerfully, sitting up properly.

The door slowly opened. Harry moved to the right slightly, to see past the door. The one person he didn't expect was stood between the doorway, Hermione.

"Harry, please let us talk." pleaded Hermione quietly.

Harry got out of his seat and stepped over to the large window. It was the only window in his office, though covered an entire wall. Harry gazed out into the foggy grounds and allowed Hermione to talk.

"I want to be with you. Ron knows that I don't like him at all, in that way. He knows he has done wrong and he has admitted he was being selfish. That shouldn't stop our relationship. I love you and only you, please don't throw me from you life." said Hermione gently.

Harry thought for a moment, he knew that ever word Hermione was speaking, was true. Harry turned slowly and looked at her. She still had puffy eyes, which were filled with nothing but hope and love.

"Maybe I am not the right person for you. You deserve better than me. I am a risk to your life, I don't want it that way." said Harry softly.

"You are my life. You are the reason I am alive today. I couldn't go on with out you." said Hermione sweetly, stepping closer to Harry.

Harry looked into her eyes and then almost cried. After everything that had happened, he had still got the one he loves. The only person that really loves him back, the one person who has bonded both their souls.

Harry stepped forward to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. Harry pulled her closer and landed a soft kiss. She closed her eyes in happiness and then bit her bottom lip. Harry smiled and began kissing her neck.

"You don't understand how much I have missed this." said Hermione flirtatiously, resting her head on Harry's.

Harry and Hermione kissed for some time and then they both headed back to their dormitory. Once they got inside, they sat together for a few hours, before they both got tired.

"Is you bed my bed, again?" asked Hermione hopefully, looking at Harry.

Harry smiled and they both left to go to sleep. Harry felt peaceful once again, whilst he hugged Hermione. Hermione fell to sleep in Harry's arms, the arms she felt protected.

* * *

In the future chapters there shall be another death and a fight. Can you all please tell me where I can improve?

keep reviewing


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 : After Dark Strolls.**_

* * *

Harry and Hermione had forgotten about everything that happened, except Ron. They both ignored Ron and anyone who spoke about him. They acted as though they didn't know him.

Harry and Hermione spent most of their time revising, chatting or kissing. Harry had been researching magical abilities and powerful spells, whilst Hermione studied everything she could.

Harry and Hermione sat in the common room of their dormitories, reading books. Harry read through a book on Quiddich, whilst Hermione read about poisonous bites and how to heal them. Harry placed his book down and looked over at his girlfriend.

She was laid on her stomach reading from a thick book. Her face as screwed up in concentration and she was chewing on the end of a quill. Harry looked at her in admiration. She looked so innocent and so peaceful.

Hermione looked up from her book and caught Harry's gaze. She looked into his eyes and giggled quietly. Harry smiled and walked over to her, slowly. She didn't turn away from her book, though a cheeky grin was playing on her face.

Harry walked behind her and lowered himself next to Hermione, on the sofa. She didn't look at him, though she bit her bottom lip gently. Harry looked at her and stroked a finger up the mid-back of Hermione. She smiled broadly and turned away.

"I don't get a kiss?" asked Harry playfully, trying to sound upset.

"I don't think you deserve one." teased Hermione seductively, finally turning to Harry.

"Then I'll have to get one for myself then." said Harry softly, placing a hand on Hermione's waist.

Harry pulled Hermione towards him and then pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. They cuddled on the sofa for a while, just quietly appreciating each other. Then Hermione began to speak.

"Tomorrow we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Do you want to go?" asked Hermione happily, looking up into Harry's face.

"Yeah sure. We can do some shopping and stuff." said Harry happily, slowly getting up off the sofa and going back to his book.

After a while, Hermione and Harry went to bed. They jumped in the same bed and cuddled each other. It wasn't long before they both dropped to sleep, soundlessly.

The next morning, shockingly, it was Harry who was up first. When Hermione woke and looked around the room, she nearly fainted at the site of Harry up before her, She laughed at the scene and then slowly got out of bed herself.

Harry went for a quick shower, whilst Hermione did her hair. Once he re-entered the bedroom, he found Hermione all ready to go. Harry slipped on a robe set and then pulled out his money bag from out of his trunk.

Harry smiled at Hermione, who smiled back. She linked both their arms and then they both slowly walked down to the Entrance Hall. Whilst walking down there, Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

As they entered the Entrance Hall, they saw everyone there. Harry saw a brief sight of Ron's red haired head. Once Harry entered the Entrance Hall, everyone except Ron smiled and waved at him. Harry could see some of the girls breathing heavily and blushing slightly.

Harry was glad to see that everyone still respected him and were all still friends. Harry thought that after his attack on Ron, then maybe they would all avoid him. Harry and Hermione walked through the crowd and left the castle. Outside, stood Professor McGonagall and Mr Filch.

"Are you going down to Hogsmeade, Harry?" asked McGonagall happily.

"Yes, we might see you later. We'll probably meet you in the Three Broomsticks." replied Harry, smiling at McGonagall.

"Oh no Harry, I cannot come down today. I have an awful amount of work to mark." said McGonagall half-heartedly.

Harry smiled and then walked out of the main gates. Hermione was slightly shocked. She looked at Harry quizzically, though he didn't see her face.

"How come you are able to go before anyone else?" asked Hermione curiously, entwining fingers with Harry.

"I don't have to attend Hogwarts. I am allowed to leave when I want and can go to Hogsmeade when I want. I could leave the castle at midnight and I would be allowed." replied Harry proudly.

Hermione's jaw dropped. They both walked slowly into Hogsmeade and began looking at the various shops. The first shop they entered was Honeyduke's. They circled the shop. They were glad they came down early as it would of been over crowded, when the rest of the students came down.

They looked around the sweet shop for a while and then came out with a big bag of sweets. They began eating whilst walking around. Sharing lollipops and pinching each others sweets. They laughed for a while and then entered Scrivenshaft's Quill shop.

"I need a new quill. I have gotten an habit of chewing the ends." said Hermione quietly.

Harry laughed and also looked around at the large amount of quills. Harry gathered a few, which looked very good. Harry bought an eagle feather quill and a set of golden phoenix quills. This costed Harry quite a bit, then he helped Hermione.

After about twenty minutes, Hermione chose a handful of different quills. All looked very nice and they had a charm on them, which would stop the user from chewing them. Hermione was happy about this and paid for the quills.

They both left the shop and took a seat on a bench. They cuddled up to each other and noticed that the Hogwart's students had arrived. The students all scattered around Hogsmeade, most entering Honeyduke's sweet shop.

Once Harry had gotten fed up with all the stares, he and Hermione entered Zonko's joke shop. As they entered they saw rows and rows of practical jokes. Hermione didn't ever buy things of this sort, therefore she just held Harry's hand and followed him.

Harry wormed he and Hermione through the large amount of people and searched the shop. Harry gathered some of the latest and most popular pranks and went to pay for them. He wormed his way to the till and waited patiently.

"Master Potter ... what an honour. How may I help you?" asked the shopkeeper excitedly, beaming at Harry.

"These will do, thanks." replied Harry calmly, trying to ignore the shopkeeper's excitement.

"They are on the us at Zonko's. We, the magical world, cannot repay you enough. Therefore I offer anything in my shop, to you." said the shopkeeper importantly.

Harry smiled weakly and gathered the things. He thanked the shopkeeper and left the shop as quick as he could. He pulled Hermione up a side alley and into a small cafe. As they entered they moved amongst the small round tables and took a seat in a corner.

"This is Madam Puddifoot's, isn't it?" asked Hermione happily, sitting across from Harry.

"Yeah, me and Cho came in here. It wasn't a very successful date, down to you." said Harry calmly.

"What did I do?" asked Hermione seriously, staring at Harry.

"You made me promise to meet you. once I told Cho, she got jealous and stormed out. Though I'm not bothered, I got what I wanted." said Harry seductively, looking into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione blushed slightly and smiled back at Harry. She reached out her hand and held Harry's. Harry rubbed his thumb up and down Hermione's hand and smiled at her.

Last time Harry was in this cafe, he didn't know whether to make a move on the person with him. Though with Hermione he felt as though he could kiss her without any worries of being refused. Harry was sure Hermione would welcome it, just like a piece of homework.

Madam Puddifoot stepped over to their table and beamed down at them. Harry drew his eyes away from Hermione and looked up into the round face of the waiter.

"Erm ... two coffees please." said Harry simply, handing over a Galleon.

"Certainly Master Potter, they shall be with you shortly." said Madam Puddifoot pleasantly, walking off into the back.

"So, Master Potter, where do you want to go next?" asked Hermione softly.

"Your mouth." said Harry quietly, leaning forward and kissing Hermione deeply.

When Harry drew back, Herrmione still had her eyes closed. Harry smiled and then grabbed Hermione's hand once again, this made her open her eyes. She beamed at Harry and then received her coffee, from Madam Puddifoot.

"Here you are dears. Two coffees and some chocolate on the house." said Madam Puddifoot happily, placing two coffees and a box of chocolates on the table.

Harry smiled at the waiter and pulled his coffee towards him. As Harry drank from his mug, he looked around the small cafe. He saw some fifth and sixth years and only two other seventh years.

Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones sat holding hands and staring into each others eyes. Harry smiled at the scene and went back to looking at his own girlfriend. They shared the chocolate between their mouths and then they drank their coffees. They had a laugh about old school years, then they both got up and left the shop.

As they entered the alley, Harry heard his voice being called out. He looked around for a while, then found Ernie running towards him.

"Harry, Harry. I need to ask you something." shouted Ernie anxiously.

"What is it, Ernie?" asked Harry calmly, smiling at Ernie.

"Could I set an appointment to see you. I need some advice." replied Ernie hopefully, panting slightly.

"Yeah sure. When are you free?" asked Harry importantly, pulling a small diary out of his pocket.

"Tomorrow evening. After all lessons have finished." replied Ernie happily.

"Meet me at my office, at seven. I have a lesson with Albus, after all lessons. Then I shall have a session with you. Remember that you can tell me anything." said Harry simply, writing down the time in his diary.

Ernie nodded and smiled. Harry and Hermione walked back into Hogsmeade and entered a few shops. Roughly an hour later, they both slowly walked back to Hogwarts. Harry had his arm around Hermione, holding her to him. Soon later Harry felt Hermione shiver.

Harry pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around Hermione. She smiled and kissed him affectionately. They entered Hogwarts grounds and entered the castle. Harry waved a hello to Professor McGonagall and then he, and Hermione walked slowly to their dormitory.

As they entered the common room, Hermione went and sat in front of the fire, pulling a book towards her. Harry went to the staircase leading to his bedroom, to change into something lighter. When he entered the staircase to his bedroom, he briefly looked out into the darkening night and noticed a figure walking briskly towards the Forbidden Forest.

Harry quickly entered his room and waved his wand twice. Instantly his trunk opened and out came a piece of old tattered parchment. Harry grabbed his quickly and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." said Harry quickly, looking down at the parchment.

Immediately lines and words spread across the parchment. In seconds the entire castle and grounds were revealed to him. Harry scanned the map and found the Forbidden Forest. He looked at the entrance of the Forest and curiosity spread Harry's body.

He looked down at the words over a small black dot, 'Ronald Weasley.' Harry was curious to why Ron would go to the Forest, alone.

Harry dropped the map on his bed and disapparated to the entrance of the Forest. Ron had gone. Harry slowly made his way into the Forest, his eyes straining to see through the darkness. Harry went to his side, for his wand. When he placed his hands there, he found nothing.

His wand was in the cloak that he wrapped around Hermione. Harry walked straight forward, through trees and bushes. Once he had walked for five minutes, he realised he was in an area, where some of his Centaur guards patrolled.

"Friends of the Forest, come and greet your Master." called Harry loudly, into the Forest.

Instantly, a large group of Centaurs came into view. Harry looked around at the grave faces and smiled weakly. Then one with a black mane and black beard spoke out.

"What is it you ask for, Master?" asked the Centaur, bowing low to Harry.

"Have you seen a person, other than myself?" asked Harry eagerly.

The Centaurs moved slightly and then they all bowed.

"We do not feel we should tell you, Master. The things we have seen and know of, would hurt you Master." said a Centaur bravely.

"Just please tell me what you know." said Harry heatedly.

"Your allies has met an enemy. The blonde enemy will soon betray your trust and has gained one of your allies. Your allies is associating with an untrustworthy person." replied the Centaur clearly.

Harry didn't quite understand what he meant by it. Harry didn't have a blonde enemy and Ron wasn't really an allied any more.

"Who is this blonde person?" demanded Harry seriously.

"He is of same age. He has gained your trust and shall soon be bonding you to his blood." replied the Centaur slowly.

_"Same age ... gained trust ... bonding to his blood. Who is that? Blonde ... Malfoy."_ thought Harry quickly.

Harry thought about it, could it be Malfoy. He was of same age, blonde, gained trust and was soon to bond Harry to his son. Harry couldn't think of anyone else.

"How is he being untrustworthy? We are friends. I shall soon be his child's Godfather." said Harry firmly.

"We cannot say any more. That is what we know. This enemy will not endanger yourself, though your family can be in danger." said the Centaur before turning and leaving through the trees.

Harry stood there thinking. He didn't understand it at all. He slowly made his way back to the castle. As he entered the lawns of Hogwarts he saw a figure moving quickly to the castle.

Harry was sure it was Ron. Harry ran quickly towards him and pounced on him. Harry dragged the figure to the floor and pulled back the hood. He saw the face of Ron. Harry instantly punched Ron clean in the nose.

Harry's robes were splattered with blood. Ron howled in pain and grabbed his nose. Ron pulled his wand out and sent Harry soaring through the air. Harry landed twenty feet back, he turned and saw Ron sprinting to the castle.

Harry felt useless without his wand. So he jumped up and sprinted after Ron. He entered the Entrance Hall and saw Ron jumping up the Marble Staircase. Harry dodged a stunner and ran after Ron.

Once he entered the corridor, he had to dodge another stunner. Then he full on sprinted towards Ron. Harry could hear cries of fear coming from Ron. Once Harry was behind Ron, he jumped once again and dragged Ron to the floor.

Harry gripped a handful of Ron's hair and smashed his head against the stone floor. A deafening 'thud' sounding through the corridor. Harry pinned Ron to the floor, throwing his wand away.

"Why was you meeting Malfoy? What are you planning on doing? Why are you betraying me?" demanded Harry aggressively.

A look of fear spread across Ron's face. Harry waited for Ron the speak. Once Ron began to speak, Harry lost his temper.

"I'll meet who I want. I am meeting another power. You cannot stop me from changing the world!" snapped Ron angrily.

Harry breathed heavily, before smashing Ron's head against the floor once again. Harry watched as Ron fell unconscious. He got up, sorted his robes and walked back towards the Marble Staircase. Harry walked to his dormitory and entered calmly. He couldn't get Ron's words out of hi head.

I understand this story isn't as good as the last one. Though I shall start on a totally different year six and then make the seventh better. I shall continue with this one, though I am going to write a new one soon. So I hope you read that.

please review


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 : Learning, Teaching And Given Advice.**_

* * *

Harry woke the next morning and instantly thought back to what happened the previous night. Harry got dressed and walked down to the common room. Hermione was sat there reading from a book, like usual. Harry sat beside her and stroked her leg, dreamily.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione curiously, looking at Harry's facial expression.

"Eh ... yeah. Well, no. I found Ron meeting Malfoy last night. I saw him when I left you in the common room. He was walking to the Forbidden Forest." replied Harry quickly.

"How do you know it was Ron? How do you know it was Malfoy who he was meeting?" asked Hermione calmly.

"The Centaur guards told me. They did not want me to know about it, they said it would hurt me. When I came out of the Forest, Ron was walking back, I chased him and then knocked him unconscious. I have hurt him I know that, but why was he meeting Malfoy? Why did the Centaurs say Malfoy was an enemy?" asked Harry seriously.

"I don't know. Maybe you should tell someone, Dumbledore." replied Hermione honestly.

Harry nodded and then kissed her softly. They both decided to miss breakfast and they both headed to their first lesson. Harry kissed Hermione goodbye and entered the Master Charms class. Hermione left and went to Advanced Runes.

All lesson Harry kept on thinking back to the previous night. He could not get the thought out of his head, of a possibly betraying Ron. Harry knew he and Ron were not in the best of moods with each other, but he never expected Ron to become traitor.

After his lesson Harry spent some time in the library, before he had to go and teach a seventh year class. Harry had become very good at being an assistant Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

When the time came, Harry left the library and headed to the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. When he arrived, he saw the entire class entering the room.

When Harry entered, most people waved and smiled at him. Harry hugged Hermione and walked to the front of the room, to Tonks. She smiled and then turned to the class. They all looked back eagerly.

"Today, we are all going to master how to perform a corporeal Patronus. I understand that many of you already know how to perform a basic Patronus; this lesson shall strengthen the power of your spell. Harry here, is probably the best out of us all at performing the spell." explained Tonks, pointing to Harry and then stepping back.

It took Harry a few seconds to realise that Tonks wanted him to carry on with the lesson. Harry took a few steps forward, cleared his throat and then looked up at all the class. Harry had taught most of these students, though still felt nervous.

"All of you stand; you will be casting away from anyone. Then speak the words, Expecto Patronum. You must concentrate with everything; you must concentrate on your happiest thought ever. When the Patronus has been cast, concentrate on it getting larger, stronger." instructed Harry nervously, looking from one face to the other.

They all listened intently and then got into a space, and practiced. Harry looked over at all the bright flashes of light and weak wisps. He could only see some people who could perform anything near a corporeal Patronus.

Harry and Tonks walked around the room, and helped people with their spells. Harry often gave Hermione a quick tap on the backside of a sneaky kiss. He did a lap of the room and then turned to the sound of whispers.  
He looked around for the whispering person, however could not find anyone. He moved around the area and stopped suddenly at the sound of a familiar drawling voice.

"Controlus Bodius. Ronald Weasley, you shall do your set task before the end of the week. You must kill Albus Dumbledore. Do not tell anyone what you are doing!" said the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry's anger boiled though was controlled by shock. He drew his wand and took soft steps towards a door behind a tapestry. As he reached his hand out to pull back the tapestry, he felt a firm grip on his arm.

Harry was steered away from the tapestry and outside the classroom. Harry turned to see Albus Dumbledore looking at him calmly. Harry looked back at him quizzically.

"Did you hear what that ferret said?" asked Harry seriously.

"I did. I already know what Mr Malfoy is planning. If you would like to come to my office, I shall explain what I know." replied Dumbledore simply.

Harry nodded and disapparated to Dumbledore's office. He caught a quick glance at some familiar silver objects before he watched Dumbledore materialise out of nowhere.

"Please take a seat, Harry. After I have explained, our lesson shall begin." said Dumbledore quietly, taking a seat behind his desk.

Harry took a seat and looked back at Dumbledore. He looked back into the gentle blue eyes, which were twinkling innocently. Harry waited for a minute for Dumbledore to speak; when it came, it was slow.

"Harry, one of our spies has found out that young Draco is actually working with his father's ex-friends. The remaining Death-Eaters need me out of the way, so they have a better chance at you. Draco agreed to get me killed. He has been using a newly created spell to control Mr Weasley. It shall be illegal when it is more popular. Has Mr Weasley done or said anything to make you socialize less?" continued Dumbledore calmly.

"What … I … yes he went mad at me about Hermione. It made me and Hermione ignore him. Since then we have been keeping to ourselves. I found him meeting Malfoy in the Forbidden Forest." said Harry seriously.

"Yes, I know about that. I know that Malfoy was performing his spell again and setting knew tasks." said Dumbledore softly.

"So, how are we going to stop him?" asked Harry hastily.

"An Order member will be here soon. He or she will take Malfoy to headquarters, where he will give up information and then be disposed of." replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Is that all I needed to know?" asked Harry curiously, looking into the eyes of Dumbledore.

"No, there is one more piece of news that you must know. Severus Snape is not dead. He joined the Death-Eaters during the time you left the Order and made your own organisation. He thought that as you and I were split up, that Voldemort would have a better chance of being the successor." replied Dumbledore quickly, not looking at Harry.

Harry's mouth locked. He could not believe what he was hearing. The one thing he least expected, was this. Harry looked at Dumbledore and quickly read his mind.

Harry did not know why he did not believe Dumbledore, but what he witnessed in Dumbledore's mind made him believe. Harry watched as Snape killed a man and then disapparate.  
"Why didn't you stop Snape killing that man?" said Harry firmly.

"That is not my memory, it is a spies. The spy was not capable of stopping Snape as he is posing as a Death-Eater." replied Dumbledore simply.

Harry nodded and then looked at his feet, deep in thought. Harry could not understand any of it. He did not want to talk on the subject any more. Dumbledore must have known as he stood up and pulled a thick book from a bookcase.

"This lesson Harry, I am going to teach your how to control a person's mind, with simple things. Once you have learnt how to do simple things, you will be able to make people do things such as jump, run or even harm people." explained Dumbledore happily.

"This is part of my powers, isn't it?" asked Harry simply, looking at the book.

"Yes Harry. It will gradually become more powerful. Eventually your ability will be stronger than the Imperius Curse. Now we must go through Ancient Numerals before we start. This will help us concentrate." explained Dumbledore calmly, opening the thick book.

Harry and Dumbledore continued with the lesson for a few hours. Harry was able to make Dumbledore move his legs slightly, though his ability was not strong enough, yet.

Once the lesson was over, Harry left Dumbledore's office. Once outside he sorted his bag out and left for the library. He had an appointment with another seventh year.

Harry entered the library and walked to his office. Outside stood a familiar face of Ernie Macmillan. Ernie smiled and looked down at his feet nervously.

"Don't be nervous, Ernie. You can tell me anything." said Harry calmly, opening his office door.

He waved his hand for Ernie to enter. Ernie entered and took a seat in front of the desk. Harry closed the door and took his seat behind his desk. Harry got comfortable and then looked back at Ernie.

"How can I help you?" asked Harry politely, smiling at Ernie.

Ernie hesitated for a while and stared at a spot on the desk. Harry waited patiently and never took his eyes of off Ernie. Then finally Ernie spoke.

"I and Susan have been together for a while now. We want to live the rest of our lives together. However, we are not confident with each other. We have not even kissed. All we do is hold hands and hug. How can I feel more confident?" asked Ernie seriously.

"Well, if you have both been together for a while and you both want to spend the rest of your lives together, then I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Just hug her or talk to her about something pleasant, and then slide in a soft, gentle kiss. She will appreciate that. Then you can kiss her a few more times and then you will both be kissing like me, and Hermione." replied Harry softly.

"I would like that. I do not ever see you both apart. That is true love. I wish Susan and mine's love can get to that level. I mean what do you and Hermione plan on doing after school?" asked Ernie curiously.

"Well, we are engaged and at Christmas we are getting married. I have a house, which we will be living in. It is in Hogsmeade, in the countryside part. I will be doing Auror training, whilst Hermione becomes a Healer. Once our lives are settled, we shall hopefully have a baby together." replied Harry proudly, staring at the wall in thought.

"That's good. Where did you get your house? I am in search for one." said Ernie calmly, looking at his friend.

"I was given it by my Godfather. There is a small place around from Madam Puddifoot's, which sells houses or apartments." said Harry simply.

"Thanks. Thanks for the advice, I'll try it out." said Ernie happily, getting up and striding to the door.

"Your welcome. You know of the times I am open, come again when needed." said Harry kindly, striding to the door and opening it for Ernie.

Ernie left and Harry gathered his things. Once everything was collected, Harry locked the door and headed slowly back to his common room. When he entered, no one was there.

Harry pulled forward some Master Charms homework and got his head down. Harry did not know where Hermione was, though could not keep his mind on her. It was a shock that he could not think about Hermione, though Ron kept popping into his mind.

He knew he had to do something. His best friend is being controlled by a Death-Eater. Harry had lost his best friend, for know reason.

Harry slammed his work down in anger and jumped up from the couch. He walked over to the fire and warmed his legs. He was there for about five minutes before the common room statue moved aside.

Hermione came running in, panting heavily. A look of fear was spread across her face. She looked over at Harry, tears streaking her face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asked Harry urgently, running forward and embracing Hermione.

"Ron … Ron has been … kidnapped." panted Hermione uneasily, hugging Harry.

* * *

please review


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 : Rescue and Forgiveness.**_

* * *

Harry's heart missed a beat. He looked at Hermione and fell into a seat. He stared at a pattern on the rug and thought about almost everything.

"Who told you this?" asked Harry curiously, looking up at Hermione.

"I heard Professor McGonagall talking to an Order member. I went to talk to her about some of my duties. Dumbledore is at the Ministry and can't help." replied Hermione quickly.

"We must help Ron. Did you hear where the Death-Eaters are holding him?" asked Harry seriously.

"Yes. It is at the Riddle House. Even though Voldemort is gone, they still use his house." replied Hermione hastily, staring at her love.

"We must go to Grimmauld Place. We need a plan before we take action. Grab my arm." said Harry calmly, holding his arm out, for Hermione.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and instantly they vanished from thin air. Moments later, they both appeared in the living room of Grimmauld Place.

Hermione looked nervously over at Harry and took a seat. Harry walked to the fire and stared into the roaring flames. He was thinking of plans to help one of his best friends.

"Harry, do you have any ideas?" asked Hermione nervously.

Harry was silent for a few minutes. He kept on staring into the flames of the fireplace. Harry could not help but think back to when Hermione were kidnapped.

Harry had needed the help of other people. Harry turned slowly to Hermione. She looked back at him curiously. Harry then began to speak, softly.

"Hermione, can you remember when I came to rescue you?" he asked slowly, pacing the room.

"Yes. What has that got to do with anything?" replied Hermione quietly, trying not to think back to the horrific memory.

"I needed the help of other magical beings. Do you think I should call on them?" asked Harry seriously.

"If it is needed. Then it might be a good idea." replied Hermione simply, getting up out of the chair and hugging Harry.

Harry left the living room, to reappear five minutes later with Dobby, the House-Elf. Harry took a seat on the sofa and put his arm around Hermione. Dobby shuffled forward and placed himself before the two.

"What does Master want of Dobby?" asked Dobby eagerly, bowing low.

"Please don't bow. Take a seat we are equals. I need you to gather some of my old followers. Here is a list. You are permitted to use any of your powers to transport there and back." explained Harry softly, handing over a piece of parchment.

"Dobby will get your followers. I will bring them back here, Master." said Dobby happily, before bowing and vanishing from view.

Harry turned to Hermione and kissed her softly. She looked back into his eyes and sighed. Her eyes showed love and affection. Harry smiled back weakly and then Hermione spoke.

"I kind of feel guilty for how we treated Ron. I mean it wasn't him that was saying and doing everything he did." said Hermione quietly, snuggling into Harry's chest.

"Don't worry. We understand it was not really Ron. He will remember things vaguely, I'm sure he will let it pass. We will not take it any further. It's all just one big mistake." said Harry reassuringly, kissing Hermione's forehead.

They both sat silently. Hermione closed her eyes as she enjoyed being in the arms she loved. Harry stroked Hermione's arm gently, staring into nowhere. Suddenly the sounds of several 'pops' sounded in the living room.

Harry and Hermione jumped slightly, as the sounds echoed the previously silent room. Harry looked around and saw Dobby and twenty ex-followers. Harry noticed Polleo Fidelis and Albert Crail amongst the followers.

"Master, all of your followers wanted to come. We didn't feel you wanted us all, so we brought the most trained." said Polleo calmly, bowing slightly.

"If you will all enter the meeting room, I shall explain the reason for my need of you." said Harry simply, waving his hand towards the door.

The entire members left the room and walked across the Hall, to another room. They all entered and took a seat at the large table, placed down the middle of the room. Harry sat at the head of the table and Hermione sat in his lap.

The entire members looked at Harry. Harry kissed Hermione, who cuddled into Harry's chest once again. Harry turned to his followers and then began speaking.

"There has been another kidnap. My best friend Ronald Weasley has been kidnapped. He is held at the Riddle House, just as Hermione was. The surviving Death-Eaters are of great amount. As soon as Voldemort was defeated, the rest of the Death-Eaters escaped. Ron is being controlled by a newly created spell, another mind control spell. It is not illegal, yet, though will soon be. He is under the control of the Death-Eaters, so it may be slightly more difficult." explained Harry seriously.

There was lots of muttering to this. They all muttered to the person sat next to them. Harry waited, hoping they would re-join him. Harry looked at what he classes as his second family.

Soon later, the ex-followers turned back to Harry with beaming faces. Harry was hoping this was a positive attitude. Harry looked to the nearest person, who was Polleo and gave him a quizzical look.

"We are bound to you. Whatever you ask of us, we shall grant. Anyway we are like family, family help each other." said Polleo happily.

"Good, now I think we should attack like we did last time. We do not have any creatures, they do not have many. They have a few Dementors, a few Giants and a lot of witches and wizards. The bad thing about that is that most are not under the imperious curse. After twenty minutes, all come back here, just as last time." instructed Harry importantly.

There were many mutters coming from everyone. Then they all looked up and Harry and nodded their heads. Harry bowed his head in respect.

"We shall travel in half an hour." said Harry calmly, and then leaving the room.

Hermione followed Harry; they both went to their bedroom. Hermione looked worried, Harry was slightly nervous.

"You will return, won't you?" asked Hermione softly, sitting next to Harry.

"Of course I'll return. Once we have Ron back, we can live as we planned. The Death-Eaters are the Order's job. I have no part in that. I defeated Voldemort that was my task complete." replied Harry honestly.

"I just want everything to be normal. We had planned to settle down with a life that any normal person would have. I just want us to be together with no worries that one could die." said Hermione seriously.

"We will have that life. After this rescue, we should be in for a happy life. It was going fine, until Malfoy betrayed my trust." said Harry softly, embracing Hermione.

Hermione snuggled into Harry and closed her eyes. She loved being embraced in the only arms she felt protected. She felt as though nothing could harm her, whilst being held by these arms. They stayed like that for half an hour.

"Harry, it is time to go. Do you still wish to travel now?" asked Polleo, entering the bedroom.

"Yes. We will go now." replied Harry seriously, getting up from the bed.

Harry turned to Hermione, he kissed her deeply. Slowly Hermione's eyes filled with tears and then she hugged Harry tightly, before turning her back and burying her face in a pillow.

"I shall return." said Harry softly, and then leaving the room.

Harry followed Polleo down to the Entrance Hall, where he met his followers. Harry smiled weakly at them and then disapparated.

Harry appeared on a hillside, near a large manor. Soon Harry's followers joined him. They all looked down at the manor. They could see at least ten Dementors gliding around the house. Two Giants were flanked at the main entrance and several more paced the grounds.

Harry could see hooded and masked witches and wizards walking around the house and grounds, in groups. Harry turned to his followers and was slightly happy to see they were eager.

"I see you are eager to get to the fighting. Then lets go." said Harry firmly, then running towards the house, wand at he ready.

Harry and his followers ran towards the manor. The Dementors sensed their presence first. They began gliding towards Harry and his followers.

Harry's followers began attacking the Dementors, whilst the rest of the dark followers ran towards them. Harry took down a Giant, Dementor and several Death-Eaters before he even was in sight of the entrance to the Riddle House.

Once Harry approached the door, they came blasting towards him. A piece of wood hit Harry over the head, making him dizzy. Harry produced his shield and ran inside of the house.

"Avada Kedavra!" snapped Harry aggressively, sending the spell over to a single Death-Eater.

Harry ran through the house and headed straight for the dungeon, just as last time. Once Harry entered the dark corridors of the dungeon, he did not hear screams as last time. He heard nothing; there was no sign of a struggle or even a person down there.

Harry then understood that Ron was being held under the Imperius curse, as a Death-Eater. Harry ran out of the dungeon and into the house. He left the house, to where the battle was taking place.

Harry searched the grounds; he could see many people duelling. Harry ran around the grounds and then heard screams of agony. Harry turned to the sound of the screams and heard a man gasp.

"Your ... friend, Harry Potter, has ... come to help ... you. You must ... stop what you are ... doing and come with ... us." said the pained voice of the man.

Harry looked at the pained man, who was under the Cruciatus curse. The caster was, Ron. Harry stared at the anger in Ron's face and instantly knew it was false. Harry looked at the eyes of Ron and could see that his eyes were slightly misty, from the Imperius curse.

"Finite Incantatem." said Harry, pointing his wand at his follower.

Instantly the pain stopped soaring through his body. Harry turned to Ron, who had begun to advance on him. Harry entered Ron's mind, whilst he was talking.

"Potter, you cannot stop me. You may of defeated the Dark Lord, you may defeat me, but you will not live over seventeen." snapped Ron in a hoarse voice, which was not his own.

Harry explored Ron's mind and found where the Imperius curse was taking place. Harry used all his might and pushed the curse from Ron's mind. Harry instantly felt a pain in his own mind. He was pushed back out of Ron's mind and was blown off his feet.

Harry shot back several feet and landed on his back. Harry's strength left him, he could not see straight. All he could see was a shining ginger head over him.

"Harry, I am so sorry. We must get out of here. Twenty minutes has passed." said Ron urgently.

"Grab ... me." gasped Harry simply, holding out his hand.

Ron grabbed Harry's arm and Harry transported them back to Grimmauld Place. As they entered the Entrance Hall, he saw more than his followers stood there. Harry then felt himself go unconscious.

Harry woke later that day; he felt that all his strength had been replaced back inside him. He felt like normal. Once he opened his eyes, he found Hermione in nurse's robes and Ron with his head in his hands.

"You alright Ron?" asked Harry cheerfully.

"What ... HARRY?" yelled Ron happily, jumping to his feet and running to Harry's side.

"Baby, how do you feel? Would you like a strengthening potion?" asked Hermione hurriedly, kissing Harry deeply.

"No, no. I'm fine babes. I feel full health. How are you Ron?" asked Harry calmly, hugging Hermione and turning to Ron.

"I'm fine. I am so sorry. The things I did and said, I did not mean any of them. Please forgive me." pleaded Ron hopefully.

"I forgave you when I found out you were being controlled. I am sorry for the things I did and said. We will both forget the past and look forward to the future." said Harry simply, smiling at Ron.

Ron's eyes filled with tears. He rushed forward to Harry and gave him a brotherly hug. Harry smiled and hugged back.

The trio were once again together. They were happy and felt all the old troubles leave them. They were together again, as they always liked it. Harry turned to Hermione and eyed her nurse's robes.

"Nice nurse's outfit." joked Harry happily, eyeing Hermione.

"Very funny. Madam Pomfrey said that if I were to look after you, then I would have to wear the appropriate clothing. "said Hermione seriously, rolling her eyes.

"What ever. I bet you loved it when she told you, you had to dress as a nurse." teased Harry calmly, rubbing Hermione's back.

"I hated the idea. It's all old fashioned clothing as well." said Hermione bitterly.

"Well, when you become a healer, won't you have to wear this type of clothing daily?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, we wear some green robes." replied Hermione simply.

"Harry, maybe we should do some quiddich practices. Our first match is on the first day of November. That's only just over a month away." suggested Ron calmly

"Yeah, we will do. When we are back at Hogwarts." said Harry looking around the familiar bedroom of Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**keep reviewing**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : Hallowe'en Wedding.**

* * *

_Several hooded and masked people were walking around an old manor, fixing damage to the house. The main door was in splinters and many windows were smashed. As they finished fixing the windows and door, a man entered the grounds._

"A meeting now!" he said firmly, then turning his back and entering the manor.

The mass of Death-Eaters looked at each other, from behind the masks. They all made their way into the house and into a large, dark room. In this room was a large amount of hooded and masked Death-Eaters. Some were sat, though most were stood bunched together.

A man that was sat at the head of a table looked around at all the Death-Eaters and then began to speak.

"We have just had an attack. We lost many, yet we have no kills. If we are to avenge the Dark Lord, we must be able to kill. There is no one who can lead us, therefore I am not telling you as a leader, though as a companion. Our hostage, Weasley, is to be married this month. There will be many people there, it is ripe time to attack." said a man softly.

This man was Snape an ex-Order of the Phoenix member. His voice was rough, even though he had a soft tone. He scanned the room, as though waited for someone to speak.

"Then we shall attack the wedding. We will let none live. Do you know the date?" asked another man, with a young voice.

"We cannot just attack a wedding, with Potter and Dumbledore present. Do you expect any of us to live, if we attack?" said Snape with a sneer.

"It is worth a chance. Do you know the date?" asked the man again.

"It is on Hallowe'en. I will tell you that I will not be one of the ones attacking. I had in mind, that someone could come up with a different plan. I didn't expect you to come up with our death." said Snape nastily.

"So be it. One less Death-Eater shall not ruin our chances." said the young man sourly.

"Macnair, do you not understand the power of Harry Potter, or even Albus Dumbledore?" asked a witch curiously.

"I understand. But they are only human. We shall attack the wedding, on Hallowe'en!" snapped the young man bitterly.

The surrounding Death-Eaters quietened and lowered their heads. Snape didn't say a word after that. It was Macnair who continued ordering and speaking.

"Once we have avenged the Dark Lord, we will be able to live however we want to live. Once Potter is dead, we can continue however we want. Dumbledore's death is a bonus. So on the day of Hallowe'en, we shall attack, at night." said Macnair seriously, curling an evil grin.

Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts the following day. Harry set up notices of Gryffindor quiddich tryout, to be held on Friday. Harry and Ron sat in common room, drawing quiddich strategies and formation.

"Where is Hermione and Luna?" asked Harry curiously, looking up at Ron.

"They are in the main Gryffindor common room, planning mine and Luna's wedding." replied Ron simply.

"They have left it a bit short. The wedding is at the end of this month. I thought they started planning in the summer, didn't they?" asked Harry calmly.

"Yeah they did. They stopped when problems occurred with us. They are just contacting people, gathering decorations and stuff like that. Dumbledore has given them time off of school." replied Ron softly, drawing a symbol on a piece of parchment.

"I know that Hermione has been planning for our wedding since the Duelling Tournament. All she does is research wedding objects and other things. I love her though. I want our day to be sacred." said Harry dreamily.

"It will be. So will mine and Luna's. I can't wait for it. Have you spoke to the Ministry about allowing our wedding to take place? As we are so young." asked Ron hopefully, looking at Harry eagerly.

"No, I will write to the Minister. I'll tell him about our feelings. He won't deny us." replied Harry happily, smiling at the happy look on Ron's face.

On the Friday, Harry and Ron walked down to the quiddich pitch. When they got there, there was at least thirty people. Harry was glad to see that many had turned up for the tryouts.

Harry and Ron stood in front of the crowd and looked them all over. He needed Chasers and Beaters.

"Hi everyone. I am glad to see that so many have turned up. I am in need of two Beaters and Three Chasers. No other positions are available. If you could all separate into the group you would like to be in. Beaters to the left and Chasers to the right.

Harry tested each of the groups. He tested the Chaser's ability to dodge and fly quickly. Whilst the Beaters were tested on their speed and aim.

At the end of the tryout, Harry had got his team. They weren't the best find, but they were definitely good enough to be improved.

The team was made up of Demelza Robins who was really good at dodging. Romilda Vance who was good at speed and passing, though was too girly. If she was told something by Harry, she would giggle furiously and then turn to her friends in the crowd, all who were also giggling. Harry thought that her attitude would change, if Hermione was there. The third Chaser was Ginny. Ginny was a shock to Harry, last year she was the Seeker, when Harry was banned. This year she tried for Chaser, she was brilliant. She was really quick, good at passing and could dodge things at speed. Harry knew she was his best find.

The Beaters were the worst find. They were both in third year and didn't know much about quiddich. The first was a broad-chested boy, who had a good strong smack on him. His name was Jimmy Peakes. The second was a weedy boy, who could of easily be knocked off his broom, Harry thought he could change that. He was very good with his aim, his name was Ritchie Croote.

Ron was the Keeper and Harry was the Seeker. Harry was the youngest Seeker for a century, he was the only first-year good enough to be placed on the team. Harry had only ever missed the Golden Snitch once. That was because a swarm of Dementors attacked him, making him pass out.

Harry was told by many people that he is the best Seeker the school had ever had. The only other person who was anything near Harry, was Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother. He was said to be able to play for England, then Harry was certainly able.

Once Harry had sorted out his office, he and Ron headed back to the main Gryffindor common room, to collect Hermione and Luna.

When they got there, they found them with Ginny at a desk. There were many letters and books spread across a large table. They were all smiling and writing things down.

"Hey babes, what you ordering, France?" asked Harry humorously, sitting next to Hermione and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's all the decorations and clothing for the wedding. Have you two wrote your speeches yet?" asked Hermione seriously, kissing Harry softly.

"What speech?" asked Harry honestly.

"You're the Best Man. You need a speech. Luna's dad has wrote his and Ron needs to write one, by the look of his face." replied Hermione coolly.

"I didn't know I was Best Man, or I would of wrote one. That's amazing, I haven't ever been given such a privilege." said Harry happily.

"Who else would be Best Man? You're my best friend, like a brother." said Ron simply.

"Thanks. I'll get it wrote as quick as I can. I'm no good with speeches. Is there going to be a Stag night?" asked Harry curiously.

All three girl's heads shot around to look at Harry. Harry looked back at them, hoping they weren't going to shout.

"You lads have a Stag night, if you want. Can we have a Hen night?" asked Luna calmly.

"What will you be doing on this Hen night?" asked Ron heatedly.

"It's just a girls night in. We just have a girls party. It's a Stag night but for females." replied Ginny happily.

"Fair enough. You have a Hen night, we have a Stag night." said Harry calmly.

Over the following week. Harry and Ron set a Stag night. The Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sixth and seventh years were partying in a private chamber. The girls took over Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna's common room, where they partied.

Ron made Harry instruct a House-Elf to guard the common room. Harry instructed the House-Elf to make sure no males enter the common room, just as Ron wanted.

Harry and the boys had a good time when they were having the Stag night. Harry and the boys had a good laugh when Ron placed on an orange afro wig.

The girls just had a laugh and talked about their boyfriends. Hermione talked highly of Harry, Luna talked about Ron and Ginny talked about Neville. The other girls spoke about the boys they were with at the present time, and what they wanted it to lead to.

No boys were invited, so Ron worried for no reason. He had heard that at the Hen night all they did was talk and laugh. This put Ron at rest, about Luna possibly being unfaithful. Ron looked down at the end of the night, because of doubting Luna.

Harry sat up one evening and pulled a piece of parchment towards him. He was going to write to the Minister for Magic and ask him about the weddings that will take place.

He wrote:

_Dear Secrolia,  
I am writing to you, to ask for a personal favour. Me and my friends have found our soul mates. We have set a date for marriage. Myself, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are seventeen years of age. Ron's fiancé is Luna Lovegood, aged sixteen. You will understand why I am asking this favour. We wish to get married, though are a few years under age. Do this as a personal favour, I beg of you. You cannot understand how much we are in love with out lovers. The first marriage is Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood's on Hallowe'en. The second is myself and Hermione Granger's, on Christmas day. Please contact me back as soon as possible._

Yours sincerely,  
Harry Potter.

Harry grabbed Hedwig and sent the letter off into the evening sky. Harry finished off what little homework he had. Just as he laid his final piece of homework down, Hedwig flew back into the room. Harry grabbed the letter excitedly and read.

It read:

_Dear Harry,  
I understand better than anyone. I also found my soul mate at a young age, eighteen. We wanted to marry each other more than anything. I will grant you permission to have you weddings. I would come, but I am awfully busy. I hope it goes well. I would like to point out that you wasn't placed as Minister because of your age. All we could do is give you the powers of a Minister. You had no need to ask me for permission, you can grant it yourself. Though I am glad you still include the Ministry in you life._

Your friend,  
Secrolia Sersto.

Harry beamed at the letter and went to tell everyone else.

The day of the wedding, Harry hadn't seen Ron as nervous as he was on this day. As Hermione was the Head Bridesmaid and Harry being Best Man, they organised almost everything. Harry learnt that he and Hermione were to have the second dance, after Ron and Luna.

Harry finished getting ready and then he spent an hour sorting Ron out. Harry watched as Ron trembled furiously, out of nerves.

"It will be okay. There is nothing to worry about. You love her, she loves you. You are each other's soul mate." reassured Harry soothingly.

"I know it's just, what if I mess up my words?" asked Ron nervously, looking up into Harry's smirking face.

"Don't worry. I'll make a bigger idiot than you. When I have to say my speech, I'm done for." said Harry calmly.

Once Harry had made Ron look smart, Harry transported them both entered the grounds of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron stopped at the lake, in front of an altar. There stood a Priest and in front of the Priest was around a hundred of seats.

Around the area were large flowers and other blue and white decorations. Harry thought that the girls had done an amazing job of the decoration.

Harry watched as the chosen Ushers, Neville, Seamus and Dean, showed guests to their seats. The Weasley's and the Lovegood's all sat at the front of the chairs. Other friends and school teachers sat in the remaining seats.

A small orchestra was situated a few feet away from the altar, with their instruments. Harry, Ron and the guests waited for Luna and the Bridesmaids to come down the aisle, made by small flowers.

The orchestra immediately began playing a wedding tune. Luna was walking in front, with who must be her father, on her arm. Hermione was closely following, in a red dress. She was holding the bottom of Luna's dress.

Following Hermione was three Bridesmaids; Ginny, Lavender and Parvati. The Ushers took their seats and Luna joined Ron.

They smiled at each other awkwardly. Luna's dad sat down on the front row, whilst the Head Bridesmaid and the Bridesmaid's stood to the left of Luna. Harry was stood at the right of Ron. Harry watched Dumbledore sit with the other staff members. He beamed happily at Harry.

It took fifteen minutes for the Priest to read from a bible. He waved his wand and a golden ribbon bound Ron and Luna's wrists gently. He then began to speak to Ron and Luna.

"Say what is printed on these cards. These must be truthful words, the ribbons will know. If they are not the truth and are not felt deeply, then there will be no marriage." explained the Priest seriously, handing Ron and Luna a small card.

They read for a moment and then beamed at each other. Ron spoke first.

"I Ronald Weasley, take you Luna Lovegood, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." said Ron proudly.

Luna smiled happily and blinked her eyes gently. She looked down at her card and then began to read.

"I Luna Lovegood, take you Ronald Weasley, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." said Luna happily, beaming at Ron.

Everyone looked down at the gold ribbon binding their wrists. Instantly the ribbons turned silver and wormed off of their wrists and enlarged, so they could swirl around their bodies. They let off a small glow as they span around. Then the two off them were lifted a few inches off of the floor and they were turned to face each other, where they were placed back down on the floor.

"You may now kiss the bride." said the Priest calmly, smiling at the two.

Ron and Luna embraced, and kissed each other softly. Everyone cheered and confetti fell down onto the couple slowly. They both smiled broadly.

The orchestra began playing as everyone slowly moved out in order. They all entered the castle and into the Great Hall. It was decorated in white and blues. The head table had a white table cloth. Instead of the usual single gold chair, there was two.

In the centre of the Hall, there wasn't the usual four scrubbed wooden tables, though now it was a single large circular table. It covered the entire Hall. It was able to hold everyone. In the centre, there was a stage, for the dancing. In the very centre of stage, there was a smaller stage, where the orchestra took place.

Ron and Luna took the centre seats of the staff table. Harry took the seat next to Ron, whilst Hermione sat the Luna's left. Next to Harry was Mr and Mrs Weasley. Next to Hermione was Mr Lovegood. Past Mr Lovegood was the three Bridesmaid and past Mr, and Mrs Weasley was the three Ushers.

Once everyone had eaten and drank, Harry stood up to gather attention. Once everyone's attention were on him, he began speaking.

"I would like you to allow Mr Lovegood to speak. He has some words about his lovely daughter, Luna." said Harry clearly, holding his hand out in the direction of Mr Lovegood.

Mr Lovegood smiled at Harry and stood up. Everyone drew their attention to Mr Lovegood, who began to speak.

"Good afternoon I want to thank all of you for coming and helping Ron and Luna celebrate this important day in their lives!  
I've tried to memorize this speech, which isn't easy when you have the memory of a goldfish, so please forgive me if I resort to my notes, almost every five seconds."

"The most important people here for Ron, are Molly and Arthur. It has been really good to meet them and become family in laws and friends.  
What we find gratifying, is that Ron's parents feel the same about Luna. They have taken her to their hearts, and I believe that she is now their daughter, in fact as well as in law!" continued Mr Lovegood.

"I believe that marriage will teach Ron, loyalty, self-restraint, and control. It will develop in him a sense of fair play ... and many other qualities ... which he probably wouldn't have needed if he had stayed single! Seriously though, as someone with some experience of marriage, I would like to warn this beginner here about what he'll be up against.  
You must consider these words; "Women are meant to be loved, not understood."

"Ron ... Now that you are married, Luna will always have the last word in any argument - any word that you come out with afterwards is by default, the start of a whole new argument!"

"Remember, when you buy her flowers ...it PROVES you're guilty.  
Remember to put the seat down after you.  
And always remember those two invaluable words "Yes Dear"  
And finally, please be all upstanding and join me in a toast;  
Luna, Ron:  
May God abundantly bless you both!  
May you live as long as you wish, and have all you need for as long as you live,  
May the road you choose be smooth, and your burdens light,  
May your joys be everlasting, and may all your pain be gone.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr and Mrs Weasley." finished Mr Lovegood happily, smiling down at everyone and then smiling at the newly wedded couple.

Everyone applauded him and then Harry once again stood up. He looked down at all the people once again, as he spoke.

"Ron, the groom, is next up to say his speech. After his speech and then mine, the Bridesmaids shall hand out the cake. I am sure that you are all now eager for the speeches to end. I can say that, that isn't soon. Anyway, here is Ron." said Harry happily, waving his hand at Ron.

Ron stood up nervously and pulled out a piece of parchment. He looked down and began to read.

"People, I don't want to take up too much of your valuable drinking time, but I do know there are a few things a bride and groom should share on their big day, so on behalf of Luna and myself, here we go."

"Someone once said that a good speech has a good beginning and a good ending, and a great speech keeps both of those close together! So tonight I promise to keep this speech as short as possible." continued Ron, his confidence gained as everyone smiled.

"Both Luna and I would like to say a big thank you to everyone for being here tonight to share this special occasion with us. We know many of you have travelled a long way to be here to celebrate with us so we hope that the night is enjoyable for you as it is special to us. Thank you all very much for all your many cards and presents which are very much appreciated. As a token of our appreciation, we have contacted each of your bosses to inform them that you will be calling in sick from work tomorrow."

The adults in the crowd laughed a bit at this. This gained Ron's confidence, making him continue.

"First off, I want to thank all of Luna's family for welcoming me into your family and treating me like another son, cousin and nephew. I was especially touched by the moment, over the summer, when Luna's twenty year old cousin Peter, put his arm around my neck, squeezed ever so gently as to cut off the supply of oxygen, and uttered those friendly words, "now don't be taking my sister for a test drive." … Peter, I promise I'll take good care of her." continued Ron happily, people laughed and a adult on a table waved his hand, obviously Peter.

"Both Luna and I would like to give a big thanks for a job well done, to Harry, our Best Man. Harry, through the years, you have been a dear and best friend to me and your involvement and assistance in planning this wedding has made it an evening to remember. Thanks for being a great friend, brother and a great stress counsellor."

Harry smiled and patted Ron on the back. Ron smiled down at him and continued his speech.

"We would also like to thank everyone's help in planning, organizing, and participating in the wedding: Luna's father James, cousin Peter, and Aunt Mary; my sister Ginny, me best friend Hermione Granger and my friends of seventh year. Their support and love for us has been overwhelming."

People smiled even broader now, some of the mentioned names blushed slightly.

"At this time, I wish to express my appreciation to my mom, dad, and siblings for their unconditional love, support and patience through the years. A special thanks to my Best Man, Dad, thanks for being there through the years to experience together both the triumphs and the disappointments. My only hope is that I can provide the same love and guidance to my children that you have given to me. May there be many years ahead to share and celebrate life together."

Harry wasn't shocked to see Mrs Weasley crying, but was shocked to see Mr Weasley crying. Harry patted his arm and smiled at him happily. Then Ron continued.

"Finally, to my beautiful bride Luna. Over the course of these last months, I watched in amazement as you carefully detailed and planned every aspect of this wedding. I don't know where I'd be without you. I can remember when you just sat next to me, when I was in a bad mood. You seemed to be able to calm me down, I couldn't help but feel love for you.  
It is not hard for me to express how I feel about you. In fact, there is more to say than there is time tonight. So I guess I will have to spend the next 70 years showing you. And I plan on doing exactly that. Thank you for your honesty, your openness, and your love for my family, and me."

Luna blushed slightly and rubbed Ron's back, whilst smiling at him. Ron paused briefly, before continuing his speech.

"One of my friends once said that I am a lucky bugger for marrying you. Well, I prefer to consider it my good fortune. I am extremely lucky today to be your husband - and I look forward to many happy years together. To my wife."

"Before I sit down, I would like to ask you to not believe any of my Best Man's fantasy stories. They are all false. I would finally like to propose a toast to the fantastic Bridesmaids. They have done a great job today, they helped tremendously. Can you please raise your glasses and drink to the Bridesmaid? To the Bridesmaids …" finished Ron proudly, raising his own glass.

Everyone raised their glasses and muttered "To the Bridesmaids." They all blushed furiously, though gave a soft wave of their hand.

Then finally Harry stood up for the last time. He was nervous, this was where he had to say his speech. He was hoping it was alright for the surrounding people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, firstly may I start by thanking Ron, on  
behalf of the Bridesmaids, for his kind words … and for those of you who  
don't know me, and especially for those who I will meet at the bar later, my name is "Harry, what you drinking?" Here I go, here's my speech. However just in case I ramble on a bit too long, I want to point out that there are two emergency exits in the room, which are located at the back of the room and to my right. And remember, no pushing and shoving." said Harry, people laughed quite loudly.

"When Ron asked me to be his best man I was initially thrilled at  
the prospect. But it didn't take long for this feeling to die down, when I found out I had to write a speech. So I hope you will be a little forgiving at how terrible this speech is." People laughed once again, gaining Harry's confidence.

"I have never been a best man before so lacking any experience I thought that  
the simplest way to put a speech together was to ask someone else to write it,  
I got a few people to write me a speech, only to discover that 95 percent of  
them always start with the same joke. That being best man is like making  
love to the Queen Mother - it's a great honour - but nobody wants to do it -  
so I thought I wouldn't use that one." People roared at this one. Harry laughed himself.

"Actually, being the best man is a big responsibility, and one that I have not taken lightly. I conducted a lot of research to make sure that I wouldn't forget anything, and came up with a checklist of what my basic duties should be." continued Harry calmly, pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Item 1: Arrange the Stag Night. The less said about this the better, but I think you will agree that Ron does look rather fetching in an orange afro." People laughed at this and Ron turned as red as his hair.

"Item 2: On the wedding day, bring loads of cash in case there is anything the groom may have forgotten to pay for. Well, ever since I have known Ron, I have had to do this so  
that's nothing new." People's laughs continued.

"Item 3: Help the groom dress himself. It took a while, but I did eventually manage to persuade Ron that the wedding had a strict no jeans and trainers policy." People's laughs still didn't fade.

"Item 4: Ensure that the groom is sober, punctual, has his shoelaces tied, his flies done up and uses the toilet before the service, I knew I had forgotten something, you can go to the toilet now Ron." People laughed, Ron was roaring with the rest of the Hall.

"Item 5: It is my responsibility to make sure his face and hair are in order. I think that this duty is quite unfair, if God couldn't do it the first time, what chance to I have?" said Harry laughing himself.

"The rules also stated that I should sing the praises of the groom and tell you all about his good points.  
So what can I say about him?  
He's Handsome,  
Witty,  
Intelligent,  
Charming,  
Er … Er...  
Sorry Ron, what's that say? I can't read your writing, sorry." People roared and so did Ron. Ron was in stitches.

"I will now move on to reading out some cards and telegrams.  
To Ron  
- best wishes on your wedding Ron - your usual place awaits  
you on your return.  
- From the Governor of Azkaban Prison.  
To Luna  
- I'm sorry that I couldn't marry you myself and had to get one of my  
mates to do it but best wishes on your special day.  
- From The Pope." Harry had to place a spell on his throat to be heard over the laughter.

"In fact it is customary at this point for the Best Man to launch a severe character assassination of the groom and to tell you a bit about the stag party, but I am far too scared of Luna to do that so I will instead give Ron some advice, which I hope he will find useful in the years to come  
Ron-  
1: There are 5 rings involved in marriage: Engagement ring, wedding ring,  
suffering, torturing and enduring.  
2: Always tell your wife those 3 important little word's … "you're right dear." The men laughed, though the females were also laughing, though looking at their husbands dangerously.

"Now, it gives me great pleasure … and immense relief, to ask you all to stand  
and raise your glasses:  
Luna and Ron, may your years ahead prosper with love, affection, health and happiness, which you both richly deserve ... To Luna and Ron." finished Harry happily, raising his glass.

Once again, everyone raised their glasses, still chuckling. Once everyone stopped laughing they all applauded Harry. Then the Bridesmaids handed out pieces of a huge wedding cake.

After the after party, Ron and Luna asked Harry to allow them into a private chamber. So they could spend a wedding night together.

Little did everyone know, over a hundred Death-Eaters were filling the Forbidden Forest, waiting to attack.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11 : An Attack At A Match._**

* * *

_The Death-Eaters were crowded around a small area of tree's. Macnair was stood on a tree stump, looking down on to the surrounding Death-Eaters._

"As you will know, there has been a change of plan. Nott's son said that a quiddich match is taking place tomorrow, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Potter and Weasley are on the Gryffindor team. It is a great opportunity to attack him, whilst he is least expecting it." explained Macnair menacingly.

"Do you expect us to do that with Order members around and Dumbledore?" asked a witch seriously.

"Yes. Dumbledore is only human. It may take a few of us to kill him, as well with Potter. If a few attack at the same time, they will be unable to defend themselves." replied Macnair calmly.

"Potter blocked twenty of the most powerful of Death-Eaters. Lestrange, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were amongst the other powerful Death-Eaters. All of them were killed. Only a few of the powerful Death-Eaters stayed alive, because they ran away. That includes you, Nott and Snape. Potter killed the Dark Lord's most faithful Death-Eaters, with a few waves of his wand." said the witch urgently.

"As I said, we will be able to defeat them." said Macnair firmly, though he didn't look in any of the people's eyes.

No one said anything to this, they just stared at the person next to them. Macnair left the people and walked around the Forest, thinking.

Back in the dormitory, Harry and Hermione were hugging each other. Hermione was awake, Harry was half awake.

Harry kissed Hermione's neck and the moved her neck, so that he could get in better. She smiled to herself, she didn't understand how two people could love each other so much.

"Harry?" said Hermione gently.

"Yeah." replied Harry softly, his eyes still closed.

"What do you think out wedding day will be like?" she asked excitedly.

"It will be perfect. We will have all the best decorations, all the top guests and we are going to love it. It's going to be like a dream, our special day. I hope your not holding back on the expenses." said Harry quietly, kissing Hermione.

"I'm doing fine with all the decorations and stuff. All out guests have been invited. I had to use your name on some, as they would come because it's you. The English quiddich team is coming, most of the Ministries top employees and lots of famous authors, and people like that." said Hermione happily.

"I bet you loved it when they were a possibility. The only problem is, we don't know any of them." said Harry calmly.

"That's won't be a problem. They know you more than you know yourself." said Hermione defensively.

"It will be great. Now I have to get up, the match is soon. I haven't played quiddich for over a year. I might of lost my skill." said Harry nervously, getting up and pulling his quiddich clothes on.

"That isn't possible. You're the best I've seen. When you use to play, I was so excited for you, though nervous. You have had so many injuries from quiddich, I didn't want you to get hurt." said Hermione softly.

"I won't get hurt baby, it's all a game." said Harry humorously, walking over to Hermione and kissing her.

Harry took ten minutes getting ready. Then he and Hermione went down to the Great Hall, Harry had his Firebolt over his shoulder.

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry sat with his team. Hermione sat next to him, hugging into him.

"Listen, all eat a good breakfast. Hufflepuff aren't a real big challenge, but we have a lot of new team members. We haven't had that much training, so we are going to have to learn quick. After everyone has had a breakfast, we will go down to the changing rooms." explained Harry clearly.

"You must eat something as well." said Ginny seriously, piling food onto her plate.

"I will, I will." said Harry calmly, piling some food onto his own plate.

Twenty minutes later, the team had eaten enough breakfast. They all walked down to the changing room, broomsticks on their shoulders.

They all sat around on the benches, whilst Harry began giving a quick pep talk. Harry spoke to everyone individually.

"Ron, I know you had a problem with your nerves. I also know you have improved a lot. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's won't cause problems, it's just Slytherin. They don't like facing us, because we have skill. They will try and make you let in as many goals, as they can. Just try and ignore them and don't lose your head." said Harry calmly.

Ron nodded nervously and began fiddling with his broomstick. Before Harry spoke again, Ron piped up.

"Does anyone know a spell that will allow me to ignore the surrounding people?" asked Ron hopefully.

"I do. If I perform it, you will not hear anything. You will have to keep your eyes everywhere, especially on Harry. If he calls timeout, you won't hear the whistle." replied Ginny seriously, brandishing her wand.

"Sure. I'll keep my eyes on Harry, whenever the Quaffle is at the Hufflepuff end." said Ron simply, standing up in front of Ginny.

Ginny muttered a few words and then Ron gave Ginny the thumbs up. Ron sat down and kept his eyes on Harry.

"Ginny, you are really good with everything. I want you to work with the other Chasers. Make sure that they fly correctly. We need as many goals as possible. I will catch the Snitch as quick as I can." said Harry honestly.

"The other two Chasers, Demelza and Romilda, you need to concentrate on keeping the Quaffle out of the other team's hands. I want you to both be serious, no messing around." said Harry firmly, giving Romilda a stern look.

They both nodded and placed on their gloves. Harry turned to the final members of his team, the Beaters.

"You two need to improve greatly. I haven't had time to build you up. I haven't had time to improve your strength and speed, I promise that will change after this match. I need you to keep the Bludgers away from the Chasers. I can dodge them, just protect the Chasers. If you can, take out the other teams members as well." said Harry happily, smiling at the two.

Above them they could hear the sounds of hundreds of feet filling up the stands. Harry smiled, he hadn't been out on the pitch for a long time. Harry waited at the doors, with his team, waiting for the signal for them to enter the pitch.

Harry listened intently, waiting for the commentator to speak. When he heard it, he laughed openly as he heard Colin Creevey's voice.

Colin Creevey was a sixth year. He had a little brother who was just as excited and hyper as him. The both of them tried everything to make Harry happy. They were obsessed with him at one point.

"Welcome students and teachers of Hogwarts. This is the third match of the season. It is Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. It is Gryffindor's first match of the season. The team have almost brand new team members. All chosen by the Captain, Harry Potter." explained Colin excitedly.

The sound of trumpets was sounded across the grounds. Harry nodded to his team. Then Colin roared.

"HUFFLEPUFF." he shouted.

The Gryffindor's could hear people cheering and could hear the team flying around the pitch. Then Colin shouted again.

"GRYFFINDOR." he yelled happily.

The gates in front of Harry and his team opened instantly. Harry mounted his broom and he and his team did a lap of honour. The kept in formation. Harry was in the lead. The soared once around the pitch, before doing an amazing dive, which led into a full flip.

Harry laughed at the success of the flip. People cheered loudly. Harry could see many banners amongst the audience.

Harry and his team landed on one side of the pitch. They stood opposite the Hufflepuff team. Harry and the other Captain smiled at each other happily, and shook hands before Madam Hooch ordered them to.

"You both know the rules. Let's have a good match." she said clearly, then she let loose to Snitch and Bludgers.

Harry and his team got into position and waited for Madam Hooch to start the match. She placed the Quaffle under her arm and blew hard on the whistle. She threw the Quaffle high into the air.

Instantly, Harry's Chasers flew in and grabbed the Quaffle. Harry focused on his search for the Snitch. Harry thought quickly that he had spotted it, but found it to be someone's badge, in the crowd.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE. A FANTASTIC GOAL BY GINNY WEASLEY!" roared Colin happily.

Harry spun around to find Ginny waving her hands in the air. Harry knew she would be the first to score. Everyone in the crowd cheered, except the Slytherins. They all seemed to be attempting to distract Ron.

Harry looked at Ron, who had his eyes on the Chasers and the Quaffle. He occasionally glanced at Harry. Harry was happy to see that the spell Ginny cast, was actually working.

Harry began searching for the Snitch once more. He was searching for it for at least five minutes. Gryffindor had scored another five times and Ritchie had knocked a Hufflepuff Chaser off his broom, momentarily.

Harry then saw it. It was over the Gryffindor fans. Harry turned his broom, to find the Hufflepuff Seeker half way there. Harry lay flat on his Firebolt.

It took seconds for Harry to reach the Snitch. He looked behind, to find the other Seeker still getting closer. Harry snatched the Snitch out of the air, extremely quick. The place roared with cheers.

Harry sped around the pitch once and then Madam Hooch blew her whistle and screamed.

"GRYFFINDOR WIN!" she screamed happily.

Harry turned around and came face to face with Ginny. She was beaming happily, then a flash came speeding towards her and hit her full on in the face. She was knocked off her broom and began spinning towards the floor.

Harry dived after her and caught her just as they got to the floor. Harry jumped off his broom and handed Ginny to a teacher.

Harry then realised that there were screams in every direction. Harry turned around and could see large groups of hooded and masked people, Death-Eaters.

Harry's heart was beating so quick, it hurt his chest. Harry pulled out his wand and began walking towards people, people who were struggling to exit the pitch.

Harry ordered a large amount of first years to grab onto him. They did nervously and Harry transported them into the Great Hall.

Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch and the Prefects were in here, trying to control the situation. Harry left the first years and approached Madam Pomfrey.

"Where is Albus?" asked Harry hurriedly.

"Harry, oh it's good to see you. Please don't go out there. Albus has just left to help." said Madam Pomfrey hastily.

Harry disapparated out into the grounds. Harry could see the back of all the Death-Eaters. Beyond them were Order members, some students and teachers, all trapped in the quiddich pitch.

Harry slashed his wand, whilst running. He made Death-Eaters fly left, right and up. Once Harry had knocked enough down, the trapped people exited the pitch and began attacking with Harry. Dumbledore stood next to Harry, no twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry, they have come for you and myself. We need to kill as many as possible. They will continued coming back, until one of us is dead." said Dumbledore fiercely, sending a Death-Eater soaring through the air.

"I understand. I think I know how to control my ability, with fire. Shall I risk it?" asked Harry seriously, producing a shield, whilst he spoke.

"If you are sure you can control it, then it may be very useful." replied Dumbledore quietly, patting Harry on the back.

Harry braced himself. He concentrated with all his might, to produce fire. Instantly he felt a soft wind pass over his body. He opened his eyes and found himself surrounded in blue flames. Harry smiled at his achievement.

He began making balls of fire, in his palms. When a Death-Eater approached him, he sent a ball at them. Harry burnt eleven Death-Eaters, before they began retreating.

Harry, Dumbledore and Order members chased them towards the main gates. Once the Death-Eaters were past the gates, they disapparated out of site.

Harry's adrenaline was at it's maximum. Harry didn't drop the fire surrounding him, he turned to Dumbledore, who had began to calm.

"I thought you a had the school under a protection?" said Harry seriously.

"Yes, the school. The grounds and Forest aren't protected. I must ask you to tell your Centaur guards to defend the Forest." replied Dumbledore calmly.

"I will. I shall tell them to kill any one who are untrustworthy, they will know who they are." said Harry simply.

Harry waved his wand and a silver mist flew across to the Forest. It entered the Forest and almost instantly, hundreds of Centaurs came galloping into view.

Harry waited for them to join him and Dumbledore. Then he looked around at some familiar faces.

"Welcome friends of the Forest. I must ask of your assistance. I wish for you to kill any untrustworthy being, that enters the Forbidden Forest. I wish for you to bring any bodies to Dumbledore here." ordered Harry importantly.

"We shall do as you wish, Master." said a nearby Centaur guard, bowing his head.

Harry smiled at them and turned to Dumbledore. Behind Dumbledore, Harry could see around fifty Aurors and the Minister for Magic approaching.

"What do you call this, Secrolia?" snapped Harry aggressively. "You are late, I thought it was your job to be stopping these surviving Death-Eaters!"

"I am so sorry Harry. I have no excuse as of our lateness. I just bring these Aurors to help in case of another attack. Please forgive me." begged Secrolia urgently, bowing his head.

"Very well, make sure you are of some help next time." said Harry calmly.

Harry left them and walked up towards the castle. His adrenaline hadn't decreased, so the flames were still surrounding him.

As he entered the Great Hall, all the students expressions were amazement. Hermione came into view and Harry's flames died away. Harry embraced Hermione and kissed her softly.

* * *

Well another chapter. The next will probably be Harry and Hermione's wedding. Before that, Dumbledore will tell Harry something which could stop their marriage. Then Dumbledore tells Harry something, which could make his grieving for Sirius stop. Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 : Shocks and Christmas Wedding.**_

* * *

Dumbledore and Harry sat in Dumbledore's office. Harry was looking up at the old man. Harry had been called here for something.

"Harry, can you remember when I said young Mr Malfoy would be disposed of?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Yeah, after he's been interrogated." replied Harry simply.

"That is correct. I can now tell you that Draco has been disposed of. In approximately five minutes, I have some bad news to express with you." said Dumbledore seriously, not looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry and Dumbledore sat patiently, neither said a word. Once five minutes had come by, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter." said Dumbledore softly.

The door opened and in came, Hermione. Harry was slightly surprised to see her. She smiled at Harry and sat next to him. They held hands whilst Dumbledore began to speak once again.

"Harry, I called Hermione here, because the news I am about to tell you, will effect Hermione." said Harry calmly.

"What is it?" asked Harry nervously.

Harry knew it was something serious, Dumbledore would of looked at him. Harry could tell that Dumbledore was upset about something.

"As you both know, Professor Trelawney can actually make correct predictions. Harry has witnessed when she is in fact seeing the future, she goes into a trance and her voice changes. Professor Trelawney had made another prediction, which is correct, though can be avoided." replied Dumbledore seriously.

"What is this prediction?" asked Harry curiously.

Dumbledore froze for a moment. He looked up at Harry with tears glimmering on his cheeks. Harry was shocked to see him crying.

"You are to die before the end of the school year." replied Dumbledore quietly, standing up and walking over to a window.

Harry's mouth locked. Hermione choked and then tears instantly appeared on her face. Harry hugged her and then turned back to Dumbledore.

"How am I supposed to die?" asked Harry stiffly.

"It involves Hermione. The Death-Eaters will attempt to lure you by an illusion. They know the cannot get a hold of Hermione, so they will pretend they have her. Harry, you must understand that we don't know when this will be." said Dumbledore softly.

"I know what is happening, I can ignore this illusion. I now know they are going to try and do something like that." said Harry simply, trying to think of ways out of this.

Dumbledore shook his head gently and looked back at Harry, then at Hermione. He sighed deeply before continuing.

"It could be any illusion, it could be of something least expected. Something that would make you enrage so bad, you forget about what could be happening. This could be your downfall." whispered Dumbledore, Hermione was practically screaming.

Hermione fell to the floor. She was crying harder than she had ever cried. She looked back at Harry, her face was covered in tears.

The three sat in silence for a full twenty minutes. They were thinking over what could happen. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"We are still getting married, aren't we?" she asked hopefully.

"If that is what you want, even though you may lose me, then you shall get that." replied Harry quietly, rubbing tears from her face.

She smiled weakly and kissed Harry. Harry hugged her, falling back into thought. Dumbledore piped up next.

"About this wedding. I have something that I should of told you about long ago. It is something I am sure you will do, even though it is dangerous." said Dumbledore calmly.

"What is it?" asked Harry curiously.

"I have a way of bringing Sirius back. He won't be back as a human. He will be a very powerful ghost. He can move objects and grab people, though cannot perform any magic. He will have the appearance of a ghost." said Dumbledore slowly, watching Harry's face glow in excitement.

"I once asked Nearly Headless Nick about Sirius coming back as a ghost. He said it was only possible, if the person wanted it, if they left a mark on the earth." said Harry hurriedly, sitting up eagerly.

"This is different. I guess that you were the person he really loved and cared for, meaning you are the only person who can do this. You must perform a really powerful spell onto the Veil of the Department of Mysteries. It will drain you of your strength, it could possibly disable you." explained Dumbledore seriously.

"If I am to die one day, why not trying to resurrect a second father?" said Harry simply, looking at Dumbledore.

"Very well. Madam Pomfrey shall deliver some strengthening potions. You must drink them and then go to sleep. When you awake, we shall depart for the Department of Mysteries. Till then, I believe you have a wedding to organise." said Dumbledore with a weak smile.

Harry and Hermione left. They went back to their dormitory and laid together on the bed. Hermione cried for hours, though tried to keep it silent.

Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey sat in Harry, and Hermione's dormitory. Harry was laid in bed, waiting to be put to sleep.

"Harry there is something I have forgotten to tell you. Once you have brought Sirius back, he can only stay back for three weeks. I have timed it right, Sirius will be in sight on the wedding day, though will disappear that very night. Instead of going back to the Veil, he will have a grave. There is one in place for him, in Hogsmeade graveyard." explained Dumbledore cautiously.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" snapped Harry angrily.

"I honestly forgot." replied Dumbledore truthfully.

"Now Potter, I have mixed all your strengthening potions and a sleeping potion. You must drink it all, when it's drank, you will drop to sleep. So it might be best to get comfortable." explained Madam Pomfrey seriously, handing Harry a vial of a yellow substance.

Harry looked at it. He knew it wouldn't taste nice, but he had to drink it. He took it from Madam Pomfrey and downed it in two. Instantly he fell asleep.

Harry woke the next morning. He felt more full of energy than he ever had. When he got out of bed he found Hermione sitting beside the bed. Her face was covered in fresh tears.

"Babes, I don't want you to worry. I am going to do my best not to be lured into this trap. If I have anything to say about it, you will be spending the rest of your life with me." said Harry soothingly.

"I can't help it. I can't help that any day you could be killed." gasped Hermione softly, choking between tears.

Harry got dressed and pocketed his wand. He and Hermione left the common room, to find Dumbledore, Lupin, Madam Pomfrey and various Order members.

Harry gave Lupin a quick hug and greeted everyone else. He and Dumbledore transported everyone to the Department of Mysteries.

Harry was standing in the familiar circular room. Around a dozen doors were spread around the room. As soon as the group had landed in the circular room, it began to spin rapidly. They couldn't see anything other than blur.

When the spinning stopped, Dumbledore took one stride over the room and pulled open a door. Inside was where the Veil was standing. It gently swished in the archway.

Harry was really nervous. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He and the group approached the archway, containing the Veil. Harry looked into it and instantly the memory of Sirius falling through it played in his mind. It replayed over and over again, like a endless movie.

Harry stood at the very edge of the archway and looked deep into the Veil. He heard the voices again. He felt a sudden urge to walk through the Veil, to get to the other side. Dumbledore gripped Harry's arm and pulled him back a few spaces.

Harry was knocked back into his senses. He looked up into the scared face of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed gently and began speaking.

"The spell I will tell you, must be given your entire strength. When it hit's the Veil, you must speak Sirius' name. Do not break the spell, it could kill you!" said Dumbledore clearly.

"Okay, I got it. What's the spell?" asked Harry nervously, brandishing his wand.

"You must mutter the words, Recto Bodius Persius. Those three words must be spoken clearly. You may cast when you are ready." replied Dumbledore calmly, taking a few steps back from Harry.

The Order members stood around the room, wands ready. Madam Pomfrey was knelt by a huge bag full of potions and other medical equipment. She was looking extremely nervous, her hands were shaking furiously.

Harry breathed deeply and focused on the Veil. He concentrated on what he had to do. He concentrated on the spell and Sirius. Then Harry pointed his wand at the Veil, sighed gently and muttered.

"Recto Bodius Persius." said Harry clearly.

Instantly a white flash flew across the room and into the Veil. It was connected to the end of Harry's wand, as it hit the Veil, Harry concentrated on Sirius.

"Sirius Black, Sirius Black, Sirius Black." he muttered quickly.

Almost instantly the white turned to gold. Harry wasn't sure it was supposed to do that, so he continued muttering Sirius' name.

Slowly the gold spell turned to a blinding silver. Harry could see the Veil shaking violently. The Veil moved back and forth dangerously. Then Harry was sure he saw a head poke out of the Veil.

Harry concentrated even harder. He muttered Sirius' name even faster. Then all of a sudden, all concentration left him. His mind was covered in darkness, he felt his head hit the floor, before everything left his mind.

"I can't believe he actually pulled that off. I mean how is he powerful enough?" asked a young voice, curiously.

"Ah Sirius, there is a lot that has changed in Harry. He has become the worlds most powerful wizard. A resurrection from the Veil, isn't possible. I thought that the chances of Harry dying, were almost one hundred percent. Though he did it, with just weakening him worse than ever. He defeated Voldemort quite easily. If Harry knew all the powerful spells and other magic, which he is capable of, he would be like a God." explained Dumbledore softly.

"All that in one and a half years. I know he defeated my cousin, she joined me for a few moments, the worst of her afterlife. Then came Wormtail, he was tortured in the afterlife, still is. Then a worse shock came, Voldemort, he is being tortured worse than anyone. He has so many enemies in the afterlife." said Sirius quietly.

Harry could hear the voices, though couldn't open his eyes. He wanted to look at Sirius, he had succeeded in bringing him back for a short time. He needed to see him, his eyes wouldn't open, even though he was forcing with all his might.

Harry could open his mouth, he tried to talk, but his mouth was dryer than it had ever been. He was able to utter one word, the word that shocked everyone around.

"Water." he croaked awkwardly.

Harry felt water trickle down his throat. It was a relief, he sighed in comfort. Then he felt a cold hand on his face, he knew is belonged to only one person, Sirius.

"I can't open my eyes." said Harry seriously, grabbing the hand and feeling it.

He couldn't believe it. It felt solid, it felt real. Though Harry knew that when, if, he opened his eyes, it wouldn't be so real.

"Don't worry Harry, Madam Pomfrey can deal with that. It was expected. Now if you keep still, Madam Pomfrey is going to place a liquid over your eyes. Do not move until told." said Dumbledore calmly.

Immediately Harry felt a warm substance on his eyelids. He felt it burn, though didn't open them as he was told.

"You may open them now." said Madam Pomfrey.

Harry opened his eyes and was almost blinded by the light above. He looked around and found the Weasley's sat in chairs, Hermione was holding Harry's hand, tears in her eyes.

Harry searched the room and then found a misty figure. If Harry didn't know who it was, he would of thought it was a ghost.

"Hello Harry." said Sirius happily, beaming broadly.

"Hello … Sirius?" said Harry hopefully, getting out of bed and walking over to the ghostly figure.

Sirius nodded, happy tears were trickling down his face. Harry began crying also, he went forward to hug Sirius, but went straight through him.

"I can only hug or grab you, you cannot grab me." explained Sirius calmly, hugging Harry.

Harry felt cold pass over him. He smiled up at Sirius and then they both left. The went back to Harry and Hermione's common room. In here they spent the rest of the day catching up on things.

"So your getting married? That's amazing. I'm glad you and Hermione finally spotted your feelings for each other. I suspect you'll have kids when you leave school?" asked Sirius happily.

"Yeah, hopefully. Now the war is over, we can settle down for a proper life. We just have to prove a prediction incorrect." replied Harry dreamily.

"I know about that. All I know is that it's a large possibility. Your parents are worried sick. They blame themselves for all the burdens you have had to have." said Sirius quietly.

"So you actually saw them again? There really is an afterlife?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes. It is better the better you are in life. It was great seeing them again, I will join them in three weeks. I needed to say goodbye properly, before I depart forever." said Sirius softly.

The wedding plans were set. There were a few hundred people going to be coming. Harry was amazed when he saw all the decorations come out. He could see fairies and other beautiful creatures taking the forms of flowers or other objects.

There were large white, pale pink, baby blue and pale yellow flowers around the place. A large orchestra were set up, it consisted of twenty musicians.

There was a large white and baby blue altar at the lake. The Merpeople were giving a spectacular show, of flips and swimming skills, whilst everyone were waiting for the Bride to arrive.

Harry stood at the front of the many seats. He was wearing the best suit he could buy. Ron was stood next to him, telling him there's nothing to worry about.

Harry understood how Ron felt. For some reason he doubted some things. If he messed up his words, Hermione didn't turn up. He knocked them thoughts out of his head, he knew he was being stupid.

Then the orchestra began playing a wedding tune. Harry stood and looked at the end of the fairy formed aisle. He could see Hermione in a magnificent white dress. It blended in with the snow, but the silver on the dress made her stand out.

Harry beamed at the site of her. He could see that she was wearing the Diamond Angel Pearl necklace he bought her. It stood out around her neck.

Harry couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. When she stood next to him, the Head Bridesmaid, Luna, sat down with the three Bridesmaids, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati.

The three Ushers, Neville, Seamus and Dean took their seats. They sat near Mr and Mrs Granger, Dumbledore and Wulfrid Dumbledore, Harry's cousin. Then the music stopped and the Priest began to read from the bible.

When the Priest would say something about happy lives, Harry and Hermione would smile at each other happily. The Priest waved his wand and a golden ribbon bound their wrists.

Harry and Hermione listened to the Priest tell them what the needed to feel and then they read from the small cards they were handed. Harry spoke first.

"I Harry Potter, take you Hermione Granger, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." read Harry happily.

"I Hermione Granger, take you Harry Potter to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." said Hermione happily.

Like before, everyone looked down at golden ribbons. They instantly turned silver and enlarged. They wormed around both their bodies and moved them to face each other.

"You may kiss the Bride." said the Priest happily.

Harry kissed Hermione with all the emotion he could muster. She came up with a huge grin on her face. Everyone roared their cheers.

Some Centaurs shot arrows over them in a arch. As the arrows collided with each other, they released confetti onto the couple.

Harry and Hermione took lead in going to the Great Hall. When they entered they found it just the same as Ron and Luna's wedding. Except there were more decorations and the Hall seemed to be of expanded for a larger table.

Harry and Hermione took the centre seats. Both the Dumbledore's sat next to Harry, alongside the Ushers and Best Man. Mr and Mrs Granger sat next to Hermione, alongside the Bridesmaids and the Head Bridesmaid.

After everyone had eaten a large four course meal, Ron stood up. Everyone silenced themselves and looked up to Ron.

"I'm afraid we have to bore you with three speeches. Peter Granger, Hermione's dad, shall speak first. Then the Groom, Harry potter, shall speak. Then I have a chance of getting revenge on Harry. After all three speeches have been said, the Bridesmaids shall hand out pieces of the large and amazing cake." explained Ron happily. "Here is Peter Granger."

Mr Granger stood up and the guests drew their attention to him. They all listened intently.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have some bad news - after writing and re-writing, editing and re-editing, the very shortest I could make this speech is one hour and sixteen minutes. But don't worry, I'm not going to do the whole thing right now … instead, here are the worst five minutes." said Mr grange nervously, people smiled at these words.

"Weddings are a marvellous excuse for a big party, and today is no exception. We have a lot of people here today – grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends… and a handful of people I don't recognize. Thank you all for coming."

"Wedding days are meant to be unforgettable and this one certainly will be. I, for one, won't forget how heart-warming it was to see two super people like Harry and Hermione making their vows to each other this afternoon. I won't forget how proud it has made me feel to be the Bride's father. And I won't forget what a pleasure it is seeing them now, sharing the happiness of their great day with all of us." continued Mr Granger, people awed at this.

"I cannot begin to tell you how delighted I am to see my daughter, Hermione, looking so radiant as she begins a new chapter of her life. I know I also speak for Jane when I say we are not losing Hermione; we are merely entrusting her to Harry."

"Hermione is the best daughter in the world – she is beautiful, charming, intelligent and, well, perfect in every way. She does everything for me – she even wrote this speech." People smiled even broader, gaining Mr Granger's confidence.

"When Harry came to ask my permission for Hermione's hand in marriage I immediately wanted to know if he would be able to support a family. The answer was no! He was only planning to support my daughter. The rest of us would have to look after ourselves." People giggled at this.

"Apparently, woman sub-consciously choose a husband with a character furthest from that of their fathers – and only moments earlier I heard my wife describing her new son in-law as generous, sincere and good humoured." People laughed once again.

"The first morning after my honeymoon, my wife got up early, went down to the kitchen, and brought me my breakfast in bed. Naturally, I was thrilled. 'Have you noticed how runny the egg is and how crispy I have made the bacon?' she asked. 'Yes dear, it's very nice,' I replied. 'That's good,' she said, 'because that's how I want my breakfast served every morning from now on.'" People laughed harder, Mrs Granger included.

"All my life I've heard different people say that there is one perfect person for everyone. And while I don't know about everyone, I do know about Hermione and Harry. Chance has brought them together, and there couldn't be a more perfect match. Truthfully, they seem more in love every time I see them. We don't often see a pair better suited to one another than these two. In fact, the kind of love they have is infectious … so all you single people had better stand back." People smiled.

"Now it is my pleasant duty to propose a toast to the happy couple ...  
Here's to the past, for all that you've learned.  
Here's to the present, for all that you share.  
Here's to the future, for all that you look forward to together.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, please be upstanding and raise your glasses to the Bride and Groom." finished Mr Granger raising his glass. The crowd followed suit.

Ron stood up once again. He smiled at Mr Granger, then began speaking

"Now, here is our Groom, Harry Potter." said Ron happily, waving his arm to Harry.

"Welcome to our wedding! I hope you're all enjoying yourselves on this special day. It's great to see so many friends and family and I can honestly say it would not have been the same without you – just an awful lot cheaper!" said Harry, people laughed.

"Thank you, Peter, for those kind words. I imagine it must have been hard giving away your only daughter. Although, when you escorted Hermione down the aisle I could have sworn I saw you running!" People laughed harder, Mr Granger gave a wave of his hand.

"This is the happiest day of my entire life, and I really must thank Hermione for pointing that out." People laughed and Hermione tapped Harry playfully.

"In preparation for this moment, I've been trying hard to come up with something original that would sum up everything that I feel about Hermione, and how much this day means to me. But nothing quite expresses what I wanted to say, so let me keep it old-fashioned and say, in front of all our family and friends: "I love you"." People awed and Hermione blushed and mimed it back.

"I think we complement each other very well. Hermione is ambitious, industrious, highly motivated and loves a challenge. And I am that challenge." People laughed again.

"My next bouquet of thanks goes to Hermione's parents. Firstly, I'd like to thank them for having Hermione, and secondly for letting me have her. I'm grateful to them for welcoming me from the start." Mr and Mrs Weasley waved and most of the guests clapped.

"This seems to me to be an appropriate moment to thank my mother and father for giving birth to me and helping me be here today. I only hope that Hermione and I make as good a job of our married life as they did of theirs. And that all our children are as perfect as I am." People laughed and smiled at this.

"For some strange reason, custom says that the Groom has to present his defence before he's had the opportunity of hearing the Best Man making the case for the prosecution. I have no idea what stories he is planning on telling you about me, and frankly I'm worried. As some of you might of heard, I was Best Man at his wedding. I am sure he wants revenge, so do not believe a thing he says. As my character is so unblemished he might have to resort to making something up. So please take anything he tells you with the appropriate pinch of salt." People laughed and Ron stood up and bowed.

"It has to be said, Hermione has been rather more involved than I have in planning today, and I'd like to congratulate her on a fine job. Of course, wedding organisation has never been an equal opportunities business anyway, but she did let me sign the occasional cheque – which was nice. Ladies and gentlemen, a toast to my wife. To Hermione!" People stood up with Harry and toasted to Hermione.

Ron stood up for the final time. This time he was staying up to perform his speech. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to read.

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. I would first like to thank you all for coming today and helping to make Harry and Hermione's wedding such a memorable and special occasion. Personally, I wish you'd all stayed at home and made my job less nerve wracking." People laughed as Ron said this.

"What a venue! I can well understand why Harry and Hermione decided that this was the place for their wedding – packed full of history and romance. In fact, right in the corner of the Keep there's an old underground escape passage that takes you right out of the castle… its true! It's the corner Hermione was repeatedly glancing at during the ceremony." People laughed and Hermione giggled.

"When it came to writing this speech I wasn't short of material. Although most of it I've had to edit, throw away, burn or hand over to the Ministry to help them with their enquiries. So this is what's left over." People laughed harder at this and some of the Ministry members raised their glasses.

"We have now reached that pivotal moment in the speech where I am meant – in good taste – to put the groom down. So, minus the good taste, I'll proceed." People waited for him to continue.

"I believe that marriage is a wonderful thing for Harry. It will teach him loyalty, self-restraint and control. And it will develop in him a sense of responsibility, fair play and so many other qualities he wouldn't need if he had just stayed single." Some people laughed at this.

"Harry and I first met nearly seven years ago, starting Hogwarts. In those days, he shone as a personality, rather than as an academic achiever. I know he won't mind me saying that, because he never tried to hide his limitations. In fact, it was all a bit of a joke to him – and it was a joke to the teachers as well." People laughed and Harry playfully punched Ron.

"Following the tradition, before they announced their engagement Harry went to ask Hermione's father for her hand in marriage. He said that it was fine by him, providing Harry took the hand that for the last 17 years had spent most of it's time in his wallet!" People laughed and Mr Granger hugged Hermione.

"Harry and Hermione's romance seemed to blossom at an alarming rate, and within weeks of meeting they were having proper rows. But seriously, they are very well suited to each other – clearly Harry is the boss in the relationship, whilst Hermione is just the decision maker." People laughed and Hermione nodded her head playfully.

"Joking aside, Harry is a very special person to me. He is a true friend who never ceases to amaze me with his kindness and generosity. He has listened to me through many a crisis. He gives without any thought of reward. He is a super guy and a role model of a friend. And yes, we've had our differences … but nothing that two lawyers and a high court judge couldn't sort out." People awed as well as laughed at this.

"How can Harry and Hermione ensure a happy marriage? A lot of advice has already come their way, some which may be of use, some of it may not. For me, the key appears to be understanding women and how they communicate. I've always found the following a good guide: If the word "nothing" is uttered, this actually means "something" and you should be on your toes. The statement 'Go ahead' seemingly means that at some point in the future you are going to be in mighty big trouble. The word 'Fine' is the word women use to end an argument when they feel that they are right and you need to shut up. Never use the word 'Fine' to describe how a woman looks – this will cause you to have one of those arguments. So Harry, if you hear the three words 'nothing', 'go ahead' and 'fine' within a couple of minutes of each other, remember you yourself have three words to fall back on, 'yes'….'dear'….'buy it!'" All the men laughed, whilst the woman nodded their heads in agreement, broad smiles across their faces.

"To bring things to a conclusion, I'd like to thank you all for your attention. And let me just say that if you've enjoyed listening to this speech as much as I've enjoyed making it, then all I can do is offer my sincere apologies." People laughed for a final time and drank from their glasses.

"To the happy couple, may their happiness be complete, their marriage long and prosperous and every wedding speech they hear be funnier and shorter than mine. To Harry and Hermione." finished Ron, people raised their glasses with him.

After the party, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the Order all walked down to the main gates of the school. There stood Sirius.

"It is time for me to go back to Lily and James. I thank you for allowing me to say goodbye properly." said Sirius quietly.

The Order said their farewells and hugged Sirius, some even cried. Dumbledore did cry when he said goodbye, he hugged Sirius affectionately.

Lupin took a while to say goodbye, he was crying harder than anyone, at that time. He spent a while talking to Sirius, thanking him for things.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny said their goodbyes. They thanked Sirius for everything. Hermione and Ginny cried and Ron went for a walk.

Harry's turn had come. Sirius embraced him with more emotion than anyone else. Harry began to cry furiously, though soundlessly.

"Now listen, I want you and Hermione to have a proper life. Don't worry about this prediction, it will not come true. I wish for your life to be long and happy. Me and your parents will always look over you, remember we can hear you." said Sirius soothingly, tears streaking his face.

"Bye Sirius. I'll always love you, tell my mum and dad that as well." said Harry quietly.

"They would of heard it. I must dash, midnight is approaching, I have to be at my grave before that time." said Sirius hurriedly.

Harry and Sirius hugged once more. Tears were splashing everywhere. Then Sirius drew himself away, waved his goodbyes and walked into the foggy winter night.

Harry stood there for a while, looking into no where. Then his wife, Hermione, came beside him. She looked into his eyes and spoke gently.

"Let's go to bed. Let's start our life as a married couple." she whispered.

Harry disapparated them to a private chamber, where they spent the best night of their lives. They showed each other their love in the best of ways.

* * *

Okay I said there wouldn't be any more 5,000+ chapters. I had to, this is another wedding. It's the speeches that take up so much room. Anyway I hope it was okay. I don't know how many more chapters there will be. But when I finish it, I will be posting a totally different sixth year. Hope you read it. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 : Career Path and A Decision.**_

* * *

Harry and Hermione woke with each other in their arms. Harry opened his eyes and found Hermione still with her eyes closed. Harry could see Hermione's wedding dress and Harry's suit sprawled out around the room.

Harry got up and tidied to room a but. He placed the wedding clothes on the back of a chair and then turned to Hermione.

"I'll disapparate us into out dorm, we can get changed there." said Harry softly.

Picking up the wedding clothes and kissing Hermione. As he kissed her, he grabbed her waist and transported them both to their dormitory.

They both kissed for a while, before getting dressed. Once they had dressed they both went down to the common room, where Ron and Luna were reading.

"Why hello lovebirds." said Luna happily, making room on the sofa.

Harry and Hermione sat down on the sofa and hugged each other. Before either of them spoke, Ron began speaking from behind his book.

"Now we are married, maybe we should start to think more about when we leave school." suggested Ron calmly.

"Yeah. We need to sort out our careers and where we are going to live." said Luna happily.

"Well, me and Harry are okay about a place to live. We have Grimmauld Place. Professor McGonagall has set times for us to have a meeting, individually. Every seventh year will be having a meeting with her, she helps to get us a job." explained Hermione cleverly.

"When do we get our times?" asked Ron curiously.

"Oh shit. I can remember her giving me a letter. It told me as Personal Advisor, I have to be there with her. I suppose I have the first meeting and then help with everyone else." said Harry hurriedly.

Harry jumped up off of the sofa and pulled on his cloak. He turned to Hermione and kissed her softly. He waved at Ron and Luna, before leaving the common room.

Harry sprinted to Professor McGonagall's office and entered. He panted his apologies for being late and sat next to McGonagall.

"No matter Harry. I know of the career steps you choose. We need to choose which career path you are going to choose first. Auror or Unspeakable. I have a letter from the Ministry, saying that they will accept you in any training you want." explained McGonagall calmly, pulling out two letters.

Harry thought hard. He wanted both jobs, he knew he could have them both. However, he could only start with one. Harry had wanted to be an Auror longer, so he decided.

"I'll do Auror training. I started wanting to do that, so I'll do just that. That is if I survive to finish school." said Harry softly.

"Do not fear, Dumbledore knows a way around the prediction. I'm not supposed to say anything, but your life will not be ended." said McGonagall soothingly.

"I hope he succeeds, not for me but for Hermione. Now let's get back to our meeting." said Harry calmly.

"Yes. I will send the letter off with the rest, at the end of the week. Now we need to talk about living quarters and any other living matters, such as transport or child care, I know you haven't got a child, but some students do." explained McGonagall formally.

"Well, me and Hermione have got Grimmauld Place. We can both apparate and we both have cars. I have Sirius' old bike as well." replied Harry proudly.

"Great, all I need to do is get your information for Auror training. Now, as your Personal Advisor, it is your duty to help me make decisions with seventh year students. So today we will be doing a lot of meetings." said McGonagall simply.

Harry and McGonagall waited a few minutes before Susan Bones entered the office. She smiled at Harry and sat in the seat, in front of the desk.

"So Miss Bones, how do you choose to live your life?" asked McGonagall kindly.

"Well, I think me and Ernie Macmillan are going to settle down together. We haven't got a home yet. We are going to live at our parents until we have sorted our jobs out." replied Susan happily.

"Okay, it seems you know what you are doing. Now what career did you have in mind?" asked Harry calmly, pulling a folder towards him.

Inside this folder there were descriptions of nearly every magical career. Harry opened it to the first page and looked back up at Susan.

"Well, I did well in Care of Magical Creatures and Master Transfiguration. Maybe there is a job that involves using them skills?" said Susan hopefully.

Harry skimmed through the different job descriptions and found a few which include those areas of expertise.

"At the Ministry there are various areas for those qualifications. The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is a good one. There is Incorporating Beasts, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison and Pest Advisory Bureau. There is also the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes." explained Harry importantly.

"I have been interested in Being and Spirit Divisions and Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and Obliviator. There is also some areas of the Department of Mysteries." said Susan calmly.

"You have the qualifications to do training for any of the wanted careers, except Department of Mysteries. To be in that Department, you must be very high qualified and you must do training for three years. If you are outgoing and like to meet new people, then that isn't for you. As you have to be very discreet in that line of work." said McGonagall seriously.

Harry and McGonagall watched as Susan thought deeply. Harry then saw a decision being made.

"I'd like to be placed in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad." said Susan hopefully.

McGonagall pulled out another letter and as she did with Harry's, she tapped it with her wand and placed it in a pile.

"Thank you, Miss Bones. Do you need any help with getting a home or any other form of help?" asked McGonagall softly.

"I don't think so. You can tell me where I can get a home, me and Ernie can search for one." replied Susan with a smile.

"There is one in Hogsmeade, near Madam Puddifoot's. Then there is two in Diagon Alley, one near Gringott's and the other is near Olivander's." replied McGonagall happily.

Susan stood up and left the room. Harry and McGonagall did another twenty students before Ron finally entered.

"Hey Ron, take a seat." said Harry happily.

"Mr Weasley, have you chosen which career you would like to follow?" asked McGonagall calmly.

"Yes Professor McGonagall. I like the Incorporating Beasts." replied Ron happily.

"You know that, that includes breeding dangerous creatures and working with such beasts as Dragons?" asked Harry simply.

"Yes, that's one of the main reasons I chose it and because it's the only thing I'm good at." replied Ron quietly.

"Well, I am sure we can get you into the training programme. If you fail that, you shall be placed on a waiting list for the next one. I shall send off the letter for you." said McGonagall importantly.

"Do you need help with accommodation, or have you got that sorted?" asked Harry finally.

"Me and Luna need a home. Can you help us with that?" asked Ron unsure.

"Yes, we just need to know where you might want to live." replied McGonagall pulling a folder towards her.

"It's a big step in life, so I need to know where the best place would be." said Ron truthfully.

"Well, me and Hermione are living in Hogsmeade, at Grimmauld Place. There are a few countryside homes up there. They aren't as big as Grimmauld Place, they are cottages, so they come with a fair bit of land, which you could build on." explained Harry simply.

"How much do they cost?" asked Ron nervously.

"Around twenty five thousand Galleons." replied Harry silently. "I can always help you with that."

"I think my mum would help with it. I'll have one, if one of you could speak to my mum first though." said Ron quietly, looking from Harry to McGonagall.

"I'll speak to Molly, there is an Order meeting later on. I'll speak to her then. If there isn't anything else, then you are free to go." said McGonagall happily.

Ron stood up, said goodbye to Harry and left the office. The next person to enter was Neville. He smiled at Harry and sat in front of the desk.

"Hey Neville, what is it you would like to do for a career?" asked Harry calmly.

"I'd like to be a Herbology teacher at Hogwarts." replied Neville proudly.

Harry smiled at Neville. McGonagall picked up a file and looked over some notes.

"In every subject you have improved greatly. You aren't the best in some of your subjects, but with the help of Harry here, you have improved a lot. You have a fair amount of pass grades. You could apply for the Herbology post. You will work alongside Professor Sprout, that is if you get the job. With your record of marks in Herbology, I would say you have a job." said McGonagall happily.

"Thank you, I have always wanted to work with plants." said Neville happily.

Harry and McGonagall smiled happily and then McGonagall spoke once again.

"I do not know what you are doing for living quarters. Though if you get a job at Hogwarts, you will have a home here. So that is no worries. Is there anything else we can help you with?" she asked.

"No I don't think so. Can't wait to be calling you by your first name Professor." joked Neville happily.

"I'll always be Professor McGonagall to you Mr Longbottom." said McGonagall happily, smiling broadly at Neville.

Neville stood up and left the office. The final person to enter, was Hermione. She smiled at Harry and sat in the seat in front of the desk.

"Hey babe, I think you still want to be a Healer, don't you?" asked Harry calmly.

"Yeah. I have done for ages. I am advanced in Healing, well Madam Pomfrey says so." replied Hermione proudly.

McGonagall pulled Hermione's folder out of a draw and looked down a long line of perfect grades.

"You have perfect grades. You could apply for any job you wanted and they would be proud to have you. If being a Healer is what you want, then go for it. It does involve a few years of training, though." said McGonagall importantly.

"I'm up for that. The amount of injuries Harry has, is going to make me a very useful wife." joked Hermione happily.

All three laughed and then McGonagall began speaking once again.

"I understand that you and Harry will be living at Grimmauld Place. I don't think that we can help you with anything. You and Mr Potter are independent, you can solve things for yourself." said McGonagall softly, stacking her letter neatly.

"Yes, we are well organised. Is there anything else?" asked Hermione sweetly.

"No, you may both go. There are no more meetings." replied McGonagall simply.

Harry and Hermione said goodbye, and left the office. Outside Harry and Hermione entwined fingers, and slowly walked back to the common room.

"It's about time. I've been there for hours. I missed you lips." said Harry softly, turning to Hermione and kissing her deeply.

They both entered a broom cupboard, where they kissed for fifteen minutes. Then they finally left the cupboard and headed back to the common room.

Inside the common room, sat Ron and Luna. They were hugging and Ron was speaking of something, which was making Luna close her eyes in thought.

"We are talking cottage we are buying." said Ron happily.

"Yeah, well you might be my new neighbours." said Harry smiling at the two.

Harry sat down in an armchair and Hermione sat in his lap. She kissed Harry on the neck, whilst Luna did the same to Ron. Harry and Ron started talking about life after school.

"I can't wait, McGonagall said I could of done either Auror training or Unspeakable training, U chose Auror. I should get a reply letter, I think." said Harry excitedly.

"Yeah, I should get a letter soon. I don't do as much training as you. I only do a year and a half, then I get my position. Oh and by the way, there's a letter on that desk, for you." said Ron happily, pointing to a white sealed envelope.

Harry waved his wand and the letter came soaring towards him. He looked at the back and hadn't ever seen the logo before. Two Beater's bats crossed with a Golden Snitch in between.

Harry opened the letter eagerly and read. When he read he was shocked at what he was reading. He handed it Ron, who's mouth fell to the floor. He read aloud:

_Dear Mr Harry James Potter,  
I am the England quiddich team's manager. I have wrote to you, to see if you have any interest in playing quiddich full time. IP have spoke to some people, all who know you, and they speak very highly of you. I am not sure if you noticed, but a sponsor was present at you last school match. I am sorry about what happened with the attack, though am really proud to read the report the sponsor made. He said that you were the best he had ever seen. He has done sponsors for most international quiddich teams. He said that you moved on a broomstick as though it was nothing. He said you reflexes were amazing. I am writing to you, offering you a place on the England team. You would be the best player to join a quiddich team, ever. I hope you haven't already chose your career path, as this is something fun and well paid. I hope I have interested you. Contact me if you are interested._

Yours Sincerely,  
Albert Nelson,  
England Manager.

Hermione and Luna's jaw also dropped. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. But did he really want to play quiddich full time? He always had a thrill when playing it at school, but if he joined the team, he would be playing everyday.

Harry considered it for a few hours. He even stood up to go change his career path, twice. Though he thought he would be more successful as an Auror. The Ludo Bagman's head popped into his mind. Did he really want a nose broken several times?

Harry decided that being an Auror would be the best way to live his life. He told Hermione, Ron and Luna, after a bit they agreed, well Ron did. Hermione and Luna didn't think anything of it.

* * *

This chapter is just a fill-in. I put it there to make the chapter amount longer. The next chapter there is another attack. This summons what actions the Order of Phoenix are going to take. That should be good for you. I think this story will have seventeen chapters. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14 : The Attack That Decided._**

* * *

Harry woke with a very bad feeling. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something he didn't like. Harry looked at the sleeping Hermione and was shocked to be awake before her.

Harry washed and got dressed, then he pulled a book towards him and began looking up spells he hadn't learnt.

When Hermione woke up, she was shocked for two reasons. Harry was up before her and he was studying.

"Are you alright baby?" asked Hermione humorously, getting out of bed and walking over to Harry.

"Yeah, I just woke up with a bad feeling." replied Harry seriously

"What sort of feeling?" asked Hermione softly, sitting on Harry's knee and kissing him.

"I don't know, but I didn't like it." replied Harry gently.

"Well, a day down in Hogsmeade will liven you up. It's Valentines day today." said Hermione excitedly.

Harry had forgotten all about Valentines day. He hadn't bought Hermione anything. He tried hiding it, but she noticed the change in his expression.

"Mr Potter, have your forgotten about Valentines day?" asked Hermione playfully.

"Sorry babe, I'll get you something from Hogsmeade." replied Harry honestly.

"I'll hold you on that." said Hermione softly, kissing Harry and then standing up.

Harry studied a bit longer, whilst Hermione got dressed. Once she was dressed, they both left the dormitory and entered the common room.

In the common room, sat Luna and a tired looking Ron. They were both ready to go. Harry pulled on his cloak and help Hermione's hand.

Both couples left the common room and were greeted by Ginny and Neville, all three couples walked together. They all entered the Entrance Hall and then left Hogwarts grounds.

On the way down the muddy path, to Hogsmeade, Ginny began speaking. Obviously Hermione had spoken to her.

"Neville woke up before me and covered the room with white and red roses this morning, did any of you have a delight like that?" teased Ginny playfully.

"Alright shut up. I know I forgot, I've got a death to avoid!" snapped Harry angrily, Harry was slightly at himself, for getting angry.

Harry walked further forward from the group and calmed himself down. He was shocked at himself for getting angry. Since he rescued Hermione last year, he hadn't got angry.

Hermione walked up beside Harry and placed her hand on his back. Harry hugged her and then spoke, as everyone else caught up with him.

"Sorry guys. I don't know why I got angry then. It's just this prediction, it's worrying me, for Hermione." said Harry softly.

"What do you mean, for me?" asked Hermione heatedly.

"If I was to die, you would go into depression. What would happen to you?" said Harry quietly.

"You are not going to die. Don't think like that!" said Hermione firmly, thumping Harry on the arm and then the chest, a few times.

"Hermione stop. I'm sorry I shouldn't talk like that, don't worry." said Harry urgently, lifting her tear stricken face.

He gave her a soft kiss and held her hand. They all then entered Hogsmeade. They could see a load of Hogwarts students rushing from one shop to the other.

The three couples walked to the very end of Hogsmeade and turned down an alley. They came in front of Madam Puddifoot's. They looked in and then behind them, where they could hear some giggling.

Behind them were a large group of teenagers, all heading in the direction of Madam Puddifoot's. Harry and Hermione rushed into the small café, shortly followed by the other two couples.

Harry and Hermione were sat in a corner, where they felt comfortable. Ron and Luna were at the table to their left and Ginny, and Neville were in a table in front of them.

Madam Puddifoot came around with a small notepad and a quill. She came to Harry and Hermione's table first. Harry looked up at her and spoke.

"Two coffees please and another item is wanted." said Harry, waving his hand for her to approach him.

She bent down her head and allowed Harry to whisper in her ear. When he was finished she smiled happily and walked away. Hermione looked at him quizzically.

When Madam Puddifoot came back, she had two steaming cups of coffee and a silver plate covered over with a silver lid. She placed it on the table and walked away to get her next order.

Harry placed the cups of steaming coffee in front of himself and one in front of Hermione. Harry was happy to see Hermione looking eagerly at the silver plate. He bent over and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry I forgot and I'm sorry for talking to you about death. I hope this cheers you up. I still have a bit of romance in me." he whispered happily, pulling the lid off of the plate.

When the lid was fully removed, it revealed a plate of strawberries dipped in chocolate. Hermione giggled happily and kissed Harry. Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna looked over and great grins cracked their faces. Ron laughed and spoke.

"You still have the romance." said Ron happily.

"You always have an new idea." said Neville calmly.

"My mind is all for Hermione. What ever it produces, is always for the use of my baby." said Harry happily.

Harry and Hermione kissed and shared strawberries. Hermione was really happily and often kissed Harry. She couldn't help but feel the love for him and from him. She couldn't help think that she was lucky to have such a caring person, such a caring husband.

"Eh, I got to go somewhere. Me and Ron have got some things to sort out. You, Ginny and Neville stay here if you want." said Harry calmly, standing up and pulling on his cloak.

Ron kissed Luna and he, and Harry left the café. Harry turned to Ron and began speaking to him.

"What can I get Hermione?" asked Harry expectantly.

"What does she need, other than books?" asked Ron simply.

"I know, I know, I'll get her a set of earrings or something. I have given her a necklace, this can be a pair which matches that necklace." replied Harry finally.

Harry and Ron walked to a jewellers around the corner from the Three Broomsticks. Harry entered the small but posh shop.

The furniture was dark oak and lined with gold. Harry could see that this shop was expensive and that the owners had money.

Harry and Ron circled the room. Harry looked at many earrings, but none seemed to match the necklace Harry had bought Hermione. Then finally the shopkeeper came to assist.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" he asked politely.

"I bought my wife an Angel Pearl, Diamond necklace. As it's Valentines day, I thought I would buy some earrings to match it." said Harry calmly.

"Well, the Angel Pearl necklace is a very rare piece of jewellery and we do not have anything to match that. Is there anything else I could help you with?" asked the shopkeeper quietly.

"No I don't think there is." replied Harry turning his back and going to leave.

"Hey Harry, here's something. It's bloody amazing." said Ron excitedly, pulling Harry towards a glass cabinet.

Harry looked in and found a gold case with a set of earrings, a many Diamonded necklace, two bracelets and two large Diamond rings. The Diamonds were so amazing, they shone off of Harry's face.

Harry looked down at them in amazement. The jewellery all matched and were very detailed. The necklace was a chain of Diamond stars and ended in a Diamond pendant. Harry looked down at the price tag:

_Thirty Thousand Galleons. _

Harry pulled out a bank slip and gave the shopkeeper permission to draw that amount out. The shopkeeper looked up in amazement and wrapped the case. He handed it over to Harry, who shook his hand in appreciation.

Harry and Ron rushed back to the café and found Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville beginning to file out. Harry rushed over to Hermione and pulled her further down the alley. The other couples stayed outside the café, waiting.

"Hermione, I have you Valentines present. I hope you like it." said Harry gently, handing over the parcel.

Hermione slowly accepted it. Once she felt how heavy it was she knew it was expensive. She opened it with slightly trembling hands. Harry smiled at her, which encouraged her to open the amazing silver case.

When she opened it up, her draw dropped and her eyes widened. She at the jewellery and almost cried with shock. She looked back at Harry, mouth still open.

Instantly she kissed Harry deeply and then shook her head softly.

"I can't accept this. I'm not worth it and my present is nothing compared to this." said Hermione softly, handing the case back slowly.

"Hermione you are worth a lot more than that. Any present you give me would be sacred. I would love it whether it was worth nothing. It's the thought and meaning that counts." said Harry gently, kissing Hermione sweetly.

She smiled weakly and pulled a smaller parcel out of her robes. Harry looked at it and opened it. Inside was a smaller silver case. Harry opened it up, to reveal a bracelet. Much like an identity bracelet.

Harry picked up the silver bracelet and placed it on his wrist. He looked down at the name tag and watched as words formed in the centre, forming Harry's name. Harry smiled at Hermione and kissed his thanks.

"See babes I love it. I needed some jewellery. Don't worry babes, I love you, that's all that counts." Said Harry soothingly, rubbing Hermione's cheeks.

"It has some magical meaning. As it was a present from our true love, and as I was giving it to my true love, it binds our souls. We have slightly become one." said Hermione softly, kissing Harry.

Harry smiled and then heard screams. Harry's stomach dropped as he realised that the screams were of scared people. Harry whipped out his wand and ran to the end of the alley.

He peered around the corner and found Death-Eaters shooting spells in all directions, burning shops as they went by. Adult witches and wizards were uniting and firing any spell they could think of.

The Hogwarts students were attempting to run past the Death-Eaters and escape to Hogwarts. Though the Death-Eaters would send a spell at the people trying to escape.

Harry watched as people screamed for their lives. Harry turned to Hermione before running off.

"Do not join in. Get to Hogwarts by the tunnel in our house. You won't be seen. Inform the teachers and stay there yourself." ordered Harry seriously.

Harry rounded the corner and began putting out fires. Harry joined the adult witches and wizards in the defence against the Death-Eaters.

"So good to see you here Mr Potter." said a witch, relieved.

"They have come for me, it is my fault they are here." said Harry quickly before running forward, closer to the Death-Eaters.

"Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy. Avada Kedavra. Yelled Harry, dangerously.

They all hit different Death-Eaters. When the stunning spell hit them, they went flying back into shop walls. When they killing curse hit the Death-Eater, he fell to the floor lifeless.

Harry fought for ten minutes. He had to, at time, run around the corner. To stop the Death-Eaters from disarming him by using physical force.

Harry had been hit twice by spells. They both only merely hurt him. Harry waved his wand one last time, which sent the Death-Eater head first into a window. Then Harry could see Order members and Dumbledore running forward, firing spells quickly.

The Death-Eaters fought for a while, but they had become surrounded. They instantly disapparated out of site.

Harry fell to the floor, panting furiously. Dumbledore and Lupin came to his side. Dumbledore's eyes were slowing gathering their twinkle and Lupin was still alert.

"I am sorry we were not sooner. By the looks of it, you could of taken them all out. So in a way I am sorry we turned up. It has gone too long, we must attack them. We must stop them from attacking again." said Dumbledore calmly.

"What shall we do Albus?" asked Lupin nervously.

"We shall gather all Order members and we shall attack the Riddle House. We must get rid of all the Death-Eaters. Until then, me and Harry, cannot live a safe life. Gather all the order members, we shall form a plan." explained Dumbledore seriously.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 : Planning.**_

* * *

Harry and Dumbledore disapparated to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. As they arrived, Harry knew it was more of a headquarters than Grimmauld Place.

The walls were plain grey, they didn't have any portraits. Harry thought he was looking at a door less room. He couldn't see one door on the plain walls. Harry looked at Dumbledore quizzically.

Dumbledore smiled weakly and walked directly forward. He carried on walking towards the wall and then he walked straight through it. Harry gaped at where Dumbledore had passed through, then he heard a voice echoing around the grey room.

"Just walk directly forward, think of it as platform nine and three quarters." said the voice of Dumbledore.

Harry breathed and walked straight towards the wall. Harry knew he wouldn't bump into it, though couldn't help but consider the chance.

Dumbledore was stood on the other side, in a long grey corridor. There were many different coloured doors coming off of the corridor. Dumbledore stepped in front of a dark oak door and opened it gently.

Harry looked inside of the room and found it to be a meeting room. Harry walked in slowly and stopped at one side of the room.

"Harry, before the Order gets here, I would like to ask of something." said Dumbledore softly, sitting at the head of the table, which was the full length of the room.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Harry curiously.

"When the attack is planned, I do not want you to participate. Even though you would be the most successful fighter, I do not want you to go. Even though you could finish the attack with the slightest bit of effort, I don't want you to go." replied Dumbledore calmly, looking into Harry's eyes.

"I want to fight. I deserve to fight. The amount of times Death-Eaters have put my friends in danger, I want to get back at them. Please don't say you want me to stay." said Harry hopefully.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply, but the Order members walked in the room, all chatting quickly. Dumbledore's face fell as he wasn't able to finish what he was saying.

Harry sat at the opposite side of the table. The Order members either sat at the table of stood cramped around the room. Dumbledore waited for silence before standing and conjuring a blackboard, behind him.

Everyone looked up at Dumbledore curiously. Dumbledore waved his wand once more and the layout of a large house appeared in chalk.

"As we are planning an attacking a fairly large house and a fairly large amount of Death-Eaters, I thought it would be good to have a good insight on the setting of our attack." explained Dumbledore seriously.

Harry was really helpful with the plans, as he had been at the Riddle House twice. Once the plans of how they would attack, were set, they all began talking about how and who will attack.

"A group of highly trained members need to infiltrate the House. In there they shall attack stealthily, from the inside to outside. This will minimise the amount of Death-Eaters. It must be stealthily. I need volunteers, it could be life threatening." explained Dumbledore softly.

"I shall." growled Moody, standing up from his seat.

"Me too." said Wulfrid Dumbledore, standing up.

Dumbledore's face dropped slightly, though he still nodded his head. He looked around and various people were standing, including Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Very well, we have our inside defence. Is there anyone -" star

"I'll be part of the inside defence." interrupted Harry loudly.

People stared at Harry in amazement. Dumbledore was also amazed, though a look of worry was spread across his face. Harry looked away from him.

"Harry, you know of the prediction." said Dumbledore quietly.

"Of course I do. I know of the chances, though as I said, I want to attack. You cannot stop me, just as you couldn't last year." said Harry firmly, looking at his hands.

"Now Harry, don't talk to Albus like that!" snapped Wulfrid aggressively.

"Keep out of what you don't understand. You have no idea of some of the things Albus has kept me from." said Harry heatedly, he knew Harry had gotten angry for something simple, again. However, he couldn't help it.

Wulfrid pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Dumbledore jumped up from his seat and waved his own wand. Instantly, Wulfrid's wand left his hand.

"Attacking Harry would be the last moment in your life. Do you not yet understand of his power. I have warned you to not draw your wand at him. Besides he is family!" snapped Dumbledore dangerously, all twinkle gone.

"Sorry Uncle. I was defending you." said Wulfrid quietly.

"I am not the one to be apologize to. I also need no defending. There are reasons Harry enrages when I leave him out on things. I did nothing no man will forget." said Dumbledore, calming down slightly.

Wulfrid turned to Harry slowly and looked at his feet. Soon after he looked back at Harry and began speaking.

"Sorry Harry, your right, I don't know anything that has happened between you two. As I said, I'm sorry." said Wulfrid truthfully.

Harry nodded and smiled weakly. They all sat down. Then Dumbledore began speaking once again.

"So, we have our inside defence. We need a north, south, east and west defence. All remaining Order members shall get themselves in those defences. That shall be our formation." explained Dumbledore softly.

It took half an hour to get the defences sorted out. When they all knew what defence group they would be in, Dumbledore carried on speaking, occasionally making marks on the board.

"The inside defence shall be stealthily searching the house. They will kill off as many Death-Eaters as possible, with out being seen. All four defences outside shall have the job of ridding the area of creatures and any other guards. Hopefully, if all goes to plan, the inside defence shall lure any remaining enemies out of the house and into our hands." explained Dumbledore seriously.

"There are forty of us and a few hundred of them. Do you expect us to kill all of them?" asked Lupin nervously.

"We are better than most the Death-Eaters. Voldemort recruiting anyone he could, most weren't trained for combat. As all of us are, we can defeat all." replied Dumbledore honestly.

"What will happen after all Death-Eaters have been killed?" asked Tonks curiously.

"Myself and Harry shall be under no threat. The prediction shall be defeated and all of us can then live without any worry of evil." replied Dumbledore happily.

"That's a good thought." said Mr Weasley softly, looking up to the ceiling in thought.

The room remained silent for a few minutes, whilst everyone thought of a evil free world. Then Dumbledore spoke up again.

"The Order members guarding Hogwarts shall come back with me and Harry, the rest may go home." he said softly.

Harry disapparated to Dumbledore's office, soon Dumbledore arrived with some Order members gripping his forearm. He looked down at Harry and then spoke.

"When it is time to attack, I shall call upon you. Till then, go and explain to your wife that you are on a life threatening mission." said Dumbledore quietly, turning his back on Harry.

Harry knew Dumbledore was upset about Harry's involvement in the attack, but Harry got angry as the elder man spoke to him like he was rubbish. Harry walked over the office and slammed open the door. He slammed it shut, making a few portraits rattle.

Harry walked to the common room. As he entered he saw Hermione laid on the sofa, Ron in a chair and Luna in one next to him. Harry walked over to Hermione and sat on the sofa. He rested Hermione's legs on his thighs, so that she could remain laid down.

Harry rubbed Hermione's leg in thought. He had forgotten to greet any of them. Hermione sat up and snuggled into Harry's chest.

"What's on your mind?" she asked quietly.

Harry looked down at her nervously. He knew what he had to tell her, though also knew it would hurt her deeply. Harry looked into her hazel eyes and began explaining.

"The attack on Hogsmeade has made Dumbledore make a plan of attack on the Death-Eaters. I'm part of the stealth defence group. I have to infiltrate the Riddle House and attack the inside Death-Eaters with out being seen. Me and some trained people have to do that, causing the Death-Eaters to leave the House and straight into the hands of the Order." explained Dumbledore slowly.

Harry could see tears fill Hermione's eyes. He rubbed them away before they reached her cheeks. She looked back at him with nothing but hurt and love in her eyes.

"D-do you have t-to go?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. It will finalize the threat to mine and Dumbledore's lives. We will be able to live without a threat of evil." replied Harry honestly.

Hermione stood up and locked herself in the library. Harry walked over to the door and listened. He could hear Hermione crying. It hurt him to know he had upset the one he loved.

He sat in front of the door and waited for Hermione to come out. Over an hour, Ron and Luna had spoken to him. They expressed their fears and they held back tears at the thought of Harry's death.

Then Hermione entered the common room once again. She looked down at Harry with puffy eyes. She smiled weakly and spoke in a mere whisper.

"You have to do what you have to do, I understand that. All the pain it causes me, I know you have to do it. Now, let's get it out of our heads. Our N.E.W.T. exams aren't far away, let's study." she whispered sitting on the sofa and covering her face with a thick book.

* * *

Hope it was alright for you. I struggled writing this one. The next chapter shall be the N.E.W.T.'s exams. So wait for there challenging studying. Hope my stories are good enough for you. Thanks and keep reading.

KEEP REVIEWING


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 : N.E.W.T's**_

* * *

Over the following months, the Gryffindor seventh years had often locked themselves in Harry's private library, in his common room. There NEWT exams were approaching. They spent almost every hour revising.

Harry felt that these exams were a waste of his time. After all, he had no need to do them. It was Hermione who made him revise for them. She said it would make him look better on his report.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna were walking around the lake when they saw the main gates open. They stopped walking and looked over at the gates.

They watched as five carriages strolled into the castle grounds. They stopped outside of the main entrance and out stepped five very old people.

Harry knew them instantly as the examiners. Hermione hopped up and down slightly and dragged Harry off towards them. Harry tried to stop her but she insisted on meeting them.

Once they entered the Entrance Hall, they found the examiners talking to Dumbledore. Harry and Hermione approached and Dumbledore introduced.

"Examiners, these are our finest students. You will of heard of Mister Harry Potter, though you shall not of heard of Miss Hermione Granger." said Dumbledore gently, gesturing to Harry and Hermione.

The old examiners looked up slowly and smiled. They all shook Harry and Hermione's hand, and began speaking about the upcoming exams.

"What is it that you want to achieve best in?" asked a small witch.

"I want to achieve the best in all my subjects, however I wish to have the best mark in Healing. I want to become a Healer when I have left Hogwarts." replied Hermione proudly.

"Very good choice. The job in Healing has many different joint possibilities. For example you could write books or invent instruments for medical care. Or you could find cures for things thought incurable." explained the witch admiringly.

"How about you Master Potter?" asked a small hunch-backed wizard.

"I wish for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. As I want to become an Auror. Any other passes are bonuses." replied Harry happily.

"A great choice of career, also. You could be an amazing Auror. I think it was I who examined you for Defense Against the Dark Arts, two years ago. You were amazing, the things you did with a wand, I had never seen before. You almost got so good of a grade, there were nearly no grade to give you. That's amazing. I hope I see the same results in these exams." said the hunch-backed wizard, happily.

"So do I." said Harry cheerfully, smiling down at the old wizard.

"I must show the examiners there living quarters. Please excuse us." said Dumbledore softly.

Harry and Hermione said goodbye to the examiners, and both headed back outside. When they entered the grounds, they found Ron and Luna walking towards them.

"We're going back up to the common room, you coming?" asked Ron curiously.

"Yeah, come on. We need a bit more revising. The exams are in a week." said Hermione hysterically, rushing back into the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase.

Harry, Ron and Luna walked up slightly less eager. They hated revising, thought they knew they wouldn't get any were with out it.

So the three teenagers joined a studying Hermione in their common room library. They were surrounding in piles of books, all with extra spells and other small things.

Hermione had the worst out of everyone. She had more lessons than any seventh year. Harry noticed that her hair was becoming more and more uncontrollable, as she got more frustrated with her revising.

Over the week, many people had been sent to the Hospital Wing for a calming draught. Hermione had began muttering spells and sentences to herself and Harry had began losing his temper for small things.

On the last night before the exams, Harry and Hermione were laid on their bed hugging, whilst studying.

Harry began stroking Hermione's hair, which had slowly gone back to controllable curls. He kissed her neck and made his way to her cheek.

She smiled though kept her eyes on the book she was reading. She often moved her head for Harry to get in better.

Harry and Hermione stayed like that for a few hours. Harry was enjoying kissing Hermione. When Harry looked over at his clock, he noticed it was almost midnight. He looked at Hermione and spoke.

"Babes, it's nearly midnight. We should get some sleep for the exams tomorrow. You need some rest from that book as well." said Harry softly wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"You go to sleep love. I'm reading this last chapter, then I'll join you." said Hermione quietly, turning to kiss Harry.

Harry turned off the lamp at his side of the bed and turned his back to Hermione, before closing his eyes.

After a while he heard a book being closed and the lamp being clicked off. Harry soon later felt two soft hands on his side. Harry smiled to himself, happy that Hermione still wanted to sleep in his arms.

Harry rolled over and they both snuggled, where they fell asleep. They felt, once again, comfortable in each other's arms.

The next morning Harry woke with Hermione sat at the desk near the window. Harry got up and got dressed. He walked over to Hermione and kissed her softly.

"We have the same first exam. It's Charms first. We can go and sit in the Entrance Hall, until we are asked to go in. We can do a bit more studying as well." said Hermione simply.

Harry sighed slightly. Then he packed his school bag with books to revise from. Harry and Hermione then made their way down to the Entrance Hall.

They both looked around and could see all the seventh years surrounding the Entrance Hall. They were all sitting in groups, revising. Harry and Hermione found the Gryffindor seventh years and went to sit with them.

They all sat in a circle, testing each other on different spells and incantations. After half an hour of revising, they heard the familiar sound of the double oak doors slamming into the stone floor.

All the seventh years turned to the entrance of the Great Hall. They could see Professor McGonagall sat with a large scroll in her hand.

She took ten minutes calling people's names out and placing them into their seats. Once all the seventh years had been seated, Harry looked around.

He could see Hermione a few tables away and Ron was a few tables to Harry's left. Harry gave him a smile and received a slightly less enthusiastic one back.

The seventh years only had the wait for a few seconds before little Professor Flitwick began speaking. He was stood on top of a table, so he could see all the tables.

"This examination is the Charms theory. At NEWT level it is a fairly difficult one. You all have an hour and half to do as much as capable. Good luck, you may began when ready." said Professor Flitwick clearly, turning over a large hour-glass.

Harry budged closer to his paper and opened it to the first page. He looked down at the first question and was happy to know the answer. It read;

_What is the incantation to levitate a building? _

Harry answered it and looked at Hermione. Her hair was draped over the paper and her quill was speeding back and forth on the parchment. Harry smiled and looked over at Ron, who had a frustrated expression.

Harry smiled again and went back to his work. Once the hour-glass had finished pouring sand, Professor Flitwick stood back upon the desk and began speaking.

"All stop where you are and place your exam papers to the left of your table." instructed Professor Flitwick, pulling his wand out at the same time.

There were some shuffling as the seventh years obeyed. Then Professor Flitwick waved his wand and all the papers flew into his outstretched arms. He piled them to one side and then waved his wand once more, instantly the Hall doors banged open.

All the seventh years left the Great Hall and entered the grounds of Hogwarts. All the Gryffindor seventh years went and sat under a large oak tree, near the lake. The same tree Harry, Hermione and Ron had sat under after their last exams.

Later that day, the seventh year entered the Great Hall once more. They entered their Transfiguration theory exam. In this exam Harry felt he had done fairly well.

Over the first week of exams, all seventh years did their theory part. They found that this week was very boring and people began getting fed-up with writing all day.

Half way through the second week of practical examinations went alright for Harry. He had Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions left. Harry and the students had to stay in a chamber whilst the four pupils went out in turn and did their exams. Harry and some other students were some of the last, Ron was possibly the last on the list. Professor Flitwick walked in the chamber and began reading from a scroll of parchment.

"Parkinson, Pansy - Patil, Padma - Patil, Parvati - Potter, Harry." he called.

Harry looked around at the other three people. He hadn't spoken to Pansy since last year. He felt sympathy for her, she lost a husband and is now a single mother. She had a look of depression amongst her.

Harry and the three girls entered the Great Hall, where four examiners were sat at small desks. Harry waited behind the three girls, to be sent to an examiner.

"Potter, Professor Marchbanks will see you." said Professor Flitwick squeakily, looking down at his clipboard.

Harry marched over to the witch and took a seat in front of her. She smiled and pulled a folder towards her.

"I see that you did not take Transfiguration as one of your continuous lesson. Though we shall still examine you, as we want to know of your powers. First of all, could you transfigure this desk into a chicken please?" explained Professor Marchbanks happily.

Harry waved his wand once and instantly the desk turned into a chicken. Harry smiled at the slightly shocked expression on the examiner's face.

"You have the skill of verb-less magic. That is amazing, almost all seventh years cannot do it so easily. They normally have a spell which backfires or can only do things such as the Lumos Charm. That shall earn you extra points in all your practical exams." said Professor Marchbanks happily.

"I don't know how I mastered it. It just came to me whilst I was … battling" said Harry softly, getting quieter.

"Yes indeed. Well, it will help you in many ways. Now, I am curious to whether you was able to master the ability of Animagi. It is a rare thing from people your age, well of all ages. Though there is something special about you, that makes me think you could master this ability." said Professor Marchbanks, looking into Harry's eyes.

"I do have that ability. Do you want me to show you?" asked Harry proudly.

"Oh please do." replied Professor Marchbanks eagerly.

Harry stood up and concentrated on transforming into the form of his Animagi animal, a lion. Instantly he felt his body redesign itself.

When Harry opened his eyes, he was looking lower than usual. He walked on all fours and could feel long fangs sticking out of his mouth. He looked up at Professor Marchbanks, who was clapping.

"Well done, Potter. That's amazing, a great gift. There are a few more spells I need you to perform, before you can leave." said Professor Marchbanks happily.

"I can also transform into a Phoenix." said Harry simply.

"It isn't possible to transform into two animals, without spell work." said Professor Marchbanks, though didn't seem certain.

Harry sighed softly and concentrated on his Phoenix form. Instantly he felt himself change to a different form. When he opened his eyes he was hovering in midair and two golden wings were flapping at his side.

Harry transformed into his usual form and looked at Professor Marchbanks. Her face was astonishment. Harry looked at the three girls to his left and could see that they were about to faint.

"That will be all Master Potter. The other spells are not needed. Expect your, excellent, results in the summer. You may leave." said Professor Marchbanks slowly, her mouth still hanging open.

Harry was happy at hearing them words. He picked up his bag and left the Great Hall. Outside stood Hermione and some other seventh years.

"How did you do?" asked Hermione happily.

"Fantastic. I think I've got Outstanding on that one. I shocked all the examiners when I transformed into a lion and a Phoenix." replied Harry cheerfully, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Good, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts practical, in a few minutes. As soon as the last students have completed their exams, we will be sent back into that chamber." said Hermione softly, leaning back into Harry.

Sure enough Professor Flitwick came out not long after. All the seventh years followed him into the chamber, once again. Harry could see Ron sat near the fire. Harry and Hermione walked to him.

"How did you do on the Transfiguration?" asked Harry curiously.

"I made some minor mistakes but I was able to fix them. The examiner seemed happy at the end, so I should get a good grade." replied Ron happily.

"How do you think you will do on this one?" asked Hermione nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"Don't worry you won't get any lower than Outstanding." teased Harry humorously.

Hermione glared at him and then turned back to Ron for an answer. He looked at his feet and began to speak.

"I should do alright, I've been around you two for a long time. I got an Outstanding last time, because of Harry." he replied quietly.

"They will test you on Occlumency. They should test you on apparition as well. I shall show off and use some Legilimency." said Harry evilly.

"I can see you getting another Impossible." said Hermione honestly, giving Harry a quick kiss.

"Hopefully. Anyway, Professor Flitwick has just called your name out." said Harry softly, pointing to a small Professor Flitwick waiting for Hermione.

Hermione ran forward and into the Hall. Harry didn't quite understand why Hermione was so worried she would fail her exams, she was the best in their year.

Once again, Harry waited ages for his turn in the Hall. When it finally came; he, Pansy, Parvati and Padma left the Hall and was told which examiner to go to.

Harry had been sent to Professor Tofty. The small stooped wizard smiled eagerly at Harry. Harry to a seat in front of Professor Tofty's desk.

"I have been looking forward to your examination. I have been told to examine you on spells which adults may have difficulty doing. We shall start with the terrible Unforgivable curses. These are needed for the career you are choosing. I have three toads, you must perform each one of the curses, on each of the toads." explained Professor Tofty, passing Harry three jars, each containing a big, fat toad.

Harry pulled the first out and pointed his wand at it. Before he cast the spell, he looked up at the examiner to ask a question.

"Do you want me to say the incantation or can I do my usual verb-less?" he asked curiously.

"Ah yes, Professor Marchbanks told me about this skill of yours. I believe it is at it's best. I need you to mouth the incantation. All examiners have took I your skill for verb-less magic." replied Professor Tofty softly.

"Imperio!" said Harry, pointing his wand at the toad.

Harry looked up at Professor Tofty who was paying a lot of attention to the toad.

"Make the toad dance." instructed Professor Tofty softly, not moving his eyes from the toad.

"Dance." said Harry clearly, watching the toad.

Instantly the toad stood on it's back legs and began dancing in circles, it's arm's stretched out in front of it.

"Well done Master Potter, please do the next one." said Professor Tofty happily, waving his hand at the next jar.

"Crucio!" said Harry hoarsely, pointing his wand at the second toad.

Immediately the toad screeched in pain. It shook violently and high pitched squeals were coming from the toad. Harry soon later raised his wand and pulled the third out. When Professor Tofty waved his hand for Harry to continue, Harry began again.

"Avada Kedavra!" said Harry calmly, watching as the spell connected with the toad.

As soon as the spell hit the toad, it stopped hopping and fell the table, lifeless. Harry looked up at Professor Tofty, who's eyebrows were raised.

"Excellent Potter, can you please now enter my mind and tell me what I am thinking?" asked Professor Tofty simply.

Harry entered Professor Tofty's mind, without him knowing. Almost straight away, Harry left his mind.

"You are thinking how I am so powerful." said Harry calmly.

"That is amazing. You have the ability of Legilimency better than ever recorded. I must now try to enter your mind." said Professor Tofty calmly, pointing his wand at Harry.

"You try, I am very good at Occlumency." said Harry softly, looking at his hands.

"Legilimens." said Professor Tofty, closing his eyes.

Harry didn't have to do anything. Almost straight away, Professor Tofty opened his eyes, with a look of frustration. Professor Tofty tried to enter three times before giving up.

"That is incredible. You have mastered Occlumency to another level. I cannot enter at all. I am not kicked back out by a wall or anything like that, I am just unable to go anywhere." said Professor Tofty astonished.

"What is next?" asked Harry eagerly.

"I am going to ask you to perform some of your own advanced magic, something's of your choice." said Professor Tofty, concentrating on Harry.

Harry nodded and stood up. Harry thought of all the things he could show the examiner. He wanted something that would impress him.

Then Harry thought about his fire ability. He raised his hands and concentrated on them becoming on fire. Instantly they were surrounded in blue flames. Harry concentrated on making the fire even larger. Then it surrounded him and swirled menacingly.

Harry waved his hand and instantly the fire vanished. Professor Tofty's mouth was hanging open. Harry smiled and closed his eyes in concentration once more.

Harry could remember the moment when Harry had raised himself and Hermione in the air, at the Hallowe'en ball. Harry concentrated on that emotion and then felt himself rise slightly.

When he opened his eyes he was several feet in the air and was looking down on the examiner. The examiner's mouth was nearly hitting the floor and his eyes were bulging.

"That … That is … amazing." choked Professor Tofty, before falling off his seat.

Harry waved his wand and replaced Professor Tofty on his seat. Harry continued performing powerful spells which were so advanced they made one of the examiners faint.

Halfway through Harry's examination, Dumbledore entered. Harry turned to him and began speaking.

"I want to show my abilities to their maximum, would you mind duelling me?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Sure Harry. If that is allowed." said Dumbledore calmly, looking at Professor Tofty.

"Oh please do. Anything to help with performing some more incredible magic." said Professor Tofty hurriedly, who seemed to be enjoying himself.

Both Harry and Dumbledore got into their duelling positions, and faced each other. Dumbledore counted them in and instantly shot a nasty looking spell at Harry.

Harry waved his wand lazily and sent five spells back in seconds. Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly in surprise and had to jump out of the way of the last two spells. He smiled at Harry, impressed.

"Do not hold back on me, Albus." said Harry seriously, holding up his shield.

"Nor you. I will understand if I am hurt." said Dumbledore calmly, smiling at Harry before sending a mixture of eight spells.

Harry knew that Dumbledore was trying to make Harry fire even more. Harry then closed his eyes and concentrated on all the spells soon to come from Dumbledore.

When Harry heard them come towards him, he concentrated on making them disappear. He felt wind around him and when he opened his eyes he could see that his fire power had appeared and was spinning all ten spells.

Harry pointed his hand at Dumbledore and sent all of Dumbledore's spells right back at him. Dumbledore produced a shield, though the spells had doubled in power, from Harry.

Dumbledore was sent backwards and was hit by all but one spell. He was sent in the air and then span and began to descend head first. Harry didn't know what the spells were and was worried about what they could do.

Dumbledore was already unconscious. Just before Dumbledore hit the floor, he was sent straight back into the double oak doors. Dumbledore shot straight threw them, leaving splinters everywhere.

Harry waved his wand and instantly Dumbledore floated back to him. Harry laid him in front of him and poured a strengthening potion down his throat, before waving his wand and reviving Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked around and was shocked to see Harry and all the examiners surrounding him. Dumbledore then laid eyes on Harry and smiled.

"It all happened so quickly. I have never seen you perform that type of magic. You stopped the magic around of you and sent it back to the caster, amazing." said Dumbledore softly, accepting the offered hand from Dumbledore, to help him up.

"Master Potter, you have exceeded all of my thoughts. I think we may have trouble grading you, but you shall receive your results in the summer. I have seen enough to make my mind up. It has been a honour and a treat, I thank you." said Professor Tofty, offering his hand to be shook.

Harry shook it and turned his back. He went forward to the double oak doors. He repaired them before leaving. When he went outside, all the seventh years were looking at him with awe, even Hermione.

"That was amazing. You actually beat Dumbledore. You proved you power." said Hermione quietly, her mouth slightly open.

Harry took advantage of that and kissed her deeply. She giggled slightly before placing her arms around Harry's neck.

"As you said, another Impossible." said Harry gently, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist.

Harry and Hermione returned to the common room, and relaxed. They were both tired after the day. They rested in each other's arms.

Over the final part of the week, Harry had done his final exam, Potions. He entered the Hall and was quite happy with the results. He had shocked the examiner on how he handed the ingredients and how he knew about everything that would happen when a new ingredient is added.

Harry left the Great Hall, thinking he had achieved an Outstanding. He and the Gryffindor seventh years went to the common room and had a small party. It was the end of exams and near the end of the year. They would soon be graduating.

A few House-Elves helped with bringing foods and drinks. Harry went down to Hogsmeade, as he had permission, and bought loads of sweets from Honeyduke's.

* * *

This is a alright chapter. It has a bit of action. Though it's a calm one. Not like the next one. In the next one something very bad might happen to Harry, death. Or it may not. You will have to wait. Thanks and hope you like it.

PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17 : The Fateful Night.**_

* * *

Now that the exams were finished, the fifth and seventh years had the rest of school term to do as they pleased. Most would take advantage of the boiling weather.

Girls would swim in the lake or sun bath. The boys either played quiddich or other sports. Harry and Hermione had a lot of kissing together and often flirted with each other.

There was something that was disturbing Hermione greatly. She hadn't mentioned anything about it, though she thought about it all the time.

"Babe, when do you think you will be attacking the Riddle House?" asked Hermione finally, looking directly into Harry's eyes.

Harry didn't like talking about the attack. He often found Hermione in tears. Harry looked into her caring eyes and replied.

"I don't know. Dumbledore will be talking to me later. It could be tonight." replied Harry quietly.

Hermione looked away from Harry and put her back to him. Harry didn't want to make her cry again. He wanted her to be happy and not to worry, but he knew he couldn't get that until all Death-Eaters were dead.

"Babes, I don't want you to worry. I'll be fine." said Harry softly, kissing Hermione.

Hermione stood up and ran away. Harry jumped up to his feet and chased after her. When he entered the Entrance Hall.

He walked in and found Dumbledore surrounded by at least two hundred people. Harry tried pushing his way threw the crowd, though Dumbledore gripped his shoulder.

Harry saw a swish of Hermione's hair go around a corner, before Dumbledore began speaking. Harry felt guilty for making Hermione cry.

"Harry, it is time. We must go as soon as we can. I need some more of your assistance." said Dumbledore calmly, placing the other hand on Harry's other shoulder.

"What is it? asked Harry urgently, annoyed with Dumbledore.

"We need some of your Centaur Guards. If you could possibly spare as many as you can, they have their own ways of transporting." replied Dumbledore gently.

Harry stepped out into the grounds and sent a silver mist soaring over to the Forest. He waited for a few seconds before a large group of Centaurs came galloping into view. They galloped up to Harry and made a half circle in front of him.

"Friends of the Forest, I am of need of your help, once again. There will be an attack at the Riddle House. This shall decide whether I live or die. Myself and Dumbledore cannot live safe, until all Death-Eaters are killed. We have two hundred people fighting, we need more, I hope you can be them extra." explained Harry seriously.

"We shall do anything of your command. We shall battle for you." said a Centaur, then all bowing their heads.

"Thank you. Travel to the Riddle House, just as we have left." instructed Harry importantly.

Then Harry turned around to see around two hundred Order members, all ready and in formation. Harry could see four different groups.

Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Wulfrid and Shacklebolt joined Harry and all stood facing the rest. Harry looked at Dumbledore in the north group.

"Albus, what part are you on?" asked Harry curiously.

"I will be on the north side of the House. That is near the main entrance. I have some powerful spells which can get rid of their creatures. If no Death-Eaters come out before I have killed all the creatures, I shall come in the House to help." replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Right, let's get going." said Harry seriously, giving Dumbledore a look which was recognised for Dumbledore as a caring look and a sign for good luck.

The entire crowd walked to the main gates of the school. When they stepped onto the footpath, they all looked at each other before disapparating.

When Harry reopened his eyes, he was stood in the basement of the Riddle House. Wulfrid, Moody, Tonks, Lupin and Shacklebolt was stood with him.

Harry and the rest cast silencing charms on their feet and began creeping towards the exit of the basement. They could hear voices from above, Harry thought he could hear everyone's heart beat.

They all withdrew their wands and started to slowly move up the stairs. Wulfrid opened the door slightly and peered out. He withdrew almost instantly.

He turned to everyone and raised five fingers, signalling that five people were outside. Moody turned to Harry and whispered.

"If you say quietus before your actual spell, it will be soundless." he said seriously.

Harry nodded, he couldn't speak, his heart was in his throat. Harry raised his wand slightly and Wulfrid gripped the door handle. He quickly whipped the door open and they all began firing silent spells. As the Death-Eaters began to floor they waved their wands to make their fall silent.

Harry's heart began beating so fast and hard, it hurt. They all walked silently across the corridor. Harry could hear that in the next room, there was a lot of people.

Harry closed his eyes and thought about Hermione. He then braced himself for what was about to come. He raised his wand and Moody then instantly blasted the door into splinters.

Harry darted inside with his shield raised. His shield was hit four times before Harry was in a safe area. Harry was soon joined by Wulfrid.

"Not very discreet is it?" he asked hastily, firing a spell at a Death-Eater.

"Not at all." said Harry awkwardly, sending a chair flying into a Death-Eater.

"Remember to keep your shield up. We need you to stay alive." said Wulfrid calmly, patting Harry on the shoulder.

Harry, alongside the other inside defence, began darting from one place to another. They continued sending spells at the Death-Eaters and slowly they began backing away.

After five minutes of running and casting, the Death-Eaters flung open the doors and ran outside. When they stepped outside, the inside defence covered their way back inside.

Harry watched as the Order members surrounded the Death-Eaters. Even though the Death-Eaters were twice the size, they still looked scared.

Instantly spells were cast in all directions. Harry couldn't see who he was supposed to be aiming for, as there were so much flashing colours.

Harry turned to his left and bumped into a hooded figure. Harry looked beneath the hood and found it was Snape.

"Potter, you have tried tremendously to beat us. You and everyone else shall die at our feet. Yourself and that old fool Dumbledore shall rot at our victory!" said Snape bitterly, jumping back a few steps.

Harry's anger rose. He looked into the dark eyes of his enemy. The person who had betrayed Harry, the person who had acted as a friend.

"Let us duel now!" said Harry nastily.

Snape sneered and took a few more steps back. Harry and Snape raised their wands in front of them, and after a few seconds they both began sending spells towards them.

"You cannot beat me, Potter!" shouted Snape aggressively, sending several spells in Harry's direction.

"That is what all your fellow Death-Eaters said. I defeated Malfoy, Lestrange and Pettigrew within a few minutes. Let us not forget your master, Voldemort. I defeated him also within minutes. You really think you have what it takes to take me down?" snapped Harry sourly, watching Snape's face.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" snapped Snape angrily.

Harry produced a shield and sent the spell soaring straight back at Snape. This was what Snape wasn't expecting.

Harry watched as the spell soared across to Snape and hit him directly in the chest. Snape let out a soft breath and then fell to the floor, lifeless.

Harry just turned around in time to watch someone apparate from out of know where. The person had a hood up. Harry instantly thought it was a Death-Eater.

Harry levelled his wand with the person and concentrated on what he wanted. He wanted to cause pain, he wanted to witness it.

"CRUCIO!" yelled Harry dangerously.

Harry watched as the spell connected with the person. Once it connected, the person screamed in agony. Though something about the voice made Harry approach the screaming person.

Harry could feel the spell gaining power and was sure that the pain would kill anyone. Though he did not stop the spell, he allowed it to continue.

When he got to where the person was, he pulled back the hood. What he saw made his insides rip him from inside out. He looked down at a familiar gorgeous female and a familiar mass of controlled curls.

Harry stopped the spell and fell to the floor screaming. He screamed as he picked Hermione up. He placed her across his legs and checked her breathing.

She wasn't breathing and her pulse couldn't be found. Harry's face was soaked instantly in tears. They were uncontrollable. Harry was angry at himself, immediately his body exploded into blue flames.

Harry screamed harder than ever and a white mist shot out from Harry. It covered the entire battle field and covered the Riddle House. Harry kissed Hermione softly. He hugged her tighter than ever. Then he let out another fresh set of tears.

Instantly Harry felt the floor from beneath him explode. He watched as soil and trees sprang into the air. He slowly turned to look to his left and found all the Order members sat down panting.

Harry glanced around and found many Death-Eaters, all were dead. Their bodies were covered in blue flames, burning their flesh. Harry could feel bits of wood from the Riddle House.

Harry had just blown up all evil and a big part of land. Just as he had done in the Forbidden Forest. However, the flames did not burn Order members for some mysterious reason. The flames only burnt evil.

* * *

Harry clung onto Hermione before he felt darkness pass over his mind. He fell  
Well, all Death-Eaters are gone. There will be one final chapter. Harry's life could be ended now, for what he did. You will have to wait for the next chapter, to find out. Thanks and hope it's alright for you.

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18 : Home Sweet Home.**_

* * *

"I haven't ever seen such a thing happen. What was it he did, Albus?" asked Lupin nervously.

"It is some ancient magic. Something only Merlin was capable of. It is a anger caused piece of magic, it destroys who ever the caster is an enemy to. As all the Death-Eaters are enemies, they were all killed." replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Why has he passed out?" asked Lupin seriously.

"He became an enemy of himself. He hurt the one he loved more than life it self. I believe that Harry thought he had killed Hermione, as she wasn't breathing or had a heart beat." replied Dumbledore softly, looking down on Harry's unconscious body.

"Could he of killed himself?" asked Lupin slowly.

"He could of blown himself up. The spell he cast on Hermione would of killed her, their love stopped it from happening. Hermione shall come around any day now. For Harry, we do not know when he will wake up. Madam Pomfrey and some other experts say that Harry may not wake up." said Dumbledore quietly, turning his back to hide his face.

Lupin walked over the Hospital ward of St Mungo's and sat in a corner, placing his head in his hands.

"Harry is a very powerful person. In both mind and body, he will be able to pull through this. He is the boy that lived." said Dumbledore calmly.

"It's been three weeks. Why hasn't he woken up?" asked Hermione hysterically.

"We must give him time. His mind still thinks he killed you. He thinks he has nothing to live for. Madam Pomfrey has a potion brewing, which allows the unconscious person to hear their surroundings. It takes the same amount of time as a Polyjuice Potion." explained Dumbledore calmly.

"How will that help?" asked Hermione seriously.

"He will hear you talking and will know that you are alive. He then can use any strength he has, to come out of the coma he is in." replied Dumbledore softly.

"I shouldn't of gone. He kept telling me to stay in the common room. I was worried about him, I had to go and see how things were. I was worried, Albus." said Hermione seriously, looking up at Dumbledore with fresh tears in her eyes.

"We understand why you came and I am sure Harry does as well. We just have to wait." said Dumbledore soothingly.

"Haven't you got to go back to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione curiously, not taking her eyes off of Harry's face.

"Yes I do. If you want a rest from sitting here, there are many staff members which can talk to you about your career choice. I shall see you again before the end of the school year." replied Dumbledore softly, standing up and placing one hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Dumbledore left the private ward, leaving Hermione to hold Harry's hand. Tears began to crawl down her face, as she couldn't help but think that Harry might not make it through.

During the following week, Madam Pomfrey came into the hospital and gave Harry her potion. She informed Hermione that she could now speak to him, and that he will hear her.

"Babe, you should be hearing me now. I want you to know that it wasn't your fault that you hit me with that spell. I am alive babe, I am alive and waiting for my husband. Please come back to me, I am waiting. I love you." said Hermione softly.

Hermione spoke to Harry about almost anything. Occasionally she would repeat that she was waiting for him.

The end of the school year was nearing. Harry had still not woken. Though his breathing had improved and the angry look that was plastered to his face had changed to a peaceful expression.

Hermione would read from books and magazines. She would research things for Harry, things for his career or new abilities to learn.

A few days before the end of a school year, Hermione went to Hogwarts by floo and got Harry's and her luggage. She searched the common room, library and their dormitory, just to make sure she had everything.

She was extra observant as herself and Harry wouldn't be returning the next year. Hermione was excited about living in her own house, with Harry. Though the only thought that ruined that, was if Harry was not to make it through the coma.

Hermione placed all their luggage in the fireplace and then stepped in herself. She had one last glance around the common room, before scattering floo powder.

"St Mungo's Hospital. Private Ward Nine." she said clearly.

Instantly she vanished in a gulp of green flame. Once she reappeared in the fireplace of Harry's ward, she fell to the floor in shock.

"Hey babe." said Harry softly, sitting up in bed and rubbing his temples.

"Harry? Oh thank god you made it." said Hermione happily, jumping up and running towards Harry.

Harry embraced her and knew he missed her hugs. Hermione kissed Harry quickly several times, before giving him a deep kiss.

"HE'S AWAKE!" screamed Hermione at the top of her voice.

People immediately came rushing into the ward. There were several Healers, Lupin and Tonks. They came rushing towards Harry. Lupin and Tonks gave Harry a big hug, that showed their emotion.

"Master Potter, we are going to perform a few spells on you. They will tell us of your status. That will help us to set a date for you to be able to leave St Mungo's." explained a Healer, pulling out her wand.

"Sure thing. Go right ahead." said Harry cheerfully, still hugging Hermione.

The Healers spent five minutes casting different spells on Harry. Once they hit Harry, they would shine a different colour.

"Well Master Potter, you are in perfect shape. You may leave when you feel fit." said the Healer happily.

Harry nodded and climbed out of bed. Lupin, Tonks and the Healers left the ward, and Hermione rushed around getting Harry clothes.

"Hermione, you don't have to do everything for me. I'm fit and healthy." said Harry softly, embracing Hermione from behind.

"I know, I just feel I should help you. I'm your wife anyway, wives help their husband's." said Hermione simply, handing Harry and armful of robes.

Harry got dressed and then returned to the corridor, where most of the popular Order members were stood. They all beamed at him.

"Welcome back." they all muttered in unison.

"Guess what Potter? I'm going to be your trainer at Auror training. I got offered another job at the Ministry." said Moody happily, standing in front of Harry.

"That's great. At least I will know the person teaching me." said Harry happily.

"Well Harry, I thought we would take you home. You do not need to go back to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore gently.

"Yeah sure. Hermione grab my arm." said Harry softly, sticking out his arm.

Harry transported himself and Hermione to the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, in Hogsmeade. Harry looked to Hermione, who was slightly puzzled.

"Why did you need to transport me, I can disapparate?" she asked quizzically.

"It's out of habit. Well, let's go into out new home." said Harry calmly, opening the door to Grimmauld Place.

When he swung open the door, Dobby and Winky were stood waiting. Dobby was wearing a small tuxedo and Winky was wearing a small maid's uniform.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Master." said Dobby excitedly, bowing so low his nose scraped the floor.

He was shortly followed by Winky. Harry raised them both and smiled down at them. They beamed back and took Harry and Hermione's luggage.

"Home sweet home." muttered Harry happily, looking around at his home.

Hermione kissed Harry gently and snuggled into his chest. She then looked up into his eyes and spoke.

"Isn't it weird? We have our own house. Two servants and money that could feed the world. We will be starting training for very good careers in a few months. If you think about it, it's gone quite quick. I'll miss Hogwarts." said Hermione calmly.

"Well, it's our next steps in life. What ever we do, we must keep in touch with our friends. I've heard that most people lose contact with their school friends. We must stay in regular contact with out friends." said Harry simply.

"At least we have each other. We can get through anything if we are together." said Hermione honestly.

"Home sweet home." repeated Harry sniffing deeply.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and both walked forward, towards the stairs. They both were thinking about life after school.

They had changed from young adults, to adults. They felt small in the large world. They were free to the entire world and they now realised that the world isn't just Hogwarts.

* * *

That's it. That is the final chapter to this story. I shall be working on another story. I will possibly add that in one go. I am having a break before I continue adding chapters. I hope I have entertained you readers and I hope my story was worth reading. I shall be writing more stories, as I have said, I just hope you will enjoy them as much as these. Thanks a lot and I hope you continue reading my works. There is a new story out. It is called Harry Potter and The Four Heirs. I hope you all read it.

I realised that this story is very bad with typing errors, punctuation, grammar etc. Sometime this year I plan on rewriting it, so it is more like my newest stories. Thanks.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
